The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair
by Alimoe
Summary: Chapter 12 is up! This is a Chibodee-Allenby fic that takes place after the show. It also has other couples in there. Everything is told from Allenby's POV. Even if you don't like Allenby, please read. -On Hiatus; will be re-posted in future-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters By: Alimoe =0D Author's note before you start: Just letting everyone know this will be an Allenby/Chibodee story with of course all the other given couples. (D/R, G/M, and so on. ) This will take place after the Devil Gundam (Dark Gundam) was destroyed. All quotes and such will be from the Japanese version okay? That means I'll say God Gundam rather than Burning Gundam and so on. The whole story will be from Allenby's point of view.  
  
The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair  
  
Here I am, on one of the nice seashores of Hong Kong on a nice sunny day, and all I can do is look up at the sky, while leaning on a railing and think about the past. It's been a week. It's been one whole week since that fateful day when the Devil Gundam was defeated by Domon and Rain. Yet I still remember it like it was playing before me, like a play or movie. I remember Domon wanting to give up, and Rain pushing him away. I can almost see the conversation we had about all he has to tell Rain was one phase. I can hear myself telling him that the phase I was telling him about was 'I love you.' But I can remember two scenes the most; the first one is me telling Domon that 'Fight! Otherwise I. I won't be able to love anyone else besides you, Domon.' That indirect confession was all I needed to be able to feel better, instantly. With that in your mind you'd think I would be feeling awful that Domon chose Rain over me wouldn't you. Well if that's what you're thinking you'd be wrong, for the most part. You see the second scene that I remember is when Domon comes out of the battle field, holding Rain in his arms, riding on Fuunsaiki, or whatever that horse's name is. That scene somehow gave me a great amount of closure on the whole crush on Domon, but as I said before, not completely. Something was missing, and I can't place my finger on it quite yet. Hmmm.. I think I'll go for a walk along the shore.  
  
I know it sounds strange that I've gotten over Domon for the most part, if I knew I would get over him this fast back then. well probably nothing would have changed, but I know I wouldn't believe myself. Even more odd is how Rain and I became closer in just hmm. five days. I visited both Domon and Rain two days after they defeated the Devil Gundam. We had many topics to talk about, and another part of my closure for my crush on Domon was also filled in when I saw how happy they were together. He had his arm around her, or he would hold her waist, and she would, from what it looked like, subconsciously lean into him. I could tell it was subconscious because when Rain caught herself she's turn a bright shade of red, and then became more independent. Knowing Rain, she must have thought it was ride, in my company to lean into Domon, knowing my feeling. I was okay with it though, it only showed me how much they loved each other. Okay I wouldn't have liked it two weeks ago, but now, it's more comforting rather than disturbing.  
  
My mind takes me back to yesterday's visit of Domon and Rain. Well I really didn't get to see Domon, so I guess it would be yesterday's visit of Rain. When she first invited me, I must admit I was nervous, we never really gotten along that well, I was hesitant but I agreed. I can feel a smirk come on to my face because just thinking about when I got to the little apartment they just bought and how Rain looked makes me feel so much like giggling. Before Rain even opened the door I could hear a bunch of noise, and racket, I was beginning to think she didn't hear me knock, but then a breathless Rain opened the door.  
  
"Hi. ::huff, huff:: Allenby! Come on ::pant, pant:: in." Rain managed to say.  
  
The poor girl, she looked extremely exhausted, but from what? Training? I stepped inside the apartment.  
  
"WOW!" this was I managed to say. The apartment although it was kinda small was spotless. All the boxes from Domon and Rain moving in where gone, and everything was dusted, swept and moped. I looked around some more. Wow! I didn't know they had a peach-ish color carpet, I guess it was hidden in the dark, underneath the boxes, but now. Now the sun from the sliding glass door shined in bouncing off the baby blue walls, making the apartment seem it was larger than it really was. You can see a nice kitchen to the left of me, a small dinning room table a little off the kitchen. The sliding glass door was in front of me towards the right side. Even more to the right at the end of the apartment were two couches. The couch that had three cosines had its back towards the kitchen, and the "love seats" had their backs towards the wall. In front of both couches was a nice wooden square table with two mats by it.  
  
"Please sit down by the living room tables. I'll be there in a moment." And then Rain left towards the kitchen. I know I could see what she was doing if I really wanted to; I mean this apartment is pretty open. But I decided against it, I mean I like surprises. I decided to do as Rain asked me to and slowly began to walk to the small square table. I don't know how but I missed these pictures, but I instantly picked up an interest at looking at them. There weren't many pictures but I was happy to look at the few they had. One picture caught my eye; it was a picture in a black frame. The picture itself showed the whole group, making a ruckus of what was happening in the center of the photo. When I looked at the center I couldn't help but to giggle a little, for there was Rain kissing Domon on the cheek, while what's his name. Chibodee. gasps, and Saisaishi lies on the ground giggling, like I was doing now.  
  
"What a cute picture." I say quietly to myself. As I look again at the picture, more to Chibodee. What a funny expression, he was completely shocked! He he he. Still I can't help but to laugh at, it mentally of course. Oh! Didn't Chibodee have a thing for Rain? I wonder how he's taking it. hmm.  
  
"Allenby?"  
  
"Oh! Yes I'm sorry Rain I was just looking at some pictures on the wall."  
  
She giggles a little and says that, looking at the pictures was fine, and that if I want I can have tea, and cookies on the square table.  
  
"Thank-you." I reply I take a seat, and picked up a cookie. I heard Domon complain that Rain's cooking wasn't the best so I'm a little skeptical about eating it. But I do, and to my surprise it tasted really good! Domon must have been teasing Rain, in his mind.  
  
"Do you like them?" Rain asked, referring to the cookies.  
  
"Yes, they taste really good!" I reply as Rain pours me some tea. I'm not much of a tea drinker, but it would be rude to turn it down right? I noticed her nervousness once again so I think I'll release her of it just by hurrying up and asking.  
  
"Umm. Rain. Why did you invite me here?" I snuck in another cookie after asking this question. I look at her once I'm finished and I can see her fight a mental battle. Was that the wrong question or something? Maybe she just wanted to talk or something.  
  
"I invited you because I want to get to know you better, Allenby." She stated. It seemed to take a lot of her courage just to say that, but why?  
  
"Allenby, you're a good friend of Domon. And I too want to be good friends. I know that's going to take a while, but." Rain looks to the side, continuing to look for words I suppose, but I want to say something!  
  
"No!" I shout out as I quickly stand up. She snaps back her head to look at me, a little sorrow in her eyes. "No Rain, I'm sure we'll be friends sooner than you'd think!" I blunt out, mentally thanking myself for finishing my sentence before she takes it the wrong way. I looked at her to make sure she understood. A smile was growing on her face, from shock and happiness I can assume, and so a smile grew on my face too.  
  
"You can be like a big sister to me, maybe someday." I state, while sitting back down.  
  
"I'd like that very much Allenby." She replied, with a huge grin on her face.  
  
And for the rest of the time we talked. We talked about nothing and everything, anything at all we talked about. We talked until about five o'clock, when I left. And now here I am a day later, on the beach during a nice sunny afternoon. I'm glad everything turned out the way it did, but now after reflecting on it, I wonder, how do you think that Chibodee guy is taking the past two weeks. And more so plaguing my mind is how has he taken to Domon and Rain? Hmm. maybe I'll go and check.  
  
~*~  
  
So what did you think of it. This was mostly the background chapter of what happened since to Allenby, but next chapter it will get better! Please review! Alimoe =0D 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters By: Alimoe =0D AN: At the bottom after my last AN I have a shout out to anyone who reviewed.  
  
The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair, Chapter 2  
  
Why am I here again? Why did I come to the warehouse this Chibodee guy from Neo-America was staying in? I already know the answers to both of my questions, but at this moment I'm choosing to ignore those answers. Because right now I'm thinking that I shouldn't go and visit him.  
  
I walk along the beach moving towards a gray warehouse. Right now I want to turn around and get as far away from that warehouse as I possibly can. I would run away quickly without looking back but. but my legs don't seem to know that I want to run away because they keep taking me closer and closer to that abandoned warehouse.  
  
I step off the nice soft blanket of sand I was walking on, and now find my feet on the hard cement. The closer I get to the warehouse the more nervous I become. I hardly know this guy; I shouldn't be asking him any personal questions! I'm right in front of the warehouse now. and how I want to go back so much! I guess my right hand doesn't know that because it knocks on the side of the gray building. Stupid hand! It HAD to knock on the side of the building! I wait. no answer. 'Thank goodness!' I say to myself as I heave a mental sigh of relief. But some how even my head disobeyed my brain and I took a peek inside.  
  
Inside the warehouse I could see the silhouettes of a bunch of old boxes, and his Gundam Maxter, of course. That's all that I could make out in the pitch black darkness that took over the inside of this warehouse. Oh! Wow! How could I miss him before? In the middle of this darkness I can see a single light shining on a shirt-less man with blue hair. well it's pink towards his face on one little spot.  
  
I lean my back against the warehouse, and looked out towards the sea. A man with blue and pink hair? Ha ha ha. That's kinda funny, if it was just blue that would be okay, but with pink in it too. ha ha ha ha. Oops! That mental comment was rude! Heh. Good thing it was mental.  
  
I look at him again. he's training, thus explains the missing shirt, he's just hitting and kicking the red boxing weight over and over again. I wonder how long he's been training. I mean it's going to be another four years until the next time everyone battles again. I know I'm taking the year off, much to Sweden's dismay, but oh well, it's my life let me live it!  
  
He stops suddenly his back facing me; it's now that I notice that I'm still staring at him. Oh I should go away now, I know something is going to happen, but once again my legs refuse to move. In fact my whole body is just staying in the position I'm in: my right hand holding onto the door of this warehouse, and most of my body was visible, except for my right foot, which was to the side pointing its toe, like a ballerina. He stands their for what seems like forever, although I'm sure it's only been a few seconds, then as I half predicted he turned around and looked right at me. Oh please legs run!  
  
"Hi!" he said with a smirk on his face, he began to walk towards me.  
  
"Hi." I manage to let out. Why am I acting this way? Come on I'm Allenby Beardsley, outgoing, spunky, and anything but shy. Why am I acting this way now? Is it because I got caught staring at him?  
  
"You're Allenby right? Domon's friend?" he asked while about three fourths of the way to me. I can't help but to notice that he was only wearing blue training shorts, and nothing else. I already know that he was shirt-less, but it's different when it's coming near you! AH! 'Come-on Allenby, don't stare!' I think to myself as I mentally shake my head no.  
  
"Yes. And you're Chibodee Crocket I presume. You're also Domon's and Rain's friend." Wow, Allenby real original. Just repeat what he said and use different words.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Chibodee. How long have you been watching me? If you don't mind me asking. It couldn't have been to long or else I would have seen you before."  
  
Now he was right in front of me. Why didn't my legs listen to me before?  
  
"Um. not that long. Maybe a minute or two." Or five. "Sorry I interrupted your training! I'll go now." I start to walk away, well speed walk. Walk, speed walk same thing right?  
  
"Hey wait Allenby!"  
  
Dang it, he had to ask me to wait, can't he tell that I'm embarrassed! Gesh! I stop unwillingly and turn back around to face him, and of course he caught up, within two seconds.  
  
"Umm. do you want to go out to the arcade and lunch?" What?!?!? I can feel my face change into a shocked expression. Chibodee started to look up to the left, a little blush on his face, I guess now he's the one who's embarrassed.  
  
He continued "Well, I've been training all day, and I'm getting a little hungry. I was going to get lunch then I saw you and figured it'd be nice to have some company. And I haven't been to the arcade in a while so I thought why not? If you don't want to come along, then that's okay, I'll go by myself." he stopped looking at the sky again, and looked back at me.  
  
"What about your four crew members? I'm sure they'd love to eat lunch with you!" I spat out. Umm. why did I say that? I love the arcade, and a free lunch doesn't sound bad. Then I can ask my question, on how he's taking things with Domon and Rain being together. But no, I had to push him to his crew members.  
  
"My crew members are on a day off. They said that they were going to go shopping." He shrugged, "It seems like you don't want to go with me to lunch, so just forget about the offer. Maybe I'll catch you later Allenby." He begins to walk away and waves a quick good-bye.  
  
Good now I can leave, bye Chibodee.  
  
"Chibodee wait one second!" Was that me? I guess so since my legs are running towards him. He stops, and turns around.  
  
"What is it Allenby?" he asks politely as he turns half way around.  
  
"I would enjoy going to lunch and the arcade with you." I say franticly. I stop in front of him, trying my best to make it look like I didn't lose my breath. Maybe if my hands weren't attached to my calves it wouldn't look like I was tried. "I'm sorry, if it seemed like I didn't want to. ::gasp:: But I think it would be fun." Man! I gasped once! Well so much for making it look like I didn't lose my breath.  
  
I look up at him, still bent forward with my hands still on my calves, and he turns around all the way and smiles at me, and I can feel his green eyes staring at mine with a little bit of fondness in them. Does he always look at people like that when he doesn't really know them? Either way I can feel blood rush to my cheeks.  
  
"Okay, how about two thirty? It's a half an hour from now, that'll give me time to take a shower, so you won't eat lunch with a stinky person." He asks.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" I say, as I begin to completely stand up.  
  
"Okay! Meet me there on the bench that overlooks the beach okay?" He points to a bench to the right of me.  
  
"Sure! Until then..."  
  
He smirks again "Until then. bye." And he leaves.  
  
"Bye." I say to myself while staring at him run off. I look up at the clear blue sky. What's going on with me today?  
  
~*~  
  
Okay that's the end of chapter 2, I was originally going to have their outing on this chapter too, but I decided it can wait until the next. Well please tell me what you think. Any comments, did I keep the characters in character? Any feed back will do.  
  
~*~  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
I've received six reviews last time! { I'm happy! =0D } Here are some responses:  
  
To: NocturneD  
  
I'm sorry about the paragraph thing, I thought when I uploaded it from Word it stays spaced out, but I guess not. I already fixed the problem, but thanks so much for pointing it out! I hope you continue reading this fic! If you do, can you please grade me like you did in the last chapter? That helps A LOT! Thanks for reading!  
  
To: Black Joker Lady  
  
Lol, like I said in NocurneD response, sorry for the block thing, I've fixed the problem. Thank you for also pointing out the problem. Thank you so much for saying I captured Allenby's character in my fic. That made me very happy. Even if you're not a big Allenby fan I hope you'll like this fic. And I hope you like this chapter. I can't wait to hear from you!  
  
To: Angel  
  
I'm glad to hear that! I was waiting for someone to write a Chibodee/Allenby fic for a while but no one did, do I decided to, I'm glad you got your Chibodee/Allenby fic. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to get a review from you!  
  
From: Psychologically Damaged  
  
Lol, I'm glad you're interested in it, I'll be sure to write more, of you and other people still want to me to. {I read the first part of your fan fic about Sai and his g/f! Expect a review from me soon! =0)}  
  
To: Sissi  
  
Thank you for review, I'm glad to see that you're interested in the story so far. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
To: Athena  
  
Thank you for the review. I love hearing what people think of it so far. Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
Everyone please review my story, it makes me want to write more and more chapters! Thank you for reading this chapter! Have a good day {or night}!  
  
Alimoe =0D 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
AN: At the bottom after my last AN I have a shout out to anyone who reviewed.  
  
The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair, Chapter 3  
  
There's a girl sitting on a bench right now, a bench that overlooks the ocean. She's a pretty girl, with green eyes, and teal-ish color hair, she's wearing the same clothes she wears everyday, and she looks like she's in deep thought. Well maybe she's not in deep thought; maybe she's just narrating herself right now because she's bored!  
  
Man! I'm tired of waiting! Chibodee said he'd be out here by WHAT? Two-thirty? Okay, okay so it's barely two-twenty, but I hate waiting! Man I'm so bored!  
  
I rest my elbows on the back of the bench and let them dangle. I look at the beach; an idea brewing in my head. Hmm. Maybe since I have ten minutes I can. Well I never got to do so as a child because of Neo- Sweden's government controlling me, but maybe now that I'm free I can.  
  
I run to the dry sand and start to gather it into piles. I know I don't have any tools to help me, but that's okay. I pile the sand up high, as I kneel down by it. I have three high piles of sand and three low piles connecting the high piles. I laugh at my creation so far; it looks like the letter 'T' the ends of the letter being the high sand piles and the connection between the ends of the letter being the low sand piles. I start to dig an 'O' around my castle creation for a mote. I want to put water in it, but I know that the sand would absorb the water before it lets it stay. I try to give the high pile form, and give the low piles a curve. This is so much fun, I'm glad I can do this kind of thing now without Neo- Sweden breathing down my back telling me not to do so. I laugh some more as I finish giving the upper left pile of sand a form. Now it's time for the upper right pile. I look at it, and see that it was already being given a form from another pair of hands. I look up and see.  
  
"Chibodee!" I shout as I jump back a little from the surprise. He gives me a satisfied cocky grin. And I glare at him with a smirk on my face, as I move back to my previous spot.  
  
"I was waiting for you by the bench, when I heard a beautiful, happy laughter." He says with a smile.  
  
"Quite the charmer you are Chibodee." I say with a grin. I know it was flattery, but it doesn't mean that I don't have to like it. I take one more look at him, he's in the same outfit I've seen him in a few times before: a red t-shirt with a yellow star in the middle of it, dark blue jeans, and a jean jacket that's black towards the top by the soulders with little whte piece of cloth hanging down. "Are you ready to go?" I ask, I am getting a little hungry.  
  
"Sure, whenever you are." He replies.  
  
"Let's go and eat lunch now!" I quickly stand up, and he does the same.  
  
"Eager are we?"  
  
"Hey! I'm really hungry. you're lucky I waited for you for a half an hour Chibodee!" I quickly retort. I'm glad that I'm acting more like myself, rather than that shy, little girl I felt like before.  
  
"I know." He replies as he looks at me. "I am lucky that you stayed around. I thought you'd have left."  
  
MAN! I can feel him looking at me with those eyes again! I stupidly take a peek, to find my senses were right he's looking at me with those same affectionate eyes. I can feel myself blush and my head lose the words I was going to reply with. I thankfully manage to scamper out a quite remark though.  
  
"I would never dream of doing that." Hey not bad considering the other line I was about to say which was 'Heh.. Heh. lunch..' Yeah, I think the one I said was much better. I can feel his look leave me and to somewhere, or someone else. I glance at him again, and follow his gaze the best I can. I can't believe this man! He's looking at some scankey blond waitress in some restaurant! I can feel my anger rise. What a PERVERT!  
  
"Let's go there Allenby!" He seems to jump in the air as he takes my hand, and starts running towards an outdoor restaurant that resembles a café. He's acting like a little five year old child. How cute! We go to the left of the restaurant with the scankey waitress, and I think that maybe he was looking at the restaurant instead of that waitress, oops.  
  
He pulls out a chair and sits me down, and takes a set across from me.  
  
"What a cute little café Chibodee!" I say as I look around.  
  
I don't think I would have noticed this place if Chibodee didn't take me here. It had a small white metal fence in front, with small trees in protected metal circles drains. About five small circular tables covered the patio and a gazebo cover with yellow flowers covers half of the patio. Looking to my right I can see a small building where people can eat inside. I risk a glance across the table, I can see a satisfied grin on his face; I guess he knows I'm impressed. I quickly look down and the table cloth, it's yellow, with yellow tulips in the center. Wow, a lot of yellow, but yellow is a neutral color I think so I guess it would be a good theme for it.  
  
I pick up the menu that was lying in front of me. Hmm. A cheeseburger would be nice but those are so messy.. Maybe a grilled cheese sandwich.. Yeah! A grilled cheese sandwich with fries and a soda pop, sound good to me!  
  
I look at Chibodee, "Are you done deciding what you want?" I ask.  
  
"Yes. If you are I'll call for a waiter." I nod in approval, and he flags a waiter down. The waiter has a thin brown mustache, and his brown hair combed and gelled to his left side. Personally I couldn't even tell if his eyes were open or closed! The outfit he wore was simple: khaki's, and a white polo collared t-shirt with his name tag to his left side. The waiter took out a black note book from a pocket of his, along with a black pen, and asked us what we would like to eat.  
  
"Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich, fries, and a Cola please?" I respond.  
  
"Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeessssssssss ma'am, and yyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooouuuuuuuu sir?" The waiter asked Chibodee. Not to be really mean, but this man talks kinda funny. Why carry out the sound so much? Hmm. odd one.  
  
"I would like a hamburger, fries, and a Cola please." Chibodee says. If I knew that he was going to get a nice messy hamburger, I would have gotten my nice messy cheeseburger! Ah! Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.  
  
"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss sir. Your drink wil be here momentarily." With that said the waiter left. Good thing too, I really didn't want to hear anymore of his lllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg ssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddsssssssss. Erg! It's annoying! I can hear a snicker, and I look up. Oh yeah Chibodee is still with me! Oops!  
  
"What's so funny?" I ask while trying to over up the blush from my embarrassment. I think I already know what he's thinking, but still. When in doubt cover, cover, cover. Or is it deny, deny, deny? I forgot but whatever it is I'm doing it.  
  
"You're getting annoyed by that waiter." He says. I look away. Dang what am I an open book named 'Please Chibodee READ!' I mentally sigh. How can he read me so easily? "I can tell by your facial expression when he was telling us that our drinks will be here soon." I look at him again trying my best to look stubborn. He has his thumb and index finger supporting his chin, in a 'Know it all' look. "Or should I say that our drinks should be here ssssssssaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." He starts to laugh, and I can't help but to laugh along with him. I don't know why, but he has this thing about him, that makes me feel at ease, but at the same time nervous. I haven't decided wether or not if I like it, but at this moment I do.  
  
"I got you to laugh!" He says as if was a great victory.  
  
I glance at him sidewise trying to not give him the victory. "Are you sure it was you who made me laugh?"  
  
"Even if it wasn't I'm glad you did. You have a cute laugh." He begins to rest his head on his hand, and tilt his head just a little bit, to make it seem like he's admiring me.  
  
I start to blush again, okay he won this round.  
  
The waiter comes towards us with our drinks, "Hhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee are your dddddrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkksssssss sir, ma'am." I can feel Chibodee look at me, it seems like I can hear him simle when the waiter says this. The waiter sets it down on the table, and we both thank him.  
  
"Hey Allenby?" he begins to ask. I can tell by the tone of his voice that this is going to be one of those difficult questions to answer.  
  
"Yes?" Great I'm losing my nerve again!  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking you this." Uh-oh. "But why were you watching me earlier today?" He gives a half hearted laugh, as he raises his soulders up and looks down as he says, "Were you just in the area or something like that?"  
  
I glup, man I knew this would be hard to answer. I mean I have a good answer but. but I don't want to ask such a question about his personal life, not when we were getting along so well.  
  
"Well, I kinda wanted to ask you a question Chibodee." I reply softly.  
  
He looks up, and asks the question I didn't really want to hear. "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
I look down at my drink, and start to glide my fingers across it. "Well. please don't get upset for me asking but. I wanted to know. how you were." SPIT IT OUT ALLENBY! "How you were doing since Domon and Rain been together!" I spit out. I'm closing my eyes now, hoping he wasn't mad at me for butting in his personal life. I mean, I know I don't really know him that well but. But he seems like a nice guy.  
  
I look up when I hear a small laughter. "Huh?" I instantly said without knowing it.  
  
"Did you think I would mind you asking me that question?" Chibodee said, still laughing.  
  
I face downwards but my eyes are still looking at him. "Yeah. I thought that since it's your personal life that you'd be a little well. taken back."  
  
"It's okay," he stopped laughing "Don't worry about things like that. I don't care if it's my personal life, just as long as it's within reason I don't mind you asking. And that question was about my well-being so I really don't mind."  
  
"Oh." Is all I can say. I'm having one of those moments when you blink twice with that little sound, because of disbelief. Then I start to have a faint blush spread across my cheeks. (Did I blush this much around Domon when I liked him?) "Well, then Chibodee. what's the answer?"  
  
He put his hands back behind his neck and stares up at the sky while leaning back in his chair, "Well, I guess I'm okay with it. I kinda always knew they had a "thing" for each other. I guess I just didn't want to know." he said more quietly the last sentence than the previous ones. I think he's getting a little uncomfortable because he's moving around in his chair, and turned his head downwards. He continued "It was more like a one- way crush rather than "love." Besides Rain and Domon have a very strong love for each other, when you see them together now, you just can't help but to be okay with it. If you weren't okay with them and you chose to fight it, then you'd fighting destiny or something like that." He gets back in his prevous position with his arms folded behind his neck, and leaning back but this time instead of looking up at the sky, he looks at me. "How do you feel on those two being together Allenby? If I remember correctly you made a powerful speech to encourage Domon to tell Rain his feeling for her even though you had feeling for him."  
  
I don't know why, but I want to tell Chibodee everything now. It seemed like he spilt his feeling to me, or most of them, it seemed only fair to do the same with him.  
  
"I'm okay with it now!" I smile at him. "It took me a while but I think things, or my life is better this way."  
  
"You're okay with it now? Wanna talk about how you felt? After all you did seem head-over-heal for Domon?"  
  
"Well, it's like you said Chibodee, it was a one way love, and I always knew it. Despite all my efforts in the end he still loved only her, and I'm okay with it, because it's just like an ending of a fairy tail when the princess and the prince gets married. Who would want to break up the happy ending for both, so only one can have a happy ending?"  
  
"Hmm." Chibodee looks like he deep in thought with his eyes up, and his thumb and index finger supporting his chin. But by the tone of his 'Hmm.' I think he's just being a smart-off. "I guess your right Allenby." Okay I could be wrong. "But wouldn't the evil witch or the wicked step-mom want to break them up?" Nope, I was right. smart-butt.  
  
"Chibodee!" I scream while likely looking angry with aggravated bloated cheeks. "You know what I mean!"  
  
He starts laughing at the top of his lungs, it seems. "Yeah, yeah I know. ::ha ha ha:: but I couldn't help it!"  
  
I cross my arms and cross my leg to my right while have my body also slightly move. I stick my nose up in the air and roll my eyes, boys they can turn a serious conversation into a joke. well maybe not all boys, but this one can. I continue to look at him laughing. What a clown! It really wasn't that funny. Why is he still laughing?  
  
"Chibodee why are you still laughing?!" I still sound aggravated.  
  
"Your face Allenby. ::ha ha ha::" he replies still rolling around in his chair.  
  
People are starting to look at us now, but I don't care. I think I'm getting angrier by ever word that comes out of his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean my face was funny?" I say while losing patience, I'm not even looking at him. I'm staying in my "I'm mad at you so I'm trying not to look at you" position.  
  
"Your face was all puffy around the cheeks, and you looked so mad. You looked so cute and funny at the same time!"  
  
Cute? Did he just say that I looked cute? I was starting to blush, and losing my position that I'm trying so hard to stay in, but instead I face him.  
  
"Did you say I looked cute?"  
  
"Well yeah." I start to blush a deeper red "But no matter how cute you looked you can never look as cute as me." He finished with his index finger pointing up, in an "I knowb it all" way. I can almost feel myself fall after he said that last part. Hey! I sweat dropped. Still. he called me cute.  
  
"Thanks Chibodee." I say sincerely  
  
"For what?" he asks  
  
"Nothing. just thanks." He wouldn't understand anyways.  
  
Finally lunch comes.  
  
"A grrrrrrrrrrrilllllllllledddddd cccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssseeeeeeeee sannnnnnnnndddddwwwwwwiiiiiiicccccch for yoooooooooouuuuuu ma'am. And a haaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmbbbuuuuuurrrrrrrgggggggggeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr for yooooooooouuuuu sir."  
  
"Thank you." We both said at the same time, while trying to refrain from laughing.  
  
"I'llllllll be aarrrrrrrrrrooooooouuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnndddddddd if you neeeeeeeeeeeeeeed annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyythingggggggg."  
  
"Okay, thank you again." Chibodee replied.  
  
Yum! Food! I start eating really fast, I take a quick glance up, and Chibodee was just staring at me in shock. "What's the matter? I thought you said you were hungry." I said during a quick break between eating a few fries and taking a sip from my Cola.  
  
"I am. it's just." he pauses, then shakes his head no slowly with a grin. I stop eating completely, what's going on in that boy's head? "Allenby I think you and I will become great friends."  
  
I pause "I hope so Chibodee." I say seriously. I truly hope so.  
  
He starts digging in his food, like I was doing before, well I determined one thing from all of this, and that's anytime I go out to eat with Chibodee I don't think we're going to talk much when there's food on the table.  
~*~  
  
I'm stopping it here. I can continue going on some more, but this chapter is already long enough. Well what did you guys think? Reviews are always welcomed. Thanks for reading.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
~*~  
  
For chapter 2 I got 8 reviews =0D and for chapter 1 I got 2 new reviews! (Cool I'm really happy with all the reviews THANK YOU soooooooo much! =0D )  
  
~*~ Responses~*~  
  
To: the Desert Fox  
  
Thank you, for your review. I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. There will be other members of the Shuffle Board in the maybe showing up in chapter 5 maybe in chapter 4 we'll see how things go. I also don't know why Chibodee has pink in his hair. I think it was because he wanted to show some Neo-America sprit or something like that so he died it.  
  
I don't know about the Argo an d Shirley coupling, I have a layout of where the story is going, although certain details, such as what chapters will what happen is undetermined. And Argo wasn't with Shirley in my plan for what's going to happen by maybe I'll write a fic about them later if you really want one. But if not then I'm going to put Argo with who I think he should be with. Thank you for your review again. ~*~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Black Joker Lady  
  
Lol, I'm glad to see that you found this chapter funny, I didn't really know how to do this chapter but once I got typing that idea came to my head so I said sure why not? That's one of the great things for seeing the whole story though Allenby's point of view. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing ~*~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Demon-Cat  
  
Thanks for reviewing, don't worry George and Marie will be in the story, but as I said to the Desert Fox I don't know exactly when, maybe chapter 5, it depends some-what depends how long chapter 4 is. In case you're wondering I try to update once a week incase your ever want to see a new chapter, check every week give or take a few days depending how much school work or work hours. Thank you for the nice review! ~*~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: NocturneD  
  
No problem mentioning you before, I want to respond to all my reviews as a thanks! You could say I had the worst story in the world and I'd still most likely thank you for telling me so. =0) Plus I had to thank you for the space problem because I might have not ever figured it out, so thanks again!  
  
I must say you have a good eye, or a good sense for the characters, but give the story time, after all you're only getting the thoughts of one person, you don't even see another point of view. So please give these two characters time, if things go as I hoped it'd make sense if not, then I'll explain it in the last chapter. =0) Once again thank you for giving me a score out of ten it helps me write. Once again thank you NocturneD for reviewing I hope you'll review this chapter and the chapter following it. ~*~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: TheBostonCrusher  
  
Thank you for both of your reviews. I thank you so much for your compliments! I was so happy when I read your reviews, I really felt good about the story. So thank you very much! As I said before updates on chapters are about once a week so please check. Thanks a lot for both of your reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much if not more than you enjoyed the second chapter. ~*~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Qui-ti  
  
Lol, based on your two reviews and your profile on fanfiction I can tell that you like Chibodee. I've herd of you before, in fact I always hoped that you would write an Allenby/Chibodee fic someday! {I guess it really is a small world after all =0)} I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and even more so I'm glad that you liked the second chapter. I liked your VIP idea in creativity which makes me believe that you're a very creative person too! I hope to hear more enteric reviews from you in the future. ~*~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: the king of the heart  
  
Well here's the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it. ~*~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Sissi  
  
Thank you for reviewing Sissi! I always appreciate you views on my story. I hope you liked this chapter. As for your last review I didn't understand this part, "From my point of view, she sounded a little out of character, but I guess that, since she's trying to forget Domon and Rain and all, she's in character in this story , in this context." How can someone be out of character but in character? Lol, it's okay explain it to me later. As I said before, thank you for the review! ~*~ Alimoe =0D 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
AN: At the bottom after my last AN I have a shout out to anyone who reviewed.  
  
The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair, Chapter 4  
  
Wow what beautiful stars. I look up at the sky and all I see is stars. I sigh contently, today was fun, I can't believe it, but it was. Right now I'm lying in the sand, with my arms folded behind my head. I'm between the ocean and cement. Just far enough away from the ocean so I don't get splashed and just far enough from the cement so I don't have to deal with people. I don't really want to interact with people right now, I might get aggravated with one and it'll ruin my good day. What could put me in such a good mood you may ask? No I didn't get a boyfriend or anything like that, it just that I had my first afternoon where I completely forgot about my old serious first time crush, okay besides the fact that he and Rain were brought up once during lunch, but after that I completely forgot both of them! Not to be mean of course, but I did.  
  
I stare at the stars some more, wow, there's so many of them, they look nice in the colonies but on Earth, wow. I don't know why I just feel so at peace with myself. I feel so content. I heave another sigh of relaxation, I'm really glad the day turned out the way it did. Lunch was so much fun and the arcade was even better. No new games but that's okay, I loved going to it today just the same. The best thing was that I beat Chibodee at every arcade game there was! He he he, just the look on his face every time he lost was so funny. The best part was that his "manly" ego would kick in before each game, as he so boldly declared each time that on this game he would beat me. Ha ha ha, no way he could ever beat me! I think back to those funny fresh memories.  
  
"You'll see Allenby, just because you won the last ten times or so doesn't mean you'll win this time." He told me with a determined look on his face. "Unfortunately for you I'm really good at this horse racing game!" He said while a cocky grin was forming on his face.  
  
"Whatever you say Mr. Hotshot. Oh and it was thirteen games you lost, but who's counting. Besides I never lose a game, and I rarely tie so I doubt that you can beat me at this game, even if you are "good" at it." I said while looking up at him sideways, I don't know if I should kick his butt by a lot, so maybe he wouldn't be as cocky or if I should feel sorry for him and go easy on him, but still win. I would just win by a lower score than normal.  
  
"You're pretty confident in yourself aren't you? A little too confident. Maybe you're Ms. Hotshot!" He starts laughing at his own joke, it really wasn't that funny! In fact it wasn't funny at all! He starts to laugh hysterically; I think he's doing this to further show his own confidence in his skill at this game.  
  
I can feel my sympathy for him slip. "Okay enough talking lets play the game now!" I've made up my mind, I'll beat him at this game like I said I would, and I'll beat him by such a lead that maybe he'll be quiet for a minute.  
  
Ha ha ha, it's kinda sad that I can remember what I was thinking a few hours back, but then again it's only been a few hours so I don't think it would be that hard to think back on. But the easiest part to remember was the result of the game. Ha ha ha, even thinking back I can laugh at his face.  
  
"Well, well Mr. "I'm really good at this game, I wont lose." I say that last part in a deep mockery voice with my hands on my hips, and my back leaning slightly back. I love teasing this man, it's so easy! "What do you say about that!?! My horse came in first place!" I say as I stick out my index finger, showing how I'm number one. "And even though your horse did come in second it was a whole thirty seconds behind mine!" I put my hands on my hips again with a big cheesy smile on my face.  
  
"So." he says while looking halfway to the side, he's blushing from embarrassment. "I'll beat you at something besides video games! I bet I can beat you at anything besides video games!" He challenges me, heh, trying to gain back some pride huh?  
  
"Name the event, time, and date." I said feeling pretty confident in myself, while leaning forward towards him.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon. The event will be roller skating or skating on roller blades. Depends what you own really.." His voice softens up towards the end as if he were thinking. "Roller skating be better actually!" he comebacks, as he too leans forward, with his right fist in front of him.  
  
I loosen up, and get out of the pose I was previously in, Chibodee mocks my posture, as I look down at the ground he looks at me. "I can't skate." I whisper, so much for any event. come to think of it, I don't know a lot of sports. All I ever trained for was for my Gundam, as for games. I caught on to them very quickly; I was so hooked on video games that I didn't start on any other activity.  
  
"I'm sorry Allenby I missed that."  
  
"I can't skate." I repeat a little louder.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what?" he starts to bend down so he could hear me.  
  
Dang! Can he not hear people when they whisper to him!?! "I can't skate Chibodee." I say in a normal volume voice.  
  
He stands up to his full height again "Oh? Is that it?" he says this so calmly while scratching nose and looking up. "Why did you whisper it? Was it "Top Secret" or something?" He gives a forced laugh.  
  
"No. It just kinda embarrassing.." I say with blush creeping on my face.  
  
"Hey that's okay Allenby! I'll teach you tomorrow if you want me to."  
  
"Sure!" I say, happy that he isn't giving me a hard time so far, like what I was previously doing to him.  
  
"Okay then tomorrow meet at today's meeting spot at the bench. Come at 10 o'clock A.M. if you don't mind. After all we need to buy you some supplies."  
  
"Okay then 10 o'clock it is." I see Chibodee look at his watch.  
  
"Come on, we better get you home, I heard Sweden is hard on you."  
  
"I'm independent for a year, so I don't care what time I get home. But I'm willing to bet your crew cares about the time you get back."  
  
"Yeah. They've been "worried" about me for the past two weeks." We started walking outside now, and I look at him. He has his arms folded behind his neck, and is somewhat looking up. Wait! Did he just say the past two weeks? "There was nothing to worry about I was just keeping in shape, by training." He looks at me, "I'm sure that they'll all be happy to know, I went to out to lunch, and got my butt kicked at the arcade." He smiles at me, and I smile back. We're walking along the boardwalk now; I know he has to go soon.  
  
"Well, here's my stop." He says to me while pointing his thumb to some rental apartment complexes.  
  
"I had a good time Chibodee, thank you for letting me come." I feel like a shy little school girl.. Grrr, I hate that feeling!  
  
"Hey it was nothing besides; I wouldn't have gone to the arcade if you weren't with me, so thank you Alenby." He looks at me and smiles once again. Man! I can feel a blush come across my face. Stupid Chibodee with his green eyes and nice smile. "Well see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I say as I watch him leave to his building.  
  
I snap back into reality, and look at the time; it's three in the morning?!? I get up, and dust off the sand. I better be getting back to my place for some sleep. I'll probably need it tomorrow. I start to walk home, but I stop to look at the moon, and the stars in the sky, just one more time. Thinking back I'm glad I came and saw Chibodee today, I have this feeling that tells me that we'll become good friends.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: That's the end for this chapter, I know it's shorter than the previous one but it's about my average length of the first two chapters. Please review!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
~*~ Review Response~*~ I got 3 for chapter 3 how cool is that! =0D  
  
To: the Desert Fox  
  
Well thank you for the response on the waiter, I don't know why but when I wrote the third chapter it just came to me that the waiter should be well a "unique" character. As for Chibodee's hair being pink, maybe he thought it was red and it ended up turning pink (it happened to my friend once so it could happen) and then maybe he decided that he liked it pink, and just kept it.  
  
You guessed right that Argo is with Nastasha, I'm a big Nat/Argo fan (their relationship though the show is just so cool!) If I do write an Argo/Shirley fic I would have to do a lot of research (as in watching every episode that they're in not that I mind =0) ) on their character and find a reason why they should be together. But I do stories one at a time, and I'm already thinking of a Card Captor Sakura story next or an Escaflowne fic (to many ideas floating in my head!) If I were you I would just join fanfiction.net and write one yourself! After all you have an idea on what the fic should be like, so why not just put it in words? That's what I did for this story. Well, that's all I have to say (give some thought about just writing that fic though =0) ) I hope you enjoyed this chapter Desert Fox. Bye ~*~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Black Joker Lady  
  
Lol, I always enjoy getting your reviews. After all you read my story since chapter one! =0) So, I truly appreciate your opinions and views. And I'm not going to yell at you because there is no need for me to. Lol. Don't worry about the Argo and Shirley thing; I never had any intention on making them a couple in this story. If you look at my profile you would have seen I too like Nastasha and Argo (it says Nat/Argo but I think it still would have given you an idea who Nat was).  
  
Thank you for pointing some information out to me, but all this I already know. (I have the entire show in Jap with subtitles =0D ) So I know that Allenby and Chibodee never got together (thus why it takes place after the show), and I'm going to address Chibodee's relationship with his staff later in the story ^.~ so please be wait a little longer. As for the age difference it's only four years, for a lot people it not that big of a gap although to some seems like it is. Besides age shouldn't really matter (when people fall in love it's for the other person's personality not because they're the same age as you). I hope you're less angry by this response, and please if you want to know the basic couplings just check my profile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I really hope that you read it, I have a feeling that you're not even going to read my story from now on because you though it was going to have Argo/Shirley. ^.^ ' ) Anyways please respond, I always welcome any different opinions with open arms. ~*~ Alimoe =0D (PS: I hope you didn't hurt someone when you said I'm going to demolish something now =0) )  
  
To: Gold Diamond  
  
You're new reviewer! ::dances around:: I'm glad that you decided to read my fic! Thank you so much! Thanks for the comment on the waiter, I'm glad readers are enjoying his "unique" character! I hope you liked this chapter too! ~*~ Alimoe =0D 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
AN: At the bottom after my last AN I have a shout out to anyone who reviewed.  
  
The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair, Chapter 5  
  
I get to the beach and look at my watch it's nine-thirty. Okay so I'm a bit early. So what? I woke up early. I look up at the bench I suppose to meet Chibodee at. Huh? Why?  
  
"Good morning Allenby! Ready to buy some skates?" he says while leaning back on the bench with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Chibodee? Huh. Sure!"  
  
He walks to me. "Come on then let's go! The sooner we get some skates the sooner you can learn!" He grabs my hand and we go the way I was coming from. I don't understand what's going on. We're walking really fast!  
  
We make a turn down a street, "Chibodee! Hey Hot Shot where are we going? And why are we moving so fast?"  
  
"We're trying to get to the shop." He said while making his way though the morning rush. He stopped suddenly. "Here we are!" I too stopped and looked at the store we hurried over to. There was a display window to my left with a bike and gears, and a sign telling people who were interested about it, above the bike was the shop's name in green letterings shaped as a horse shoe. 'Pete's Sports Wear.' This is it?  
  
"Come on lets go in." he said, as he takes me inside, it I just notice that his hand still owns mine, and blush a little. It's only been one day, yet I don't think he notices this small detail like I do.  
  
A small high pitched bell rings as we enter the building. Inside is a small store, with (I'm assuming) Pete at the front desk, doing some paper work.  
  
The man looks up. "Hi there Chibodee. Do you want to see the new boxing gear I just got?"  
  
I look at the man, he was kinda older than I previously imagined. He was bald on the top of his head, and had very little white hair around his ears. He had nice warm brown eyes and a friendly smile, with real teeth (or at least they look real). The man was a little chubby, but just by looking at him; I could tell he used to be a football player, the kind of football they play in America or maybe he used to play rugby, maybe for collage or just for fun.  
  
"No thanks Pete, I brought my friend Allenby so she could learn how to roller skate." Chibodee replied while giving a head movement in my direction.  
  
"Oh, I see. A friend of yours huh? Well, if you want skating supplies that's fine with me, it's in the second room back to the right. It's on the left side self. But are you sure you don't want to look at the boxing gear Chibodee? There's no guarantee they'll stay here for long. And I do want my best customer to be the one to get them."  
  
"No thanks Pete, maybe some other time. Thanks for the directions, we'll go look at the skate now." We move in back of the wall which Pete's check out and desk was in front of. "Come on Allenby, lets find you a good pair."  
  
Wow this place must have been an apartment or something before, because stores, even private small ones, aren't set up this way. It seems like a maze to me, no wonder Chibodee is hanging on to me, he most likely doesn't want me to get lost.  
  
We finally make it to the skates, okay maybe finally isn't the right word, but the point is we got there. I look around on the shelves. Wow, there are so many different kinds! There skates that turn into shoes, skate that have all four wheels lined up behind each other in a straight line (that must be a roller blade, cause it's kinda like a blade of wheels), then they have these skates with these fancy design on the wheels and the word 'Turbo' on the box.  
  
"Here Allenby try these on." Chibodee hands me, a pair of skates that are white, with blue laces, and wheels. I try on one, and decided that it was too tight of a fit comfortably.  
  
"Nope, if we can go one size up then they should be fine." I reply back as I put back the skates and give it back to him.  
  
He looks around some more. "Here these should be better." He gives me a box, with white skates, and now teal laces, and wheels. I try them on..  
  
"Hey! These are nice and comfy!" I try to stand up. Whoa. These things are weird! I can't balance myself. I move forward, with both arms wobbling, nope that does not help at all. Now I'm going to fall forward. I try leaning back, but ack! I'm falling! I quickly shut my eyes, waiting for me to fall. The ground isn't that far away, I should be okay.. Huh? No ground? I peek one eye open and I see Chibodee, smirking at me. I open both eyes as he sets me down in a sitting position. How embarrassing!  
  
"At lest we found you some skates. Let's put them back in the box and buy them first okay?"  
  
I nod my head in silent agreement, I don't want to look at him, I bet he has that cocky grin of amusement on his face. I quickly untie my skate laces, and return them to the box for the time being. I walk behind him as we make our way back to the front. I put the box of skates on the desk, and Pete asked the question "Will this be all?" I nod yes.  
  
"It comes out to be 7.50 please."  
  
I pull out my small wallet from my pocket when I saw.  
  
"Here you go Pete." Chibodee, gave him some money.  
  
"Chibodee?!?! What are you doing? It's MY skates, I pay!"  
  
He laughs. "No you don't I owe you, consider it my way of the lser giving something to the winner from last night!"  
  
"But!" He covers my mouth with his hand.  
  
"No buts!" He says calmly and firmly.  
  
"Bu."  
  
"Nope." He interrupted. "Hey Pete, did I ever properly introduce, my friend here?" Dumb Chibodee he changes the subject. I'll pay him back, eventually.  
  
Pete looks at me while putting the box of skates in a big plastic bag. "No, I don't think you ever did."  
  
"I'm Allenby." I say, while extending my hand for a good 'nice to meet ya' shake.  
  
"And as you probably guessed, I'm Pete." He shook the hand I offered. "It's nice to meet, you. I hope to see you two in my shop again." I smile at him, as Chibodee takes the bag with the skates in it.  
  
"See ya Pete." Says Chibodee as he grabs my hand again.  
  
"Bye Pete!" I wave as we leave.  
  
The door makes the ring sound and once again we're outside. I look at my watch, ten-thirty. I look at Chibodee, who appears to be thinking.  
  
He looks down at me. "Did you have breakfast yet?"  
  
"No." I reply, come to think of it, I should had eaten something before I left this morning.  
  
"There's a nice coffee place down the street, if you want we can get a muffin, and some hot coco or coffee depending on what you want. What do you say?"  
  
Hot coco sounds good to me right now, and a bear claw would be tasty too! "Okay Chibodee I'll go, as long as I pay for you this time."  
  
"Nope, no deal." He lets go of my hand.  
  
"Fine, no deal." I say as I cross my arms. Man I was looking forward to that bear claw! But I'm more stubborn than hungry right now, so this is the result.  
  
"Hmm.. How about I buy food, you buy the drinks deal?"  
  
Hmm. there's a catch I know it. But it sounds fairer than him paying for all of it so.. "Deal."  
  
We start to walk towards the café, not holding hands, just walking, and making light conversation along the way. He he he I can't wait for the rest of the day I can tell it's going to be fun learning how to skate, especially with Chibodee teaching me, at least I know he'll catch me if I start to fall.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out; I hope it was worth the wait! It's about a page longer than the last story. Oh! Also I didn't use any currency because I know in different countries you use different currencies! (Kinda smart huh? Just kinda though!) Well please review!  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
~*~ Review Responses ~*~  
  
I got 2 new reviews from chapter 3 and 5 reviews from chapter 4! ( Whoo, that's really good, I'm so happy! =0D )  
  
~*~  
  
To: Black Joker Lady  
  
Lol, I'm glad you're still reading this; I hope my story never gets to that point when it gets really bad that would make you not want to read it. Lol, I'm sorry it took a while to update. PLEASE review again!  
  
PS: I feel bad that I made you upset for a whole day, sorry. =0(  
  
To: the Desert Fox  
  
Yup you were right Allenby has lost to Foonie in at a horse-racing game, but that's in the 'Go For It Domon' section of the manga, my story is based off the amine, so it doesn't really count. I still don't see why you can't write, I'm sure you'd be good at it. I wouldn't write with a group though because of the fact the people visualize different things differently. (If that makes sense) They took away G-Gundam over here again, so =0( But that's okay I still have the episodes to watch whenever. I would still think about writing if I were you, just keep trying until you get it right! Oh, and Happy (late) MS Gundam Anniversary to you too!  
  
To: Sissi  
  
Hi Sissi! Before I get started I just wanted to say thanks for the constructive criticism. I've been trying to make sure I won't repeat my words that often, so thanks! Okay on to the response.  
  
About the whole Allenby/Chibodee thing well my lips are sealed up. Hmm.. From what I planed there's going to be about 12-15 chapters depending on the length, and maybe an epilogue. (Cause I thought of a really good idea!) I don't know if that helps you, but at least you can make some guesses on when the two will get together! Lol, I don't think I update to quickly any more huh?  
  
Hehe I'm happy on this review, this chapter received some good adjectives! Thanks for the nice review on Chapter 4! Oh and I'm glad you liked the summaries of Marmalade Boy, I hope they translate the manga over there soon.  
  
To: Qui-ti  
  
Qui-it you are a super cool person! Both of your reviews made my day! I don't understand why it came to you as a shock that I heard of you, but that's okay. I'm glad that you're starting an Allenby/Chibodee fan-fic! Maybe other people will too! That would be so cool! The picture on your shoe sounds kinda cool; your friend must be a really good artist! Lol, thanks for your overwhelming positive response on both chapters, like I said before it really made my day better.  
  
I never saw Cowoby Bebop, but I heard of it, maybe I'll start looking into it. I'm sorry but I haven't read your fics yet. (Sorry, but I can't wait to read your FFX fic, when I get time.) When I looked at your favorite stories I saw my fic in there! That was so COOL! I was so happy the rest of the day! So thanks Qui-ti, I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
To: Ping  
  
Lol, I know Chibodee never does get the girl, and he should too! Lol, I'm glad this was a fun story to read so far, I hope this chapter and the ones to come will be too. Send me the URL to your G-Gundam website and I'll take a look. If you want you could put this fic in the fan-fic section. I don't mind. Hope to read a response from you! =0D 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
AN: At the bottom after my last AN I have a shout out to anyone who reviewed.  
  
The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair, Chapter 6  
  
I look at the cement, then at the beach that's beside me. Chibodee says this was the perfect place to learn how to skate. The cement was even, and when I learn how to skate it will only be a ten-minute skate back to where we met. Not only that but this part of the boardwalk wasn't crowded, and the view and sea breeze was nice. I try to stand up with white skates on my feet. Okay, one movement at a time. Okay I think I got the balanc. . .  
  
"Chibodee!!!!" - "Ack!!!" I start to fall once again, but I never touched the ground because of a pair of muscular belonging to a man with a very good sense of humor, or at least at the moment.  
  
He sits me back down. "Are you okay Allenby?"  
  
I put my arms on my lap, and look at him. "Yeah thanks for the catch Chibodee. But did you see me I almost had complete balance for more than fifteen seconds!"  
  
He put his arms behind his neck, and smiles at me. "Yeah I saw, you were doing really well! What made you lose your balance anyways?"  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure I heard someone call out. . ." - "Chibodee!!!"  
  
"What?" Both of us say as we turn our heads towards the voice.  
  
"Ack! Bunny!" He has that surprised look on his face with an arm bent toward his face. "I'll be right back Allenby, sorry!"  
  
"It's okay, go." I say as he gives a grateful look and skates towards Bunny on his full of Neo-America pride roller-skates.  
  
I watch Chibodee talk to Bunny, as the rest of his cast shows up. I can't hear what they're saying, but just watching Chibodee's facial expressions seem to amuse me enough. Man I wish I had a camera, he looks embarrassed, I mean like when the middle-school bully pants you right in front of your crush, embarrassed! Ha ha ha! I wonder what happened to the man with the cocky grin?  
  
I continue to watch, trying to at least get a feel what they're talking about. I don't know, but the blond girl just clapped her hands together with a happy look on her face. The girl with the dark hair just began to smile. The one with the glasses, I think Chibodee said her name was Bunny, began to look a little disappointed. And the leader (or the one who looked like the leader) just listened and gave me a few glances, like she was examining me. Hmm. Now I really want to know what they're talking about.  
  
I see Chibodee wave good-bye as he comes skating towards me. Man every time I see those skates I want to laugh. I mean there's nothing wrong with showing pride in one's colony, but I think Chibodee went through a little TOO much effort to show his pride.  
  
He has Red, white, and blue laces and wheels, and I think his once white skates are now drawn with Neo-America flags ALL OVER IT! Not only that but his helmet is gleaming with red and white stripes, and two blue squares (one on each side) each with four white stars with a yellow 'N' in the middle of the squares. Great. . . even his helmet adds more of Neo- America's flag to his skating equipment. He he he. He kinda looks like a dork! He he he he he. . .  
  
"What are you giggling about?" He asks as he pulls into the area I'm in.  
  
"Nothing. I'm ready to try again!"  
  
"Okay, I ready." He stands there in perfect balance in his skates ready to catch me in case I fall. It's kinda nice to know that he'll catch me, but it's sickening knowing that he has the otter most perfect balance on skates and I don't.  
  
"Okay. I'm getting up. I'm almost there. And I'm standing. And. I HAVE BALANCE!" I hear him clap. Yah! I'm balanced! I'm balanced!  
  
"Now are you ready to start moving."  
  
Huh? I stop celebrating. Moving? Moving. . . NOOOOO! I don't want to move! I look at him only to find out that his face is right in front of mine. And extremely close. . .  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" He says while checking the neck strap on my plain white helmet we bought after breakfast.  
  
"But!"  
  
He pulls back from my face. "Don't worry!" Is all he says while he grabs my hands. "Just take things one stroll at a time. Besides I'm holding onto your hands and I'm right in front of you! All you have to do is trust me!"  
  
I tightened the grip on his hands. "Okay, one glide at a time." I look down at my feet, and start to move my right foot; it's trembling a little. I stop and move my left foot it's also trembling. "Chibodee," I look up at him, "I feel out of balance."  
  
"That's cause you're not flowing."  
  
"Flowing?"  
  
"Well, when you walk do you pick up your foot take a step, stop, then pick up your other foot and take a step?"  
  
"No. . ." I put my head slightly down, I feel a little stupid. . .  
  
"Same with skating! Just go right left, right left. Don't worry about it you're learning! I made the same mistake when I was learning." He tilts my chin up. "Want to make learning a little more fun?"  
  
I smile, "Sure! What do you have in mind?"  
  
"When I move my right foot back you bring your left foot forward. When I put my left foot back you put your right foot forward! It's like you're trying to catch my feet!"  
  
"Hmm. . . I guess that might help. Okay let's give it a try!"  
  
I look down and we start to skate again. Right, left, right, left, right, left. Hey I think I'm getting this! "I'm getting this Chibodee!"  
  
"Good! Now try to catch my feet now." He started moving a little faster.  
  
Hmm. . . I can do this. . . Right left right left. HA! I got the beat! "Hey Chibodee do I get a prize if I do catch your feet?" I don't know why, but I just thought of the question. I tried to glace up to see his face, but my efforts failed, I think skating is more important right now.  
  
"Well . . . How about a good I.O.U.? It can be used on whatever the other wants okay?"  
  
"Sure that sounds good!"  
  
"But if you trip or fall you owe me an I.O.U. deal?"  
  
"Deal!" I'll make sure I never trip or fall!  
  
"Chibodee!" A male voice calls.  
  
I look up and once more to the voice that's calling Chibodee. (He's just Mr. Popular today isn't he?) "Huh? Ack!" I just tripped and fell on Chibodee. It's not fair I only looked up for a few seconds!  
  
"Ha ha ha." He laughs well heartedly. "Guess you owe me!"  
  
"Guess so . . ." I look away, how embarrassing, I feel myself blush. Then I look at my position and his and blush more, I have to get up fast! I try to stand, and I almost . . . fall! Well at least the position is slightly better, instead of me looking like I pinned him onto the ground now it looks like I fell diagonally onto his abs, well my abs on his my head is close to his chest.  
  
"Hi George. What brings you out here?" Chibodee says while pushing his arms behind him, trying to put himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Well. . . I came to. . ." I can see that George is in his normal knight clothes and he's looking to the side with a hand on his forehead. If he's embarrassed just looking at us, think how the people living the sight are!  
  
"What a funny picture!" ::Click:: "Thanks Chibodee, I'm sure everyone will laugh when they see this picture!" Great now there's a picture of this.  
  
"Miss. Marie I don't think it was appropriate to take a photo when the two are obvious um. . . difficult position."  
  
The blond princess of Neo-France giggles as Chibodee helps me up now that we caught a break.  
  
"Sorry George, but it was too amusing to pass up not taking a photo!"  
  
George smiles at her, with a very familiar look that I think I've before. "Well, if it makes you happy. . ." She returns the smile, and I get the feeling that we could go away right now and those two wouldn't notice. "I apologize for Miss. Marie for she just got a camera and she takes pictures of any sight that amuses her in the slightest way."  
  
"That's okay George, don't worry about it. I want to see the picture when you get them back, I'm sure she saw many funny sights that I would also want to see."  
  
The princess' face lights up and she happily replies. "Sure Chibodee, I'll show them to you as soon as I get them back!"  
  
"Cool! I'll be looking forward to it!" He returns a smile, then directs his attention back to George. "So what did you call me for anyways George?"  
  
"Oh! I came to invite you to come skiing!"  
  
"Skiing?"  
  
"Yes, skiing. Everyone from the Shuffle Alliance is going, well except for maybe you. You can bring Allenby too of course, if you want to. We were going to tell Rain to invite you, Allenby, but since you're here. . ."  
  
"You two should come! I'll be sure to take pictures!" Marie says while holding up her camera.  
  
Chibodee looks at me, and I nod. Why not go I'm sure it'll be fun! "I know we can go but I have to ask my."  
  
"Pardon Chibodee, but if you're talking about your crew I already saw them and they all said yes without a second thought. In fact there are the ones who told us that we'd find you here." Interrupted George.  
  
"Sounds good to me then. When is the trip?" "In about two and a half months, December 7th is the exact date." Explained the blond.  
  
"Okay, I'm sure we'll see you before then."  
  
"Yes of course, until then; Chibodee, Allenby." George waved.  
  
"Wait, Maria do you have a picture of you and George?" How sweet of Chibodee to think of it! Hmm. . . I'm kinda surprised too. Sweet and Chibodee? Well. . . I guess sometimes they can go together. I guess this is one of those times.  
  
"No, not yet Chibodee." She turned back around and sounded a little confused "Unless you would be so kind as to take a picture for me!" A huge smile spread across her face.  
  
"Of course, I figured you'd like one." Marie gave the camera to Chibodee, and he carefully took it. "Okay now get closer together."  
  
Ha ha, it seems that George is really shy when it comes to showing his affections for the princess in public; he's turning slightly pink.  
  
"Closer George! Closer, closer, come on closer! Okay one, two, three." ::Click::  
  
I giggle, what a cute picture that will be! Those two are leaning in to one another, and George, put his arm around her. I can't wait to see those pictures now.  
  
"Okay here you go princess." Chibodee gave back the camera.  
  
"Thank-you so much Chibodee, I'm going to love that picture when it comes out! Thanks!" She turns to run off with George.  
  
"Um. Miss Maria?" I feel awkward addressing her, I don't really know her, and she's a princess so maybe I should have said 'princess' instead.  
  
She turns back around "Yes Miss. Allenby?"  
  
"When you get those pictures back, can you let me look at them too. Please."  
  
"Sure! I'll be sure to inform you as well Miss. Allenby."  
  
"Thank-you, and please call me Allenby."  
  
"Okay, Allenby, and me Maria. Bye-bye!" She waved and left with George.  
  
I heave a sigh I guess I was nervous. I feel an arm on my shoulder; I look up and see Chibodee smiling at me. "Don't worry you did fine." I give a smile as a thank-you and we stay like that for a moment, just looking at each other. Whoa! Snap out of it Allenby o'girl!  
  
"Ready to get started again?" I rushed the question while moving away from his arm.  
  
"Sure." Was his short and simple reply, as he once more took my hands and we began to skate. This time I tried not to look at his feet as much. Every time I looked up at him, I would see him looking back at me with a grin on his face and a look in his eyes. The look makes me feel scared and special at the same time. Hmm. . . haven't I seen that look before? I can swear I have seen it somewhere, maybe I'll figure it out in the future. But right now I don't want to think too much cause I'm feeling pretty good in this moment.  
  
~*~ End Of Chapter 6 ~*~  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? I had more people in this chapter! Like George and Marie/Maria.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh if you're confused about that name thing, I'm also kinda confused, in the episodes that I have George calls her Maria in the beginning and Marie towards the end, odd huh? So in order to save any more confusion I just decided only George can call her by her real name 'Marie' and that 'Maria' will be like a nick-name for everyone else. That way it makes George even more special to Marie/Maria.  
  
~*~  
  
He he can you begin to see how the story is going to go? I think a few can! Depending how busy I am (or how much sleep I need) I'll update again soon. (I have the next few chapters in my head).  
  
Well, like always, I have responses to those of you people who were so kind as to review my story.  
  
~*~ Review Responces! ~*~ I got 8 reviews for the last chapter and 1 review for chapter 1! (cool! =0D )  
  
To: Qui-ti  
  
Hi! Hehe I look forward to your reviews so much! Thry always make me feel like I'm doing a good job with the story! I always want to right the next chapter right away. (But other people/things drag me away =0( But in the summer I'll update more often!) I'm glad I made your day with my last AN I hope this one makes you happy too! I want to know the name of the magazine your friend drew for! I promise to read one of your stories in the summer (I was beginning to read the FFX, but then I had to go eat dinner ^.^ ' ) so expect a review sometime in mid June or sooner depending on finals. Bye! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Alimoe =0)  
  
To: BlueFrosting()  
  
Hehe thanks! You're VERY kind in your review! I'll try to update more often, but I'm busy until after school gets out =0( But after that I'll try to update once a week! Hehehe I agree the Chibodee/Allenby pairing is awesome! You should put some stories up! I promise I'll read one I'm interested in during the summer! I'm sure they're great! And I'm sure that you're a better writer than me! (I know this cause I know I'm not that good =0) ) Anyways like I said before you're really too kind in your review, so thank you it was nice! Hehe it made me smile a big smile! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Alimoe =0)  
  
To: Slimslyde  
  
Haha. You're a very funny person I can tell. The last line was funny! It made me giggle, I'm sure you're very good at humor stories. I can just tell. Well I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to earning more reviews from you.  
  
Alimoe =0)  
  
To: Cloud_Light_Feather  
  
Your review was short up sweet, thank you for taking the time to give me some feed back on how the story was going.  
  
Alimoe =0)  
  
To: Black Joker Lady  
  
Haha a "bad" page in Ranma ½, hehe I know what it is. poor you. Thanks for the spell check tip (I did, but I obviously missed a few ^.^, but I checked this one a few times so hopefully there's none). As for any details on how the story is going to go, hotter. colder. (If that's possible) I'm not saying anything =0! Sorry, you'll just have to keep reading.  
  
Alimoe =0)  
  
To: Liza Akita  
  
Hehe, thanks for the review! If I have a good mind for romance fics it's probally cause I read a lot. =0D Hehe your review was a very nice push to get me to write this one . I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing to you. Thanks for the review!  
  
Alimoe =0)  
  
PS: Hehe I love the phase "kudos to ya" I say it too! =0)  
  
To: Sissi  
  
Hi Sissi! Hehe you and me have the same view on constructive criticism. It only improves your story, so in the long run it's VERY good!  
  
I hope you like this chapter. I don't know if you can kinda see where this story is going, but I'll tell you that from here, more events will start taking place. Well, maybe not this next chapter but the chapter after.  
  
If you want I'll send you some good sites for Marmalade Boy if you want me too. I haven't talked to you lately, but when I talk to you again I can give you some good sites if you want, just let me know.  
  
Alimoe =0)  
  
To: Emma  
  
I'm glad that you like the fic so far; I hope that this chapter was no exception to that opinion. =0) I don't think I can end the fic soon, but I'll try to get more chapters up more quickly.  
  
Alimoe =0)  
  
For Chapter: 1  
  
To: PhoenixStarwind  
  
Thanks for the review. I hope you continue to read the story, as for the Bunny, Shirley, Janet, and Cath point; well. it'll be addressed later. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Alimoe =0) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
AN: At the bottom after my last AN I have a shout out to anyone who reviewed.  
  
The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair, Chapter 7  
  
I open the door to my apartment. Hehe, that's right MY apartment. Let us repeat that one more time, Allenby's apartment. Man, I just LOVE the sound of that! Of course I'm renting the place, heh, like I can afford buying it. Still, as I look around all I can see are my things, so, it's more-or-less it's my place.  
  
I take off my roller skates and place them on a mat next to the door, on the cherry wood entrance area. I close the door behind me, and place the small bag of groceries on the counter. I think I'll look around MY apartment some more before sorting the groceries out. . . I put my chin on the heals of my hands and take a look around. . .  
  
The walls are a creamy white color; it seems to stand out because the carpet, which matched the wooden flooring, was a reddish brown color. Even if the colors didn't really matched I don't really mind. My apartment is small, one bedroom, one kitchen, one bathroom, and one more room that is a living/dinning room. It would have been a good family room, if I had one. . . Ooooh, I felt a chill of bitterness from that thought. I go to the living room and hit a button on my answering machine, so that red light would stop blinking.  
  
It pauses before playing the message. . . Do do do do. . . Okay so I got it at a garage sale and it's a little old, it will play the message, sooner or later. I'm back in the kitchen now, sorting out my items while I wait. . .  
  
"Hey Allenby!" Greeted a friendly voice from my machine. I smile as I continue to hear Rain's message on the answering machine.  
  
"I just called to see how things were going in your new place. You got an answering machine so I'm thinking that things are going well. Also how are things going for skiing? The trip is in two more weeks. I know I'm looking forward to it! Call me back so we can plan our next sister get- together okay? Bye!" ::Click::  
  
Two more weeks for skiing. . . I sigh. Great. . . I'm looking forward to it, but I hope. . . I hope I still remember. . . I've only been skiing once, when I was small, before Neo-Sweden became. . . And I don't want to bother Chibodee with teaching me how to ski, he already taught me how to skate. . . I sigh again, and head towards my bed.  
  
As I plop down on my nice soft bed, I look up at the ceiling. Skiing. . . Not only that but everyone from the Shuffle Alliance is going. . . I mean they're all very nice people, I hung out with them once or twice with Chibodee. I know I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about something else. . . If I can only place it. . . Maybe I'm still nervous about Chibodee's crew. . . especially the leader, Shirley. But why would I be nervous? Man I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore! Am I. . . nervous about her relationship with Chibodee? Like what is she to him? Friend? I KNOW she's more than JUST a crew member/leader. Then what is she? A girlfriend?  
  
"Ike!" I say out loud while moving into a sitting position. "How can I think that? Why am I thinking that? Aie! Why do I CARE?" Man to much thinking! Brain overload! (Dumb Chibodee he messed up my mind!)  
  
I flop back down on my bed and put the pillow on my head in frustration. ERG! I'm so confused! I turn to my right side, my pillow now resting on the top of my head. I look at my small dresser.  
  
It's a cute little dresser, also cherry wood (I bought it to match the place) it has one semi-shallow drawer, and a deeper drawer underneath the first one. On top of the dresser are my clock, and a picture. I sit up and put my pillow in my lap. I look at the picture some more, before I pick it up and look at it more closely. I smile fondly at the picture.  
  
Maria gave this picture to me since she likes taking pictures now 'n days. I guess I put it beside my bed, because no matter how gloomy I may get, or how frustrated, this picture always makes me smile. Okay. . . I'm in a better mood now, I should talk to Rain, after all, she did ask me to call back. Hey if I'm lucky she might know the answer to my situation!  
  
I set the picture of my first experience skating down back on the dresser and head towards the living room.  
  
I pick up the phone and start dialing Rain's phone number.  
  
::Ring; Ring; Ring:: "Hello?" a male voice answered. Heh, to think that at one time this man's voice made me have butterflies in my stomach, now he's only like my brother.  
  
"Hey Domon! Is Rain there?" I ask in my normal, cheerful, voice.  
  
"Oh hey Allenby! Well, Rain is here, but she's almost out the door, can she call you back?"  
  
"Oh!" I'm a little disappointed (it mostly likely could be heard). I *really* wanted to talk to her now.  
  
"Oops never mind Allenby here she is. . ." - "Thanks Domon!"  
  
"Hi Allenby! I tried calling you about two hours ago. You were out again?"  
  
"Yeah. . . But whatever it is your thinking, sis, it's not it."  
  
"Well I was thinking that you were out shopping for groceries or something so if it's not that then that means you were out with. . ." - "DON'T SAY IT!" Rain suddenly stops and I can hear a faint giggle.  
  
"No fair, you twisted my words."  
  
"Not really. . . Huh? One sec Allenby. . ." ::mumble, mumble:: ::click:: "Okay I'm back!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Well Domon and I were going to go to a shopping outlet."  
  
"Domon shopping?" I start to laugh.  
  
"Yeah Domon had something he wanted to buy. And I was going to check the book store to see if they had any new mechanical books."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Rain I didn't mean to ruin your-" "It's okay Allenby."  
  
"Anyways, what have you've been doing lately that makes you so hard to get a hold of, little sis?"  
  
"Well. . . I've been practicing skating," with Chibodee "Out in the arcade," also with Chibodee and other people like Sai. "And getting ready for the ski trip. . ."  
  
"Oh! Sounds like you've been living a fun life lately."  
  
I smile "Yes a very fun and happy life. Rain you HAVE to come and see my apartment soon! It's soooooooooooo nice! I just LOVE it!"  
  
Just by the tone of her voice on the phone I know she's smiling just like she always has been these past couple of months. "Okay Allenby, how about our next sister brunch be over at your place?"  
  
"Yay! I can't wait! When do you want to come over? Of course you'll have to bring Domon one time with you, even if it's torture to him, he HAS to see it AT LEAST once!"  
  
"How about on Wednesday for the sister get together, and on Thursday I'll bring Domon!"  
  
"That's sounds great Rain!" I reply happily.  
  
"Good! I'm looking forward to it. So Allenby. . ." Uh-oh, here it comes. . . "How are things going with you and Chibodee?" I fall over like in the anime shows I watch.  
  
"Well. . . I don't really know sis. . ."  
  
"Hmm. . . what's wrong? I know you spend a lot of time with him. You even got to know the other members better because of him. So what's the problem?"  
  
"Sis, I like being with him. Really, I do. We're great friends, and I got to know the people on the Shuffle Alliance a lot better because of him, but. . ."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But never his crew! And every time I see them the leader girl, Shirley, she seems like she's giving me an evil eye. Or like she's judging me, or mad at me because I'm taking away time she could spend with Chibodee. And. . . and. . . I don't even know why I'm thinking these thoughts or why I care it just. . . bothers me for some unknown reason."  
  
I stop for a second before continuing, trying to ration things out so I don't sound rushed like the previous cluster of words.  
  
"What I think I'm trying to ask is what is she to Chibodee that would explain this impression she's giving me?"  
  
"Hmm. . . well lil' sis, I know you're not going to like my advise, but please give it some thought." Great, so it's going to be stuff I already know, but trying to ignore.  
  
"Allenby, please just ask Chibodee the question you asked me. Ask him 'What's Shirley to you?' and he'll give you an answer. The second thing you MUST remember is to trust his answer. Because that small shred of disbelief will grow until you start fighting with him, and I know you wouldn't want that."  
  
"You're right big sis. I think I'll ask him on the ski trip okay?"  
  
"It's whenever *you're* ready." She replied reassuringly. "Also Allenby I know it's hard, and you're probably trying to avoid this question, but ask yourself 'How do *you* feel about Chibodee?'"  
  
I pause, as if the question just entered my mind. Well. . . It kinda *just* made itself known consciously, I guess.  
  
"It was nice talking to you Rain, but I have to eat dinner now okay?"  
  
"Okay Allenby. See you Wednesday right?" She sounded concerned, even though I was telling the truth. I guess my timing was the key to this emotion of hers.  
  
"Right!" I said energetically. "I can hardly wait for you to see the place! I'll send you some instructions on how to get here okay?"  
  
"Okay! See ya!"  
  
"Bye!" I say before hanging up the phone.  
  
I head back over to the kitchen, and read the instruction on the store brand easy bake macaroni and cheese. I quickly follow the instructions as I set the microwave for three minuets and press the 'Start' button.  
  
I lay down on the couch while my food heats up. How *do* I feel about Chibodee? I'm sure that question was in the back of my mind, and I know Rain is trying to help me by asking it, but. . . it only makes me more confused. I mean I like him friend wise, but is it more than that?  
  
::Beep::  
  
Well my dinner is ready, right now let me only think about food, and what's on the T.V. I can think more on this complex later. But. If there's one thing I decided it's that I need to answer my own question before I ask Chibodee his. Well I guess I got two weeks. . .  
  
~*~End of Chapter 7 ~*~  
  
A/N: Well sorry it took sooooooooooo long to get out. I knew what I wanted but typing it was a little bit harder. Main cause this was one of those thinking chapters, what's running though Allenby's mind so you'll understand the future chapters. This was also hard to get out cause of finals (ACK! I'm sooo glad they're over), plus a whole bunch of stuff! Ack, so much to do! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as you possibly could, and I'll try to update ASAP but no promises.  
  
Happy 4th of July! (Well it's super soon, so I figured I'd wish it to anyone from the U.S.A or Neo-America one of the two.)  
  
Last thing before the responses is that I'm going to be on vacation for 4 days and working like a dog after that. So please be patient, as I said before I'll update ASAP, thank you.  
  
And for your knowledge: Ike and Aie are sound pop outs. They just come out of the mouth when one's frustrated or is confused about what one's thinking. Just letting everyone know. ^.^  
  
~*~ Response to the Readers ~*~  
  
~~~Last chapter I got seven (my fav number) reviews by different people! (Chibodee reviewed chapter 6 twice! Cool huh?) For Chapter 1 I got 1 more added, Chapter 2 one more review was added, Chapter 3 one more review was added, and last but not least one more was added for Chapter 5.~~~  
  
^.^' Now The Responses ^.^ '  
  
To: the Desert Fox (Chapters 5&6)  
  
Even If the outfit is kinda dorky looking that's how I pictured Chibodee looking. He always has Neo-America pride with him at all times. Thanks for the input on Marie/Maria's name. Even in the manga I have it says both, I wish people would make up their mind about her name. Anyways I ended up switching it and revised the chapter (including spelling mistakes too). Umm. . . I'm not going to go into the subject of Nastasha and Argo and their couplings, like I said before I'm a N/A fan personally so it will most likely be implied that those two are together in this story. But I still strongly encourage you to write a fic on your own, just as you imagined the story line would go. And yes happy SUPER late B-Day to Chibodee.  
  
Also on your comments earlier about Allenby not knowing how to skate, I already explained to the chapter before. I figured that Allenby spends her free time in the arcade and the rest of the time she's training to be the best Gundam fighter with Sweden. (I'm sorry if I didn't explain that clearly in chapter 4) I'm sorry to hear about your story writing ways, I guess when you get the story flowing it just comes (sooner or later) Still, try your best, I'm sure you can write a great fan-fic, try writing it about Mia & Ryo (I never heard of them, sorry) but if you strongly believe in that pairing then maybe you can think of a great story line! Thanks for reviewing and good luck on any possible future stories.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: BlueFrosting  
  
Your mom wont let you post them. =0( Well when you're able to just let me know okay? Hehe you gave me a nice review again! You're so kind! Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry it may take me a while but I always finish what I start so I wont take this story down. I can't wait to read your stories (one day in the future of course, when your mom lets you) good luck on them, and thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (or as much as one could).  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: The Mythotical Mage  
  
A short but very sweet review. THANK YOU!!! Hehe your review made my day, I was so happy. I told my "big bro" someone said I wrote amazing fan-fics! Hehehe Thanks so much again!  
  
Alimoe =0D (PS: Don't worry about spelling mistakes, I make tons of them ^.^ ' )  
  
To: Liza Akita  
  
Hehehe, thanks for the review! You're review really made my day, by saying it made yours! Hehe. I thought the picture was a nice touch to the story, and look it got brought up again in this chapter. Well I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Black Joker Lady  
  
Lol! I love getting your reviews, they're so funny! I know they're not ment to be funny, but I'm one of those people who find simple things amusing/funny. Hehe, I can understand about the computer and not reviewing, it happens to me a few times too. ^^ LOL! I'm sorry your review was soooo funny! I can't help but to laugh. Well, you know my pairings so you don't have to worry about Shirley and Argo or anyone being with Nastasha, so please clam down. (I don't want you to get a heart attack, or for you to hurt someone else, or to be upset for a whole day =0( ) Well it's a good thing I guess that you have Neko to umm. . . clam you down I guess. It's the first time I've heard from her, so it's very nice to meet you Neko. All in all thanks for this review, it gives me a smile and a few giggles every time I read it.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Sissi  
  
Hi Sissi! Thanks for your review on my last chapter. Hehe I was smiling about setting the stage for the future. If any chapter is that, it would be this chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed or at least found this chapter some-what interesting.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Chibodee Crocket  
  
Hehe, the only one who read my story twice! (Or that I know of. . . ) Hehe to get a review from THE Chibodee Crocket, wow, it's so cool! ( =0) ) Well here's a new chapter for you and I hope you didn't find it awful. Anyways, Happy 4th of July (it's coming up soon) to you and the rest of America and Neo-America.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Midnight Raven (Chapter 3)  
  
Hehe, thanks I did continue. ^.^'  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Allenby Beardsley (Chapters 1&2)  
  
Yay! I'm glad this fic is making you a fan of this couple! (SOO HAPPY!) Well please continue by reading the rest of the story.  
  
Alimoe =0D 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
AN: At the bottom after my last AN I have a shout out to anyone who reviewed.  
  
The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair, Chapter 8  
  
I look out the window of the taxicab. Heh, I don't have a clue of where we are . . . which means we must be getter closer to the bus station, our destination.  
  
My view changes from the quickly passing streets to the, err . . . * unique * taxi driver sitter next to me. He had a patch on his right eye and on occasion I can see the blue color from his left eye. His uniform wasn't even a taxi uniform, which makes me feel *very* uncomfortable. Instead it's a pink ruffled shirt with a red suit over it, and a blue bow tie to top off the outfit. On his face is a very eerie solemn yet pleased expression. * Ew. * Just looking at the guy gives me shivers down my spine.  
  
I look out the winder again * PLEASE * let us get there soon! PLEASE! My glance changes to the side view mirror. Humph! Lucky Domon and Rain! They get to sit in the back! Okay . . . thinking back they did offer to squish together so I could sit there with them, but I didn't think it would make sense for all of us to be squished together with no room for breathing when the front seat was empty. Man! Sometimes I can be so stupid when I'm being so logical.  
  
I heave a sigh. Well, at least I think I can see the bus station entrance sign up ahead. Come on Allenby only a few more minutes with creepy driver before you get to se Chibodee!  
  
"You must be really looking forward to the trip Allenby! You have a huge smile on your face." Rain giggles before continuing. "I can see it from back here!"  
  
Huh? I shake my head as if I could shake the smile off my face. " Uh . . . Yeah . . . I'm really looking forward to playing in the snow!" I quickly say as a cover up, my face turning slightly pink from Rain's surprise comment. I didn't even realize I was smiling . . . Now I can only hear Rain quietly giggle. I check the mirror again and I can see Domon shacking his head while his right arm was around Rain shoulder, who now was quiet, but still making the motions as if she was still giggling. Great now I really want to get out of this taxi. (Too creeped out * AND * embarrassed!)  
  
Luckily we're pulling into the bus lot. I quickly look at the bill that the car tallies based on how many miles you traveled. As soon as the car stops I'll quickly pay the man then run to my bags. Ready . . . now! I quickly did what I planed giving him a small tip along with the bill, and dash towards the trunk that just popped up.  
  
Thank goodness, I'm out of that car! I grab my blue duffle bag, along with my black bag with my skis in it and start heading for the bus, while trying my best to avoid my big sister, and her "sisterly deeds". (The sisterly deeds according to Rain are to tease the little sister, and spoil her.) I know if Rain gets into her sisterly deeds mode she'll definitely tease me about Chibodee, and I * really * don't want to be teased about him right now. Speaking of Chibodee, where is he?  
  
I start to look around for him. Hmm . . . I can see the back of a man about the right height as Chibodee . . . He's wearing some dark blue jeans, along with a red windbreaker, colors Chibodee would wear . . . The man has blue hair so I'm almost 100% sure . . . Oh! There's the give away. I can see a tiny lock of pink hair swaying in the wind. Yup! That's Chibodee!  
  
A small smirk speeds across my face as I drop my bags and quickly run up behind him. I grab his shoulders and jump onto his back. I instantly put my arms around his neck, so I don't fall, and put my head over his right shoulder.  
  
"Hi Chibodee!" I say cheerfully as that small smirk turned into a big grin.  
  
He moves his head to face me. "Hey Bee, I was just looking for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I would have guessed that I would've been able to find you with that bright orange wind breaker you're wearing, but I guess not." He said with a tad bit of exaggeration in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, you should've been able to find me." I replied, a little ticked off from the tone in his voice. "Why, what do you think of the outfit? You don't like it?"  
  
He ignores my question and went straight into asking his own.  
  
"Where have you been the past two weeks Bee? I've tried calling, but every time I did I got your answering machine, and I never received a call back even though I'd leave a message."  
  
He sounds almost hurt, which in turn, makes me feel really guilty. I look up at him and can easily see he wants an answer * now *.  
  
"I've been busy trying to get things settled in my apartment as well as trying to get ready for this trip." I quickly say. It's the truth! And if being out a lot helped me not see him while I was thinking about my feelings for him, well, that's just a positive coincidence!  
  
He smiles at me. Thank goodness. I didn't want to hurt him or make him mad or whatever he was.  
  
"If you needed help you could've called and asked."  
  
"I know, but I bother you too much." I say apologetically.  
  
"You never bother me Bee." I smile contently from those words. For some reason I like hearing the pet-name Chibodee gave me. Opps! I mean nickname! Pet-names are for couples, which we're not! Right we're not a couple . . .  
  
"Um . . . thank Chibodee . . ." I say to him, a slight pinkish color in my cheeks. I guess I missed Chibodee more than I realized. I mean look at him, sure he came be a real jerk sometimes, and a flirt at others, but I don't think many people get to see this more sensitive side of him. When his bright green eyes are so caring and understanding . . . Almost hypnotizing . . . That I can't help but to . . .  
  
"Chibodee! Allenby! Look over here!" a female voice calls, breaking my train of thought and making me forget what I was thinking.  
  
"Huh?" We both say as we look towards the direction of the voice.  
  
"Oh! Maria! How are you?" Chibodee asks, as he's the first one of us to regain the ability to speak. I can tell he's slightly flustered. Hmm . . . I wonder why . . . What was he thinking?  
  
"I'm well Chibodee. I was just wondering if I could please take a picture of you two in that pose?" Maria asks while pointing to her camera that's hanging around her neck and is resting on her pink windbreaker with baby blue stripes down the sleeves and around the neck collar. I notice that she too is wearing jeans, but hers is light blue compared to Chibodee's and my dark blue ones. That fair face of hers is as bright as ever with her hair tied back in a tight ponytail.  
  
"She seems eager to take this picture so why . . ." - " not let her take it. Okay, that's fine with me Bee."  
  
"Okay Maria go ahead." I tell her as I can see her face light up before her camera covers it up.  
  
"Ready?" I quickly re-rap my arms more loosely around Chibodee's neck that I become a little bit lower than Chibodee's eyes. I do this so that Chibodee wont "choke" in the picture, plus now it's impossible for him to give me bunny ears without me knowing it. "Okay perfect! Now smile. I'll take the picture on three." We both did as we were asked and waited for the numbers to be heard. "One, two three!" ::Click:: "Cute picture! Both of you had such a gentle and blissful smile! And it was such an adorable pose!" Maria merrily informed us, these along with other compliments about the picture. Her smile and eyes are just gleaming with excitement and joy. * Anyone * could tell she really loves her hobby.  
  
Maria takes a break from talking as she pokes her head around us before readdressing us. "Please excuse me. I would like to take some more pictures before we leave."  
  
"That's fine Maria. As long as we can please get some copies later."  
  
"Of course Chibodee, as always. Thank you for the picture, until the bus. Good bye!" She leaves our company and I can see her run off towards Argo and Nastasha with a faint voice saying, "Excuse me Mr. Argo! Pardon me Ms. Nastasha. May I please take a photo of you two?"  
  
Hehe. We'll most likely have to take pictures on the trip too. Now what was I telling Chibodee before Maria came along?  
  
"Chibodee!!!" Huh? Now who is it?  
  
All of a sudden I can see Shirley and Bunny come out from what seem like nowhere. They come up to us of course . . .  
  
"Come on Chibodee, you have to load up your bags onto the bus." Bunny says, as Shirley shoots me a look before turning her attention to Chibodee.  
  
"And you have other important things to do too. Get going." Shirley orders in (well to me seems like a) harsh tone.  
  
I can hear him sigh, "Yes ma'am." Before Shirley, and Bunny leave us alone again.  
  
Chibodee turns around so now we're face to face, with my arms still around his neck, and my lips so close to . . .  
  
I instantly undo my grip around his neck, but I don't move! He's holding onto me! I know my once pink face is now turning into a red one, because I can feel my heart beat being faster than ever before, and my cheeks being warmer.  
  
He gently set me down on the ground. "I'm sorry Bee I have to go. I'll sit next to you on the bus okay?"  
  
I gathered up some courage and look up at him. He had a warm smile on his face and his eyes were gleaming, but did look genuinely sorry.  
  
"Okay." I smile back. Just by looking at him I feel like I can't help but to smile. "Then I'll see you on the bus." I break away from his company and quickly say something about me needing to get my bags and put it on the bus as well. Then I turn around and start walking away.  
  
"Hey Allenby!" I turn back around to once again face Chibodee.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You look cute today!" WHAT?!?!?!? Please say that again?  
  
"I'll see you on the bus!" He waves with a big grin on his face. "Later Bee!" Then he turns around and leaves.  
  
I also turn back around, but I'm frozen to my current spot. Still trying to comprehend what exactly * just * happened. Chibodee said I looked cute? Yes, that's what happened, Chibodee said I looked cute. I start walking back towards my bags.  
  
Erg! Why in the world did he say THAT?!?!?! 'You look * cute * today!' Those words . . . they're just there, lingering in every part of my mind. Like a broken record player, over and over again. Is he * trying * to confuse me?!?! If so it's working really well!  
  
I try my best to shake the comment out of my mind, at least for the time being. I pick up my bags and look over to my right. I can see Rain and Domon. Rain, by the looks of it, seems to be heading over here. She looks like she wants to talk to me about something.  
  
Um . . . I'm not trying to be rude, but I REALLY don't want to talk to Rain right now. Not when I'm still taken back from Chibodee's comment.  
  
Suddenly I can hear a polite female voice asking the couple if she could take a picture. Oh thank you * so * much Maria! Words can't describe how grateful I am towards you right now. Sorry Rain, I promise I'll talk to you when the reddish color from my face goes away.  
  
I start heading to my left towards the bus. Sai is there, he stands out from his outfit: a bright yellow and dark blue windbreaker and some blue pants. He's kneeling down loading his bags onto the bus.  
  
"Hi Sai!" I greeted while walking up towards him.  
  
"Hey Allenby. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just wanted to load my bags." I reply, with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, I'll take your bags, might as well while I'm down here."  
  
"Thanks Sai!" I gave him my black bag, then my blue duffle bag.  
  
"No prob. Allenby have you been out in the sun lately?"  
  
"Uh . . . Not more than normal why?" That's an odd question.  
  
"Well your cheeks are rather pink, so just thought that you might have caught too much sun."  
  
"Oh um . . . maybe . . . Heh . . ." I look to my side with my arms in back supporting my neck and have a cheesy smile on my face from my horrible response as a cover up from the real reason my cheeks are still a slight shade of pink. "So Sai where's your girlfriend?" I ask after realizing that almost everyone was in pairs except for him.  
  
His face seemed to become a tad bit sad from my question. He stayed still for a moment, holding my blue bag he was about to throw in, as if he was reflecting on something. "Huh?" the sound couldn't help but to slip out of my mouth as I put my arms down and tilt my head somewhat towards my right shoulder.  
  
"She can't come. Her brother is training in the colonies, and he wouldn't let her come down to Earth alone." He said with the uttermost seriousness and disappointment in his voice. His eyes never change focus from the bus in front of him. But I know really he's thinking about her, he just has that look.  
  
"Oh . . . I'm sorry Sai . . . I don't mean to br . . ." - "It's okay Allenby!" Sai interrupts me; he looks up at me and puts on a fake smile as if he wasn't hurting inside. Then finishes up loading his and my bags. "I'll enjoy snowboarding no matter what!" He stands up and wipe off some gravel bit from his blue jeans.  
  
"But Sai, we're going skiing. You know with the two boards and the little poles."  
  
"Well yeah, but you can do other snow activities beside skiing. I know Argo and Nastasha brought two sleds and two pairs of skis. You just had to bring what you wanted to do."  
  
But . . . but I was told skiing! Not anything else! Mentally I'm crying from disappointment until I realize that I can't snowboard or ride a sled. Either way I lose on this trip. Although I'm sure sledding would be easier than skiing . . .  
  
"Um . . . Thanks Sai for clearing that up. I think I'm going to wait on the bus now okay?" I say sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"Uh . . . that's fine. See ya Allenby." Sai replied just before I got onto the bus. He sounded a little confused.  
  
The bus seems to be a reasonable size from the outside; I wonder how the inside is . . . WOW! This bus is really nice! We all had to chip in with the cost for transportation but wasn't a lot. In fact it was reasonably priced, or so I thought at the time. If I knew the bus would be like this I'm being to think the price Maria had us pay wasn't enough.  
  
I run to the back of the bus to see if I'm correct on thinking there's a bathroom here. Yup there is! Two bathrooms are here. I look towards the front to get an overall view of this bus. All the seats have nice cushioning, and armrests to separate seats but can always go up so it can be one big seat. There're four rows on one side so eight all together, and each row holds two people. Each row seems to have plenty of legroom, and seat belts on each seat. Over the seats is an overhead compartment with a net on the boarder for backpacks and such to be put in there.  
  
"Wow! This is a nice bus!" I hear an unfamiliar female voice says from the very front of the bus.  
  
"Yeah it is Janet! Where do you want to sit?"  
  
"Let's sit in the second to the last row on this okay Cath?"  
  
"Okay!" I look forward and I see them beginning to walks towards the back. Well out of the four members of Chibodee's crew those two seem to be nice, to me at least.  
  
"Oh! Hi Allenby!" Janet greeted me.  
  
"Hi. Uh. . How are you two?" I replied, unable to think of something else to say.  
  
"We're great. We can't wait for the trip. How about you? Are you looking forward to it?" Cath replies for both her and Janet.  
  
"Yeah . . . It's going to be quite an experience for me." I awkwardly respond.  
  
"Oh! Well if you ever need any help, I know you can * always * ask Chibodee." Cath says before walking by me.  
  
"Yeah Chibodee will be *more * than happy to help you, Allenby." Janet also walks by me as she says this.  
  
"We're going to sit back here. If you ever want to talk on the bus ride we'll be here." Janet points to the seat that Cath is already sitting in. It's diagonally in back to the left of me when I look towards the back.  
  
"Um . . . Okay! Uh . . . Thank you . . ." I say uneasily. I sit down where I was standing, in the second row of the bus on the right side when you're looking towards the back.  
  
I look out the window, not really looking at the bus lot that's outside of me, but more of just looking out into nowhere at all.  
  
Great now I'm really confused. What were those two hinting at? I mean I think I know what they were hinting at, but are they trying to be misleading so I'll embarrass myself? No it couldn't be, out of the four those two actually seem to like me. Then why?  
  
"Hi!" Ack now who? I look towards the voice. Rain!  
  
"Hey Rain, please sit down for the time being." I motioned for her to sit on the seat next to me.  
  
"I'm not going to sit for long." She whispered, "But I was just wondering how you were doing? You seemed too quite in the taxi, then the next time I saw you your face looked all red and troubled." She finished whispering to me, her face looked concerned and worried. Heh. I have a very nice "big sister"  
  
"I'm fine Rain." I also whispered, I don't think Rain wants us to talk very loud due to the eerie silence on the bus except for the two friends in the back. "I've just been doing some thinking, that's all." I can see Rain's expression grow in concern, and I instantly regret what I just said.  
  
"Thinking? About what?! It has to be something serious to make you put so much thought into it. Is it about you-know-who?"  
  
Think quickly Allenby! "No. It's about this trip; it's just that I'm hoping I don't do anything to make a fool out of myself. I mean it's been a while since I skied last." Whew. Good quick thinking.  
  
Rain face lightens up, thankfully. "You shouldn't worry little sis. I know you'll do just fine. I mean it's not like you've never been skiing before, like me. So at least you have some experience. I'm sure once you put on those skis you'll remember it again, it'll be second nature."  
  
"Yeah . . . I hope so." I give Rain a half-hearted smile. As she smiles in return, then looks up right as Domon was walking up the stairs to the bus.  
  
"I'm going to go sit with Domon now okay little sis?" Rain says while standing up.  
  
"That's fine, I understand. Um . . . Rain how did you know Domon was coming up?"  
  
Rain just looked at me for a few seconds, before smiling. "We just have that bond." She leans in and whispers, "You'll have one too, someday. I'm sure someday soon." She smiles again, before sitting where Domon is. Which is conveniently right in front of me.  
  
I sigh, I return my gaze to the window. Finally time to think, on * all * those confusing messages people are sending me.  
  
"Hey Bee!" Who is it now?! I look to my right and see Chibodee. I should had figured that out, after all he did say 'Hey * Bee! *' And Chibodee is the only one who calls me 'Bee'.  
  
"Hi Chibodee. You finished doing what Shirley and Bunny wanted you to do?"  
  
"Yeah, it was no big deal. They've been making things sound more important than they really are lately."  
  
"Oh?" It wasn't really a question, just a sound for 'that's interesting.'  
  
"Yeah . . . I don't really know why, but they've been doing that. But that doesn't matter. So are you looking forward to the eight hour ride to the mountains?" He asks with a little playful exaggeration in his voice.  
  
"Oh yeah! I love a long ride!" I reply with a smile mimicking his exaggeration.  
  
He smiles back at me before scooting into his seat due to the people passing behind him.  
  
"Wow. Everyone seems to be coming in now huh?" I point out to Chibodee, while we both look at the members and friends of the Shuffle Alliance coming in.  
  
"Yea, and they all seem to be wearing the same thing, a windbreaker and some kind of jean pants." He points out to me. And looking at everyone now, they are. Even I'm following this pattern.  
  
Argo and Nastasha come onto the bus and walks pass us with a quick wave. Argo is wearing black pants and a purple windbreaker with a strip of white around the shoulders to the arm and a patch of white on the sleeve. Nastasha is also wearing black jeans, and has the same windbreaker as Argo except instead of purple she has a dark navy blue one. I look behind me and see that they're sitting in the last seats in my row.  
  
Next in line to enter are Maria and George. George is wearing a dark blue windbreaker. Above his sleeve are two yellow strips and a red stripe in the middle. His windbreaker has a hood with a yellow interior. As for Maria's it only has a collar liner for the neck. They both sit down in the row next to Domon and Rain.  
  
Keiun and Zuisen (Sai's guardians/crew) walk by me. Okay so they're the exception to the statement that was made earlier about windbreakers for they're in their normal clothes. Well, except with jackets on top. I look though the crack in between Chibodee's seat and mine and see them sit in the row behind us.  
  
Sai follows his guardians and sits in the row across from them. All by himself . . . Poor Sai, I wish his girlfriend could've come.  
  
Lastly, but not least I suppose, is Bunny and Shirley. Shirley walks pass me first in a pair of light blue jeans and a plain yellow windbreaker. Bunny follows also in a pair of light blue jeans, but she's in a plain blue windbreaker. They make their way to the back of the bus, sitting across from Argo and Nastasha.  
  
Now Raymond boards the bus. "Excuse me. Excuse me everyone."  
  
The small chatter on the bus stops as we all direct our attention to Raymond, who's still standing in the very front of the bus.  
  
"I have a few small announcements to make. Before we leave, and head towards the mountains I have to give some safety instructions."  
  
We all listened to the safety instructions, about where the emergency exits are, to buckle our seat belts, and how talking quietly along with not doing anything to distract him from the road would be helpful, and so on.  
  
"Okay, now that we all got that straight, we'll be on our way to the mountains!" He concluded, as everyone cheered then preceded to talk quietly among themselves.  
  
"What are we going to do on our way up there?" I ask Chibodee quietly, as I lean forward. "It's quite a drive so we should do something so that we're not completely bored."  
  
"Well . . . To tell you the truth I was going to sleep for some time, then eat a snack, then play some card games. But sleep is the first thing on my to do list."  
  
I move back to my spot. "Sleep?!? How can you sleep on a bus trip with a friend sitting right next to you? You're suppose be sociable!"  
  
He winces as if something I just said hurt him. Then he lays back, puts his hands in back of his neck and closes his eyes. "I will be Bee, after I get a little sleep. I haven't slept well for the past few days for some reason."  
  
I cross my arms in a pout and look out the window. "Fine! I haven't been sleeping much either, but you don't see me falling a sleep when we could be talking or playing card games." I know it's not really a big deal, let the poor man get some shut eye I'm telling myself, but at the same time, I feel kinda hurt that he rather sleep than to spend time with me.  
  
No response.  
  
Erg! This man can be so frustrating! I'll show him! I'll just look out my window. I wont fall asleep.  
  
Man seeing the road pass by after a while is kinda boring. ::Yawn:: But I can't . . . No I wont . . . fall . . . a . . . sleep . . .  
  
~*~ End of Chapter 8 ~*~  
  
A/N: Well there's the end to an extremely long chapter. The longest chapter I have EVER wrote. This was a long chapter as a 'I'm sorry for not updating since forever' chapter. Between working full time, and moving I hardly had time. I wrote on the road though, so it's not that I didn't want to update, it was more like I couldn't. ^.^ Well sorry for the lack of updates, I hope this was worth the wait, although I kinda doubt it. =0)  
  
A/N (revised): Well here's the revised story, if you want to know the difference, there's not much of one. Except that I put Bunny in more parts, and spelling/ grammar stuff. Hopefully this story flowed better then the original chapter. =0)  
  
Oh and one thing, I know I put this in the revised edition of Chapter 7, but I don't think everyone saw it so here it is again, just for you to know.  
  
For your knowledge:  
  
Ike and Aie are sound pop outs. They just come out of the mouth when one's frustrated or is confused about what one's thinking.  
  
And the work Ack has a grr type of feeling to it.  
  
Or at least that's how I use them, just letting everyone know, so there's no confusion. =0)  
  
~*~ Response to the Readers ~*~  
  
~~~ Last chapter I got thirteen reviews! WOW! You people are the coolest! THANK YOU! =0D Ever review made my day! ~~~  
  
To: The Mythotical Mage  
  
Yay! I'm glad you liked chapter 7. It means a lot to me when you say it was worth the wait! I hope this chapter was worth the wait as well.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: BlueFrosting  
  
Hiya! (- My word =0) ) I can see that she let you sign up. =0) That's great! I'll go read your story now! (I told myself not to read any stories until this get posted =0( ) I'm glad your story got some good reviews, I look forward to reading a story by you! And don't discontinue any of your stories! That'd be awful because I want to read some! =0) I hope you enjoyed this long chapter, I hope to earn a response from you.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Black Joker Lady  
  
Lol, you can't find Neko? Hope she didn't get lost . . . Anyways thanks so much for such an uplifting review! It * really * made my day with you saying that I "caught Allenby's spirit" and that you said that you forgot it was a fic, oh so nice to hear. =0D I hope I lived up to that same opinion in this chapter as well. When you're not busy and maybe someday post those fics on Nastasha POV I'll be happy to read them! Thank you for the comment on Allenby's apartment, I figured that she probably never owned much in her life that she'd be proud of the apartment, because it's just about the first big thing she's owned. As for the rest of the details on the fic, well . . . lets just say everything will unfold itself. =0) Thanks for the review; I hope to earn another from you.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: the Desert Fox  
  
Thank you for reviewing my last chapter. I apologize that you thought the apartment thing was annoying, but I figured since Allenby most likely owned something big in her life, she would be proud when she finally does. (After all her gundam belongs to Neo-Sweden) I also apologize that you were confused on what I meant by 'Ike' I put an author note at the end of the chapter so that no one is confused about that from now on, so thanks for pointing that out. Lol, that fun fact is interesting, I learned about it in US history (well my teacher also thought it was interesting) so it was a nice reminder of my old school. =0) Ronin Warriors? Lol, I remember them! I liked that show, but they took it off the T.V. =0( It was such a good show too . . . Well, again, thanks for the review on the last chapter, I hope to earn another on this chapter.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Tiger Lily  
  
Yay! Thank you for the compliment! =0D I know you don't see many of these pairings, that's why I'm writing it, but there's a few. Sorry it took me a while to update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Allenby Beardsley  
  
Hi Allenby! I update after a long period of time, so I live again. =0) Thanks for the review on my last chapter, and a few before that too. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Lol, yeah skiing is quite an experience, I hope to capture that intresting experience in the next few chapters. I read your story when I found a computer at the hotel on my moving vacation (vacation #2 -.-) but it was good, I'll be happy to help you in anyway I can. If you have an e-mail address I can e-mail you, or AIM whatever is more convenient to you. =0) Thanks for wishing a safe vacation, we did, with a few bad bumps (I think my family has bad luck ^.^ ' ) but we all made it out safely. I hope to earn another review from you.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: starangel100890  
  
Hi, I know you said I don't have to give you a shout out, but I decided to anyways, it'd be rude of me to leave you out! =0) Well I did read a story of yours, I will read more, they seem interesting by the summaries. =0) So expect more reviews from me to you a bit later on.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
PS: Thank you for reviewing this time! It's always nice hearing someone opinion on you story. Thank you! =0D  
  
To: Liza Akita  
  
Hi Liza! Nice to hear from you again. =0) If you found the friction between Allenby and Shirley interesting before I would like to know what you think of it now. ^.^ Well I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I sincerely hope that you like this chapter as well. =0) I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Sissi  
  
Hi Sissi! Thank you for the nice review. I covered just about all the main things in chapter 7, and it was nice hearing your opinion on those different factors. =0) Allenby still hasn't asked Chibodee the, err . . . * interesting * question yet, for it seems like she's still confused. Lol, yeah usually boys are more dense on these subjects but I guess not in this case ^^. There's still a lot more to come in the story too! =0) During the move I kept getting more and more ideas. =0D But it takes time to get them on paper (or the computer) so there's the down side. Well I hope to get another review from you, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Chibodee Crocket  
  
Lol, sorry Chibodee you'll have to see how she feels about you in another chapter. =0) And you have one more chapter to get to the skiing. ^.^ I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope to earn another review from you.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
PS: Good luck with Shirley. ^.^  
  
To: Queen of Faeries  
  
Thank you for the * super generous * review! I hope you like this chapter as well, and I'm sorry it took so long to be posted.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Ken no Kakera  
  
I'm glad that you like this story Ken no Kakera! I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, of it. And I agree 100% that Chibodee and Allenby make a really good couple! =0) Thanks for reviewing especially since the story hadn't been updated in a while. Thank you.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: SaiSaiciAngel  
  
Hehe, so I'm a story on your vacation? Lol, I should have done that! Well I hope that you like my story, I also hope that you had a safe and fun vacation. =0)  
  
Alimoe =0D 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
AN: At the bottom after my last AN I have a shout out to anyone who reviewed.  
  
The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair, Chapter 9  
  
Huh? Where am I? I look around and see nothing but red, a deep dark, crimson red. I can feel myself tense up; the feeling of this place is creepy, and familiar, but how? I turn around and see two dark figures; their silhouettes are in the shape of a man and a woman. I instantly run towards them, tears flowing from my eyes and my right hand reaching out for them. "Don't go! Mama, Papa, please don't go out tonight! Something bad is going to happen, I *know* it will! Please don't go!" I shout as my short legs run as fast as they can, I can hear the clanks of the copper hooks against the buttons on my overalls, and my hand can almost touch them, hold them . . . I can see two pairs of sparkling white teeth smile at me, then, just as I am in grabbing range they vanish . . . forever . . .  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" I scream while collapsing to the floor. My arms and knees are barely holding me up as I see tears hit that cold hard crimson floor. "Why?" I ask myself over and over again "Why?"  
  
I feel a sudden jolt on my arm and see a man with no compassion at all. "Get up one forty-seven! We still have trials to test . . ."  
  
Rage fills my heart as I give the dirtiest look I could muster up. I hear a loud booming sound in the backdrop and I instantly run again. Farther and farther away from the awful man, these baggy white scraps I'm now wearing help my legs move more freely and I think they grew longer . . . Once again tears are running down my face, somehow I know the boom sound was bad, and I can't stop running, I can't stop crying.  
  
I feel a sharp pain in my left foot and I finally hit the ground. My legs can't move anymore so I just lay on my right side, with my arms holding me up, head bowed low and cry some more.  
  
"Shh. . . ." I can hear a young male voice say. An arm goes around my left shoulder and I try to look at the boy. Instead he just takes his hand that was on my shoulder and makes my head rest on his chest before rubbing my back. "Shh. . . ." Is all I hear him say again, and I close my eyes to the relaxing sound of his 'Shh's. It seems like I'm going to stay right here forever, content in my position. He gently he helps me up, and I'm once again back onto my own two feet, all pain from them gone.  
  
"I told you before I'd pick you up whenever you fell." He smiles at me fondly "I mean even though you're a though kid, we all need help every now and then . . ." He hesitates for a moment and looks downward. "Me too . . . thank you." Then he ran away.  
  
I run opposite of the boy, but I keep my eye on him for as long as I can. My legs seem to grow again; my pace becomes faster, and more painful. I look ahead of me, as I wince from the pain, and looked back again. Who was I looking at back there again? I look ahead once more; I'm never going to look back from this point on. I avoid many shadows, turning, dodging, and sneaking past some, finally I can see someone! Someone who's not a dark gloomy shadow!  
  
"Domon!" I shout in happiness! My legs instantly forget the pain of the last few moments and I sprint over to him. I can almost reach him! I can almost hug him! I spread my arms out wide, and . . . go right though him and fall flat onto the floor.  
  
"Allenby I can't be whole without the person I truly love. What should I do?"  
  
"Tell her you love her." I reply with my arms holding me up and a pain in my heart.  
  
"I will. Thanks" He said with a smile and then he was gone.  
  
I have no right to cry this time, but I can't help but to feel the need for it. I look around this red stage and see nothing but shadows. Cold . . . dark . . . shadows.  
  
A bright light is quickly flashed and I can see a shadow walk towards me. Strange how familiar he looks . . . The small figure grows and comes around me. He sits behind me, and even though I don't know who it is, my chest tightens. I take a peek at his face as my tears stop falling from a funny smile I receive. He places his left arm around me, and rubs my back. I fall into his chest and lay there, peacefully with my heart pounding loudly but calmly.  
  
"Shh . . ." I hear him say. "You'll be okay now . . . I promise you . . . I'll be with you, to pick you up." And with that he wraps his arms around me and -  
  
I feel a sudden jolt, as the view in front of my eyes, suddenly turns dark before bright white light flickers in and out. I accept the terms with the light and slowly welcome it back to my eyes.  
  
Huh? I slowly look around. 'Where am I again?' I think, with a yawn coming from me. Gray seats? Road passing? Oh yeah! I'm on the bus for the ski trip. Man, that took me a while. Erg I guess that we must've hit a bump in the road that would be the cause of why I woke up. Wait one minute I fell asleep? Erg, I guess I did without even noticing it, and I was trying so hard to prove Chibodee wrong! I turn my head to the right to look to see if he's still sleeping or rather I turn my head until I felt a weight on top of it.  
  
I glance with only my eyes moving from my position. Okay so my legs are curled up where I'm suppose to be seated . . . My seat belt is still on me so I've must have just fallen to the side . . . . . But the window isn't next to me so I must've fallen on my . . right side . . . And if that's true then I'm sleeping on . . . I glance to where my head moved from, it wasn't far, but the material was red. Like Chibodee's jacket. Oh well! I'll just slowly move back to my side and . . . uh-oh . . . my arms are tightly woven around him, even if I try to set them free, his back is too close to the chair for it to be a success. I take a deep silent sigh in defeat. Since I'm here, and I'm going to get caught anyways, I might as well enjoy it. I lay my head back down on his chest and I close my eyes once more.  
  
I quietly yawn one last time, as I expect sleep to find me again. I feel my back being rubbed up and down. Am I dreaming again? No, I just woke up. Reluctantly I open my eyes to be exposed to the light yet again. The light didn't blind my eyes this time though, and I look towards my left to see what was grazing my back. A hand was, but not just any hand, Chibodee's. I burrow my head back into his coat, and closed my eyes as a slightly warm feeling is spreading though my cheeks.  
  
Erg I hate this! First he says one small compliment and what do I do? Blush! Now he's, I guess, subconsciously rubbing my back, and what's my reaction? Blush and hide! Erg, what's happening to me? Where's the tough Allenby? I used to be less obvious to my feelings than this, what's happening?!  
  
I look upwards to see his closed eyes. I mean look at him . . . he's not * that * great, not someone to be ga-ga over. Then again who says I ga-ga over him?! It's not like he's cute, I mean he has that ridiculous pink streak, with blue hair! Haha, although it does kinda suit him - a funny streak for a funny man. But then again it's not like other guys aren't funny! Yeah! There's plenty! But I'm sure Chibodee is the only one who can mess around with you so much to make himself and the other person laugh and yet makes the other person forgive him for whatever stupid prank he pulled. Heh, those big bright green eyes of his I'm sure not many people besides me, his crew and maybe even Rain (when he liked her) has actually see them beg in a puppy dog way. Hehe it's so cute you can't help but to forgive him . . . Wait how did I get of the subject?  
  
Chibodee's face moves downward, and I can see his eyes open, and half of the smile that spreads across his face. I smile as well, and we just look at each other for a few seconds. His arm stops rubbing my back and just kinda falls in front of me, like he's almost holding me.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." He says to me. What does he mean 'sleepy head' he was the last one sleeping! Still with that sweet look on his face, I can feel my clashing thoughts leave my head.  
  
"Good morning." I say, almost sheepishly. Ack! Allenby you need to talk normally! There's nothing really to be shy about, and since when did you become shy!?  
  
"Were you having a nightmare Bee? I woke up when you fell on me. You seemed upset, you were crying . . . I tried to wake you but . . ." He looks away from me, half ashamed. I could tell he was worried, he didn't have to say anything, his eyes blew his cover, if he was trying to cover it.  
  
"No! It's okay, but thanks for trying. It was one of those dreams where I had to work things out myself. But I'm sorry that I fell on you. And I'm also sorry if I had you worried . . ."  
  
"No, no, it's okay. Every time I heard you crying I rubbed your back. I know it sounds dumb, but it seemed to clam you down."  
  
"Oh?!" That sound came out. Hmm . . . wasn't something like that happing in my dream? I try thinking back to the dream I *just* had. I should be able to remember it. But the dream seems to go away just like water going though your hand - the more you try to hold onto it, the more you seem to lose, until a little residue is left over. For me that residue of water is red, something about red, and shadows. "Erg, I can't remember my dream." I cry in my head, and I guess I said out loud because Chibodee's face changed to an expression of shock from my sudden outburst before turning into a sympathetic expression.  
  
"Um . . . Sorry about that." I say my face red from embarrassment. How can I realize that I said that out loud, it's not that what I said was a big secret or anything of that sort, but still, it's embarrassing!  
  
"So you can't remember anything about your dream?" Chibodee asks, his hand behind his neck and a nervous laugh coming out with the words. Well I guess he's kinda embarrassed too, one of those embarrassed for the other person type of thing perhaps.  
  
"Um . . ." I look down "Not really, just red, dark red, and shadows."  
  
"Hmm . . ." He says in a serious tone. It's not like my dream was life treating, yet he seems to be concentrated on it. "Do you remember crying?"  
  
"Um . . ." I think back, or try to think back on it. Was I? Chibodee said I was but . . . "Nope, nothing else." I say with a goofy simile, telling him what I said before is as good as it'll get.  
  
He returns my smile with a small grin of his own "Okay, maybe it's best if you don't remember."  
  
"Yeah . . ." I say in a sad monotone fashion. "Um . . . Chibodee . . . I wasn't crying really loudly was I?" I had to ask, it'd be soooooo embarrassing if the whole bus heard me.  
  
"Heh. You're worried about the bus hearing you? Ha ha ha. But don't fret over it Bee, you were quiet, only I noticed."  
  
Phew, thank goodness. I give a sigh in relief, as I lean back into his chest, and closed my eyes.  
  
'Umm . . . you know Chibodee is awake this time, and you know he's awake so there's no excuse of 'He's asleep, he won't know.' So shouldn't you be going to your seat now?' My inner voice tells me, it had a good point, but this is so nice! I don't really want to leave. I squeeze my arms that were already around him to be even tighter; a rebellion act against that inner voice.  
  
But sadly it's right, I open my eyes again, unfortunately it seems that I won't be sleeping again until tonight, and I was just warming up to the idea of bus naps. I lift my head, and get my left arm back to my side. I look at Chibodee, and he moves his back forward and my right arm is free, and cold. I sit back in my seat, but I'm much closer to Chibodee than the window. Oh! His arm!  
  
"Hey Chibodee your arm is still-" - "Oh! Sorry about that Bee." He interrupts as he removes his arm back to his side.  
  
"So . . . What was the next item on your list after sleep? Eat?"  
  
"Yup, but we're pulling over to some place. You did bring money right Bee?"  
  
"Of course! I just hope it's enough . . . I've been saving since we found out about the trip, but it didn't add up to much, especially with an apartment payment." I heave a sigh, before I feel a strong pat on my back.  
  
"Don't sweat it Bee, if you don't have enough I'll pay for the rest. Consider it a gentleman's code of honor."  
  
I smile gratefully, "I didn't know you were a gentleman Chibodee." I tease.  
  
He returns my smile then turns his face up in the air. "Yeah, I'm usually only a gentleman to women who I don't know, or to those who I like. So I don't know why I'm being a gentleman towards you." He says with I wink to know he's kidding.  
  
"Hey you jerk! You shouldn't say . . . huh?" Chibodee looks like he deep in thought again, man it's kinda creepy.  
  
His face lights up as in and 'Ah'! And he pulls something down from over us. "Chibs?" I ask trying to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Here!" He shows his compact game system I had him buy in October.  
  
I feel like a character in an animé falling over from the "seriousness" of the object. No need to be in deep thought over it Chibodee.  
  
"That's it?! And here I thought it'd be something of more importance." I give him a hard time, as I should, a serious face doesn't suit him, almost had me worried.  
  
"What can be more important to me right now than kicking your butt at *Super Raceway 2226*!" He says with the enthusiasm and face of a ten-year- old boy who just got a new toy. "You did bring your *game-to-go* didn't you?" He asks as if it would decide his happiness.  
  
"Erk, umm of course!" I reach into my pocket that's right by my heart. "Here!"  
  
"Good, cause I'm going to beat your butt!" He links up the two, as a competitive mode sweeps over in both of us.  
  
"Heh . . . In your dreams cowboy."  
  
"New Yorkers aren't cowboys!" We start the game; best out of eleven so therefore there can't be any ties. "Besides didn't you know you're always in my dreams Bee."  
  
Huh?!?! What?!? I look up at him for a second; shock in my eyes. Is this another flattering comment? Like before? Or is it just a comeback? "Huh?" Suddenly I hear I dwindling sound. And I look back down on my game- to-go system the word 'LOSER' blinking is bold red letters with a picture of my racer next to it crying.  
  
Suddenly I'm no longer confused about that comment. "ERG! Chibodee Crocket! I'm not going to lose this time!" I look at him, making the most threatening look I can muster up. And only see him with a huge grin on his face and his tongue sticking out in a playful manner. Erg, he is a ten- year-old boy!  
  
I look back down on my screen, shake my head, suppress a giggle, and press the 'A' button to begin. If there ever was a thought in my mind about this ride being boring, they all instantly fled. But I should concentrate on the game right now.  
  
"Everybody, we'll be stopping at a place to eat. It's not going to be anything fancy, fast food I'm afraid but it'll be food. You'll have a half an hour to eat so we can get on the road and be at the cabin by three in the afternoon."  
  
I press the pause button and look at Chibodee. "How long has it been?"  
  
He looks back at me as confused as I am, before looking at his watch. "Whoa, Bee, it's been two hours!"  
  
"Two hours already?! I didn't think eleven races would take that long and we're not even finished!"  
  
"Well nine races I guess would be good." He turns his system off. "You win." He reluctantly says while looking the other way for a moment. "So . . . How are you going to use your I. O. U.?"  
  
"Heh, heh. Don't think your getting off that easily, I'm going to gloat over this for all it's worth!" I say with one of Chibs' cocky grins on.  
  
He heaves a sigh "I had a feeling you would." He says. Of course I will! He does it to me when he wins!  
  
I smile and look up to him, trying my best to look and act as cocky as he does when he wins. But instead he smiles, at me, a warm and gentle smile. His eyes are gleaming are looking straight into mine with such fondness in them. I feel my chest tighten and my cheeks become hotter. I quickly look past him toward the window behind him.  
  
"Oh! Wow, lookie! I guess that's where we'll be eating." I say full of energy, pretending like I actually care. So much for gloating huh?  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He responds in his normal voice. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know, we can decide when we see everything." I respond as if it was 'simple as that'. Wait on minute '*we* can decide'? Goodness! I meant 'I'll decide.' 'I'll decide!' No 'we'! I heave I sigh, oh well perhaps I overreact after all there's nothing wrong with friends eating together.  
  
'Then why were you so paranoid about it? Making it bigger than it was?' An inner voice asks.  
  
'Shut-up.' I reply. When does the conscience get involved in love matters? OH! Umm . . . I mean friendship status.  
  
We pull over into a court of fast food places. "But on the bright side, you'll have your choice on where you want to eat. Well then here we go" Raymond continues as he parks the bus to the side. "Have a good lunch, remember only a half an hour!"  
  
I unbuckle my seat belt and get up. Ah it's sooo nice to stretch! As soon as I finish stretching, just about when everyone else was off, Chibodee grabs my hand, and leads me off the bus.  
  
"Go ahead and pick." He says with a bounce to his voice if that's possible.  
  
"Umm . . ." I look around. "That place!" I point to a place called 'Joe's Burgers' "It'll be like cheeseburgers and such right? I haven't had one since I was seven!"  
  
"Really seven? Alright if that's what you want, then let's go."  
  
We walk towards Joe's as I look at the different directions everyone else is going to. But it looks like we're the only one heading this way. Hmm . . . Hmm! I look down and see that my hand is still with Chibodee's hand. Now to say something or not to? Well I don't want to be mean, so why not!  
  
'Excuse' I voice in my head sneezes. But I don't care, right now I'm happy, and no voice is going to make me start that long series of questions.  
  
He opens the wooden door to find an outrageous inside of wood and grill. It's interesting that goes without question; it's themed like a ranch or something. But it's fast food, you can tell by the set up. It has a counter, although that's also made of wood, a cashier, and some grills and other cooking supplies in the back, but within visible eye. The place is kinda creepy though; we're the only ones in here . . .  
  
"WELCOME to Joe's!" A voice suddenly greets us. The word 'welcome' said in English.  
  
"Err . . . Thanks, um hi. I would like a double cheeseburger with large fries and a large soda." Chibodee gave his order to the man.  
  
"And you little missy?" Man what a creepy guy. Is he trying to be an old- fashioned American cowboy? He's dressed like one! Hat, boots, vest, everything! Even the fake accent!  
  
"I'm not a 'little missy' I'm seventeen years old, not ten! And I'll have a cheeseburger, medium fries, and a medium soda, umm please."  
  
"Whoa there ma'am sorry 'bout that. I'll give you your fries for free as an apology." The poor Chinese man says with his hands making waving motions of going back and forth in front of his chest.  
  
"Thank you." Chibodee accepts the apology for me. Erg I can't believe that though, 'little missy' I don't look like a kid!  
  
"Bee?" Huh? I look at Chibodee, caught a little off guard. "Why don't you pick a place for us to eat, I'll bring the food okay?"  
  
"What about me paying my share?"  
  
"I have it covered." He winks. "Besides you don't eat that much, so it's not expensive." I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult, so I'll leave it be. Our hands let go of one another as I looked for a place to sit and eat.  
  
Hay, hay is the seat for most of these wooden tables, there has to be one that doesn't have hay as a seat! I continue to look around. Nope, none.  
  
"Find some place?" Chibodee asks as he sneaks up behind me.  
  
"Nope, sorry Chibs, and I don't want to sit on itchy hay for lunch."  
  
He laughs playfully "I figured you wouldn't Bee, so I asked for a to-go bag." He lifts it up for me to see.  
  
"It's creepy how you can read me so easily sometimes."  
  
"Heh, actually Bee, you can be rather difficult to read." He says with a shrug. "Come on let's eat outside, while we can still enjoy the warmer climate."  
  
I stand there for a moment watching his figure gesturing me to go outside. I'm difficult to read? Then how come he does it so well? "Come on Bee." I hear, and I catch up to him and receive a friendly smile as my reward, as I return it. Then a cheeseburger is shoved into my mouth. He laughs as I run after him pretending to be mad. This is going to be a skiing trip to remember, it already started off as so.  
  
~*~ End of Chapter 9 ~*~  
  
AN: Whew, thank goodness that chapter is done, I had a huge writer's block for the middle of it, in fact this chapter was going to be longer but that block couldn't/wouldn't move. So if this chapter isn't that good, well at least you know why. The next chapter maybe next two might be a slower update but after that it'll speed up SUPER fast. And if there are any ten- year-olds who read this and feel mad, I'm sorry, I used that reference, I think, three times. It's nothing personal, just an estimation.  
  
Happy Holidays to everyone (it's early just incase I don't get another update to say that ^.^ ) and thank you for reading this chapter.  
  
Oh! If anyone would comment on to keep the dream part I'd be very appreciative of you! It fits but it doesn't so if anyone wants to review it'd be nice if you would give a hint to keep it or not. THANK YOU! =0)  
  
~*~ Response to the Readers ~*~  
  
~~~ Last chapter I got thirteen reviews! WOW! You people are the coolest! THANK YOU! =0D Ever review made my day! ~~~  
  
To: starangel100890  
  
Hi! Thank you for saying the last chapter was excellent; oh that's soooo nice of you! And it would've been rude for me to leave you out; if you can take the time to review I can take the time to respond. Or at least that's what I believe. ^-^ I promise to read one of your stories during holiday break. It's a few hour flight, then another two hour wait, then another few hours for flying back home, so I'm print a story of yours out and read it on the plane! =0D So expect a review within December to January!  
  
As for Chibodee being frustrating, lol, he can be, but thinking of his chapter from Chibodee's POV actually helped me. (If you care) I originally thought of most of the chapter, except for the dream, in Chibodee's POV, then thought of how Allenby would take his actions. It seems like a lot but it helps a whole bunch!  
  
Thank you for reviewing my last chapter, I hope to hear from you again. And your welcome for reviewing your poems, they were so great! You have a great talent in poetry, probably in story telling too, I'll find out over holiday break promise! Thanks again!  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Turtle Lover  
  
Hi Turtle Lover! Wow, thank you for starting to read my story! I can understand how busy one can be. (ALL my teachers piled essays and projects on us the same week, all due the following -_-) So I'm also glad you started reading my fic. I Domon and Rain are one of my favorite couples too, well so are Chibodee and Allenby, and others from G-gundam pairs they're so many, but keep reading things will get more interesting for other couples. ^.^ I hope I'll hear/read another review from you on this chapter, sorry if it wasn't that good.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: SaiSaiciAngel  
  
You were sick the whole trip?! Oh, well that's kind of a bummer, but at least you were able to finish reading (like you said) and Nintendo is always fun! (well unless you keep losing, then it can be frustrating ^.^ ' ) But you got homework for the summer! Wow, that's must not be fun at all, unless you like summer homework. My new school gives summer reading homework, but not math. Hmm, ah well if you had an okay time, I guess that's good! At least you seem to realy love the house that's always nice! =0)  
  
Lol, you're the only one you caught that Stalker is the Taxi driver, lol. Or the only one to say anything at least. If you don't mind, I'm going to read that story you mentioned, but I'm going to read it during holiday vacation break. I'll probably also read the prequel, and the 14 tournament, too! I'm going to be in an airplane and airports for a while so I decided to print out stories so I can read them, lol, thanks for the idea! I'm sure they're going to be great stories I'm looking forward to reading it!  
  
=0) Yes I like the nickname "Bee" it's cute. I was thinking of nicknames, "Allen" was one "Ally" was another and "Bee" was the last. I decided to have it be name for some cheesy reason that I was thinking on having Chibodee say later, but I'm most likely not going to have him say it. Since he's not going to say it I'll tell you, or at least the logic, it was because bees make honey (sweet) but can sting (spunk) something that Allenby has both of! Cheesy huh? But hopefully that makes since. =0\  
  
"Allen" is a cute nickname too! Although your story is a little confusing @.@ I think I understand it. (No offence, I'm a little slow at times ^.^ ')  
  
As for Marie Louise's hobby, it makes since in the long run. I needed somebody to be a photographer, and when I limited it down she was the best one to fit that role! She still is, I think. Lol, and I'm glad that you're happy that Chibodee said Allenby was cute. I was fun writing. =0) And as for the picture next chapter has the answer to that. ^-^ (Can't say) Kenan and Kel! I love that show Kel was the best with the orange soda! And Kenan is now on Saturday Night Live! (My how they grow up.) Lol, oh, back on subject, well Raymond does fit the role doesn't he? Lol. Well I'm very happy that you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one as well. Thank you for reviewing SaiSaiciAngel!  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Dreaming Wolf  
  
Hi Dreaming Wolf thanks for reviewing this time. I did take a look at your Allenby fics. They seem good! Max an OC I take it, but I'm really looking foreward to Allenby's Past. But I promised myself I wouldn't read it until after I finished my other story (it's about a point in time of Allenby's past) so I wouldn't stray off my original idea. (No offence, I'll *happily* read afterwards). But I'll read a story of yours during holiday vacation. Promise, I'm sure they're *very* good! Thank you for reviewing, I hope to earn another review.  
  
Alimoe =0D (-(that's a happy face so you can say 'Alimoe' next time!) =0)  
  
To: Sierra Nevada  
  
Hello Sierra Nevada! Thank you for the nice review! Sorry that I didn't update soon, but at least I did update. ^.^ ' I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too much of a disappointment.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Bubbles - Sharp thingy weilder  
  
Wow you sn was changed again! It used to be Tsunami Strom and that was changed from bluefrosting! Lol, this one is much more creative and personal though, very cute. My story is intresting and loved? Oh THANK YOU soo much! Didn't get enough sleep at a sleepover, lol, yeah sounds like me. I'm glad you're not going to drop any stories, but a lot of them are on hold. If you don't mind I was planning on reading 'All I Have' over holiday break okay? Expect a review between December to January!  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Black Joker Lady  
  
Lol, I'm glad I was missed? Thanks for wondering where I went; it's nice to know that from time to time. =0) And Neko is back! Lol, Yay! I hope Neko is here for this chapter too! Lol, you and Neko are such a funny pair! I always get a laugh, thanks. I'm glad you liked the last chapter; I sincerely hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing. Oh! And thank you for pointing out about Bunny, I added her in with Shirley in the revised chapter. I'll try to update faster on the next chapter, but no grantees! ^.^ ' Thank you for reviewing again, hopefully I'll earn another review. Bye!  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Neko  
  
Hi Neko, even though you reviewed with Black Joker Lady I decided to add a response to you too! As for the sisterly bond that developed between Allenby and Rain, I think it comes when sisters become older, I know that's what happened with a lot of people I know. Little sisters are "annoying" until they grow up! I wouldn't know I'm the little sister in my family. Lol, and I hope you didn't get hurt when you were kicked out the window. Have fun orbiting the stratosphere with Black Joker Lady!  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Ken no Kakera  
  
Hi Ken no Kakera! Thank you *soooo* much for that nice review! It really made my day! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you; I had a hard time with it, so I'd understand if it did! I hope to earn another review from you!  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
PS: When are you going to update your C/A story? ::hint, hint::  
  
Hi Sissi!  
  
I hope you don't mind if this is a short reply. Yes it seems like last chapter was the climax of the story, although, I have MANY events coming up, not some much in the next chapter but the ones following. Lol, thanks for the comment on how Allenby greeted Chibodee, I had that in mind for the chapter from the get-go it just seemed so cute that I had to put it in. =0) And if you caught the last main comment from Chibodee at the end of this chapter, that'd be your response for Chibodee receiving Allenby's confusing messages. As for you future predictions, I'm not going to say much on them, just read it'll come out within the next two chapters, not as much as the next but the one following (I'm looking foreword to writing that chapter =0) ) Well, hope you like this chapter and to earn another review from you.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Allenby Beardsley  
  
Hi Allenby! Here's another update, finally my writers block left, although it's not exactly the best chapter the worlds or the history of the story at least it's up right? I'm looking foreword from to another update from you though, you update way more often than me, which is a good habit, so try not to break it cause your stories are just soooooo good! Yay! I'm happy that I made you a fan of this couple! That makes me soooooo happy! ^-^ And I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you some-what liked this chapter as well. The ski-trip is in the next two to three chapters coming up! Personally I'm looking forward to not the next chapter but the one after that. (That's going to be fun to write) Well, ja ne Allenby! Hope to earn another review from you.  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Chibodee Crocket  
  
Lol, Duffman, lol. Well thank you Chibodee for reading last chapter and liking it, I hope you like this chapter too! The chapter was originally in your POV, then I changed it to Allenby's POV (it's kinda her story) so thanks! And THANK YOU for becoming a fan of this very cute couple of you and her, it makes me feel *SOOOOO* happy to hear that I helped you become I fan of the couple! =0D I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Ver de terre (Tom)  
  
Lol, hi Tom! Thanks for reading my story! Although you didn't have to write a review! ^.^ ' But thanks for it! I'm not saying anything on Shirley except that she's not going to fall off the mountain or any other bad things going to happen to her. Thanks for the comment on the anime references; it's good to know I'm doing those gestures right! Anyways, thanks for reading it Tom! =0D  
  
Alimoe =0D 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
AN: At the bottom after my last AN I have a shout out to anyone who reviewed.  
  
The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair, Chapter 10  
  
"WOW! Chibs look! I think we've finally arrived at the cabin!" I say enthusiastically while looking to my left, out the window. "It's HUGE! It looks like it could be a hotel!"   
  
Chibodee puts his left hand on my left shoulder as he comes closer to peak out the window. "Wow! That is big, but think about how many people are on this trip." He says rather calmly. "Plus there's the kitchen, dining room, and living room, I bet the whole bottom floor doesn't have a single bedroom."  
  
"Thank you Chibodee for that brilliant observation. Please try to contain your enthusiasm." I say in response, my brow twitching a little. Couldn't he *try* to be a little more excited?!  
  
"Hey I'm excited about this trip Bee." He says while leaning back into his chair. "It's just that I haven't been skiing for a few years, you know training for the Gundam tournament." Oh? Chibodee, 'master of *real* sports activities' hasn't been skiing for some time huh? "To be honest I hope I still remember." I can hear him murmur. I put my right hand to my chin with only my thumb and index finger supporting it, while the rest were neatly tucked in. My eye narrowed down, and sparked with the glee of mischief. Heh, a sign of weakness from the hotshot.  
  
"Don't worry about it Chibs! You can always use one of your I.O.U.'s and I can help you!" I say enthusiastically while hitting him on the back playfully. Erk! Wait Please tell me that didn't just come from my mouth!  
  
I see him look at me for a moment, as I wear a smile to be convincing. He gives me a faint smile while looking down and off to the side. "Okay Bee, but only if I really need help. And I mean desperate! To think I'll be needing help from you one day, who's not that great when it comes to fun- sports, I'm some-what surprise."   
  
"Well you shouldn't be! I'm good in many other fields besides fighting and playing video games!" Actually Chibs I'm seriously hoping you won't use that I.O.U. for this case. I don't have half a clue when it comes to skiing.  
  
"You're right Bee, there's much more to you than that; it's just that, if anything, I thought I'd be the one who'd help *you* with skiing, but it'd be kinda cool to have you help me. But only if I really need it."  
  
I smile and laugh nervously "You thought you would be helping *me*? Heh, heh, heh . . . Well, not this time . . . And don't worry I know how stubborn you are, you probably wouldn't let me help you even if you tripped and fell down the mountain!" I finish still with that nervous laugh.  
  
Chibs looks at me with a questionable expression on his face, before shaking his head. "You're probably right on that Bee, but you never know."  
  
Heh, heh, heh. Great . . . What did I set myself up for?  
  
~-*-~ T-R-O-U-B-L-E ~-*-~ A haunting voice in my head told me.  
  
I mentally sigh, I know, I know. Stupid pride. The moment Chibodee shows weakness I just *had* to go and play off that. But there's nothing I can do now. Or rather nothing my pride and dignity would let me do now . . . I mentally sigh once again.  
  
A huge log cabin redirects my attention to it and way from my fib.  
  
"Wowie! It's even bigger in person!" I exclaim, a dumb and obvious statement I know, but when we're right next to it I couldn't help but for it to slip out! "It has a second floor!"  
  
The bus pulls up to a long stretch way for the unloading and loading of people. It stops and Raymond pulls the small square microphone from the top of his seat to make one last announcement.  
  
"Everybody! We're here!" He says with eagerness as he throws open the doors to let everyone out.  
  
"YAY!" I shout. "Let's go Chibodee!"  
  
He smiles and laughs at me, "Excited aren't we?"  
  
"Well, it seems like I've been waiting most of this year for this trip, besides the tournament that is, so I want to get started!" I tell him all piped up with energy.  
  
He smiles at me again before patting my head lightly. "You're cute." He simply says while sliding his hand from the top of my head to my cheek. He moves it away a little too quickly for me, but once again he decided to hold my hand off the bus.  
  
"Lets go check it out!" He now shouts while hopping off the bus.  
  
I giggle a little from his child-like action "Now look who's excited."  
  
"Well now that I see the place *right* in front me it really gets me hyped up!" He says, as I step off the bus and into the soft pile of snow below it.  
  
"And look at all this snow Bee!" He lets go of my hand as he bends down and gathers a pile of the fluffy white stuff into a ball. He stands back up and looks at the ball before looking back in my direction.  
  
"Whoa no!" I quickly said as soon as I made the equation of what he was thinking. I raise up my hands in a precaution for defense. "Don't even think about it Chibs!"  
  
He somewhat laughs as he threatens, "When you least expect it Beardsley."  
  
"We'll see about that Crocket." I reply, with a doubting look on my face.  
  
"Everyone! Come on in the cabin, it's too cold to stay out here!" I can hear Maria shout. "Besides I need to give a tour, it is a big place."  
  
"Well let's go see our castle." Chibs motions towards the cabin.  
  
"Fine with me, but I think it'd help if we get our bags." A look of realization comes over his face. "Ah! Well I guess we might want to do that." He says embarrassed.  
  
"It's not like you to forget Chibodee; especially with something as big as luggage."  
  
"I forget cause I'm having too much fun with you Bee."  
  
"Oh?!" That was unexpected.  
  
"Come on, we're already late on the tour."  
  
"Oh! Right!" I hurry up to the double doors of the cabin.  
  
" . . . And to your right is a big closet for everyone's coats and the room after that is the laundry room. With a big washer and dryer so you might want to combine laundry so we won't waste water or electricity. Now lets step down to the living area . . ."  
  
The herd of people starts to move towards wherever Maria was taking them to, as Chibodee and I are now able to enter the cabin. We look for a place for our soggy shoes as we both take them off and place them to the left following the rows of the other shoes. There are four rooms two to the right and two to the left. I know what the right ones are, I guess I'll find out what the left rooms are for later. We both leave the semi-circle hardwood floor in the entrance, as we stand on a nice light brown-carpeted part of the entrance. We move towards the crowd and see a little black railing on the right and left.  
  
I look down and see Maria with George in the front giving the tour. "Here is the living area. It's very open as you can see, and it's big enough for all of us when we spread out." Upon saying that some more people went down the stairs and spread out among the living room. I went to the stairs, sit down on the top step and continue to listen to George, Chibs just stood behind me.  
  
"To your left, is a sliding glass door to the downstairs balcony. Out there are a few chairs if you wish to ever sit down outside and look at the view. It is a lovely view I must say it's of the lake, which is frozen right now since we're below freezing." Wow! A balcony with a view of a lake! I mentally sigh contently, how romantic that'd be!  
  
Oops! I snap out of my thoughts and listen back to George. "Behind me is a small dip into a little more than a half of circle area where the fire, couches, and coffee table are. It's just an in general nice warm and cozy place to be especially in the evening." Hmm . . . sounds good to me!  
  
"To your right is the kitchen and behind that is the dinning room where, we some how, managed to fit enough room and chairs for most of the people on the trip. We fit fourteen chairs in there so the chaperones graciously agreed to eat in kitchen on the round table in there." A round of 'thank you's were given to Keiun, Zuisen , and Raymond - our 'chaperones'. Thing is we're all adults so I don't see why they would want to come. Especially if they aren't even going to go ski, snow board, or sled. I know Chibs asked them if they even brought any of those equipment and both Keiun and Zuisen said 'no'.  
  
"Now upstairs is everyone's room with the exception of the chaperones who will be sleeping in those three rooms." George points to the three rooms at the wall furthest from us. "As for everyone else as a warning some of you are sharing a room but most will have a room to themselves. And to avoid a huge crowd of people, Marie is going to send people based on room pairings. So from here on I'll hand it over to Marie."  
  
"Please come up when I call you, and please make room for the person or group to come though. Thank you. Now the first pair is Domon and Rain. Please come with me." The pair followed upstairs through the one person, thin, black metal stairway. No wonder they couldn't have everyone up at once, these stairs are wide and it was difficult getting everyone down, but a one-person stairway? Heh heh, no way that's possible! Oh! Finally room to go down to the living room, now that people are staring to explore the place.  
  
"Come-on Chibs let's see the place." I tell him as I grab his hand until we get past the groupings of our friends. "Wow, what a living room!"  
  
"Yeah. It is."  
  
I gleam while I look around. The ceiling of the perimeter must be the walkway upstairs, but other than that it's open. I mean there's not a ceiling directly above the room, it's an open square, and I can see black railing upstairs if you want to look down onto this room. This some-what half circle drop is nice too, to the left of both couches there's a little square wooden stand with a lamp on top. The coffee table is a little left of the fireplace as the seat dividers face the coffee table. The three- cushion couch is facing the fireplace and the coffee table. The couches are brown with a tiny pattern of rectangles dived into two triangles in different shades of dark and light brown that makes sure it doesn't look too solid and too blah-like. I like the color of this carpet compared to the entryway carpet, this one is a toffee color carpet, which really makes the room look brighter.  
  
"Wow, love seats!" I hear Chibodee say as he plops down to the half nearest the fire. I take the other seat of the divider couch.  
  
"Why is it 'love seats' they have this divider here so shouldn't it be a 'divider couch'?" I ask while opening and closing this little wooden compartment where you can place your belongings in. I can hear a faint voice calling for Argo and Nastasha to come up.  
  
"Yeah . . . I guess, but, since they're together and it's a pair. It can also be called 'love seats' they're joined together, like when you're in love, you have that bond together."  
  
"That's still an odd name Chibs."  
  
"Eh, so? That's what I was raised with them being called." He shrugs while replying. He turns around to look behind him. "I guess that's where our chaperones are staying."  
  
I also turn around as I see the three rooms George was talking about before.  
  
"Shirley, Janet, Bunny, Cath, you four are next." I hear Maria.  
  
I turn back around and look to the coffee table. It has six maroon-color sitting pillows around it, one at the head and end of it and two to the other two sides. I look around and see just about the greater amount of people went to their rooms.  
  
"Let's go check the balcony out Chibs!" I say while removing him of his seat as we walk to the sliding glass door.  
  
"Shouldn't we have something more on our feet? It's cold out there Bee!"  
  
"Nah, come on!" We step outside and see Sai just standing at the edge of the balcony, leaning on the rail. He looks depressed . . .  
  
"Hey kid what's wrong?" Chibs took the liberty of asking as he moves next to Sai as he leans his left elbow on the rail.  
  
"Well, Chibodee . . . It's just . . ." He looks my direction before looking back down. This must be one of those guy talks; I'll let them be. Chibs looks my way as we exchange knowingly looks about Sai and me leaving.  
  
I walk back in to take a quick look in the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen is nice, it has a small round table with four chairs surrounding it for a small group to sit, eat or prepare food. The oven, microwave, cabinets and such necessaries are against the wall in an sideways 'L' shape with the greater part facing the wall towards the laundry room and the smaller part facing the wall to the outside.  
  
"Sai Saishi." I hear Maria call.  
  
"Um . . . He's having one of those guy talks with Chibs so you might not want to disturb them quite yet." I tell Maria while stepping back in the open so she can see me.  
  
"Okay, then come on up Allenby!" She does the 'lets go' wave with her left arm, and I head upstairs.  
  
The thin hallway is enough for two slim people. It has rooms surrounding it except for the side opposite of the stairs where another sliding glass door is placed and a much larger balcony outside. There's black railing that goes to the middle of my ribs. It has fancy loopy and flower-ish designs and a round-ish wooden topping to lean on to prevent anyone from falling into the living room.  
  
"Incase you need anything from anyone, I'm going to tell you the rooms okay?" I nod in agreement before Maria continues. "Towards the front of the house and nearest the balcony is Domon and Rain's room, then further left is Argo and Nastasha's room. The corner next to their room is where the shower, bath, and a sink are located. A wash room if you will. Now here to our right and next to the washroom is where Janet, Bunny, Shirley, and Cath are staying. Next to them is Sai Saishi, I'm next to him. George is in the corner room next to me, Chibodee next to him." She pauses and gives me a look.  
  
"I'm getting it, please go on."  
  
"Right!" She replies with a smile. "The bathroom is in between Chibodee's room and your own room, so that makes . . ."  
  
"That corner room my room?" I ask while pointing to it across the open view of the living room.  
  
"Right! But please keep your windows closed at night; the chimney is near your window on the balcony side so you don't want the smoke to get in. Plus you don't want the chill go in your room anyways."  
  
"Right! Well I guess I'll get settled in."  
  
"Oh! And Allenby, you might want to go get changed. Since we have a majority of the afternoon, we've decided to go skiing."  
  
"WHAT?! When was this?" I ask in haste. I hope it wasn't too loud, wouldn't want the whole house hearing me.  
  
"When everyone first entered the house, right before the tour. I wasn't sure if you were fully in that's why I reminded you, or perhaps informed you - I guess - based on your reaction."  
  
"Oh, well . . . okay thanks Maria! I'll go get changed and settled in." I reply with a fake smile plastered on my face. "If you'll excuse me . . ."  
  
"Of course, I'll go see how George is!" She hurries downstairs as I mope on over to my room.  
  
I open the door a stand in the doorway just looking at it. Once again Maria is truly amazing, considering the budget and how much we paid this is probably far too nice of a room.  
  
It has two windows, one across from the doorway, which I'm standing in, the other to my left behind a stand with a lamp on it. I'm guessing that's the window next to the chimney, Maria blocked it off, that's smart. To my left and against the wall is a wooden dresser. It's also rather large, enough for two people probably! To my right and against the wall is my bed. It has a white fluffy pillow on top of its maroon and white plaid comforter. I plop down on the mattress and see another bed identical to mine on the other side of the room. It's vertical to my view and is against the wall. The foot of the bed is near the window across from the door, and the head of the bed is next to the other window and the stand with a lamp.  
  
Well that's does it, this bed may be close to the door, but it's only near one window not two so this one wins! I lay down on my belly and hug my pillow. I look to my top left and look out the window.  
  
So I guess I'm going to be skiing within the next hour. I mentally sigh and clap my hands together. Oh PLEASE don't let me make a fool of myself!  
  
I get up, unpack my clothes on the top two row of drawers and pull aside the clothes I'm going to ski in.  
  
I already have my ski jacket on so I pull out some clothes to keep me warmer inside; I pull out an undershirt and a pair of 'long johns' as Chibodee would call them. Did a guy named John invent these things? I don't know but they do keep my legs warm so I'll wear them. I fully close my door and quickly change into my new layers of clothes before putting on my orange windbreaker jacket, my yellow pants and my white cloth gloves. I fold up the shirt and jeans I was wearing on the way down and leave them at the foot of my bed.  
  
I sigh one last time, gather up my courage and walk out of my room. I look over the balcony and see most of the group ready to go.  
  
"Hey Bee, let's get going." I hear  
  
I take a glace over to my left and see him, gleaming with joy. Well at least one of us is happy.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!"  
  
I smile back and nod once. "Right! To the hills!"  
  
He dashes down the stairs as I try to keep up.  
  
Everyone grabs their pair of skis and we all head outside, bubbling with excitement. Joy, skiing, here comes my doom. But I blend in with the crowd and pretend to be happy.  
  
We pack our skis back on the bus and travel about a mile down before we were at this skiing place.  
  
"It's empty." Was the first thing to be heard from Cath  
  
"More snow for me then!" Sai beams with excitement.  
  
I look over to Chibodee "But it doesn't seem right to be empty. Most of the time these places are full."  
  
"Well . . ." Maria said, "This is privately owned - along with the cabin. So since we've rented the cabin, we also rented . . ." She trailed off letting our own minds complete the sentence with our mouths agape. Once again HOW did Maria afford this place and this land with what now seem like our *tiny* contribution?  
  
"It's a family friend! He let us have a discount since the Gundam leaders should have a proper break." She explained with a nervous laugh. "Now go on and ski! Please have fun!"  
  
We both smile, finally knowing how this amazing place was obtained for such a low price of rent. Maria is so nice; I hope she never changes in that quality. Maybe her taking less pictures would be nice, but I'm sure she'll come around to that as she grows up a little more.  
  
"Let's go! I want to beat Japan at a race down the slopes! Come on!"  
  
I laugh as I put on my skis, too late to turn back let's go bunny slopes!  
  
I stumble my way as I catch up to Chibodee.  
  
"Yo Japan, let's race!"  
  
"He can't Chibodee, he's teaching me to ski." Rain yells back for Domon.  
  
A disappointed look appears on his face. Did he really want to race that badly? Uh-oh! Please don't ask me to race, I know my pride will not allow me to say no, but I really don't want to.  
  
"I'll race you bro!" I can hear Sai shout as he speeds his way over to him in his yellow and blue windbreaker set. "My board is *way* faster than your skis will ever be."  
  
"Fine! Let's go! From here to . . . pass that tree at the bottom."  
  
As the boys start their little race I finally make it to the top of the hill. Okay Allenby, just make one little push off this ledge and . . .  
  
I start moving down the hill, straight down, and not that fast. Whew, good, good. Now to gain a little speed . . .  
  
I move my feet a little closer together and give myself a push with the poles. Instantly I gain speed. Ack! Too much! Umm how do you stop these things? Move your legs apart and dig into the snow?  
  
I try doing just that but it doesn't work. Now I'm practical doing the splits and going down this small hill way to fast for my taste! All I want is to close my eyes and make it stop! I fidget around with the poles some more and try to get back in a standing position but these actions only make matters worse, finally I crash into something. I look up. Or rather someone.  
  
Chibs turns around and looks at me "Hey Bee, guess what I won!"  
  
"Oh?! That's great Chibs!" I pretend to smile back, actually I'm really uncomfortable need help . . .  
  
"Yeah, yeah, rub it in while you can Bro cause wait and see I'll beat you next time." Sai replies with his arms crossed, but still a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Anytime, any hill." Challenges while putting his arm out in an almighty position with his fist clenched.  
  
Sai returns the position. "Okay, well how about - "  
  
"Hey guys come on we're going up this big one! Everyone is going - do you guys want to come too?"  
  
"Sure!" -"Of course!" - "Heck yeah!"  
  
Argo shakes his head; perhaps these two are too over energized? "Then hurry." He simply replies while walking over to where the ski ramps are.  
  
"Meet ya there Bro."  
  
"'Kay." He gives a nod to Sai before turn around to me - who's still clinging to his the back of his jacket if I failed to mention the embarrassing fact before.  
  
"Am I that irresistible?" He asks me playfully.  
  
"No! I just landed this way that's all." I reply trying to look the other way.  
  
"So in a way you fell into my arms." He grins back. Erg, he knows how embarrassing this is for me huh?  
  
"No, maybe I was trying to attack you from behind." I quickly reply with my eyes close as if it as one of those 'simple facts' being explained.  
  
He shakes his head twice before picking me up and putting me back on my skis. "Come on, we don't want to be last." He takes my hand and holds it in his big covered gloved hands and sort-of glides me over to the ramp, as we plop ourselves down on the seat that just came and made our way up this REALLY big hill. Okay maybe it's not that big, but it sure seems like it to me.  
  
I look at my hands. They're kinda cold, I have gloves on, but like I said before they're cloth gloves. Although they're thick, they're not water proof and snow and water are the same thing except one is frozen to a fluffy niceness. Everyone else has a nice little windbreaker set, gloves and all. Mine? Mine is just clothes bought on sale and mixed together. I feel kinda left out, everyone knew each other for longer, and they're all great friends I feel like I was brought into this place as a side person, not really part of the group - a little un-needed obligation. I fidget around with my fingers and palms as I mentally sigh once more.  
  
"Hey Bee?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah Chibs?" I leave my gaze from my hands to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what Chibs?" I ask as I look at him a little more intently to pick up any clues.  
  
"For just being you." Me? Being me?  
  
"Meaning . . ." I encourage.  
  
"You know, just for being, 'annoying', spunky, cute, original, loud, festival you." Huh? Now I'm confused. "It's been fun hanging out with you for the past few months, I'm sure anyone would agree with that." He looks back at me, waiting for probably any response or gesture.  
  
I smile and lean into him. "Thanks Chibs."  
  
He puts his arm around me "Although sometimes you are a little too loud." He says.  
  
I sit back up. "Too loud! HEY! I'm not THAT loud!"  
  
Chibodee laughs at my reaction, obviously he was expecting it, and just smiles back at me.  
  
"Jerk." I mumble and pout while turning my head the other direction.  
  
"Come on, this is our stop." I look down and out skis touch the ground once more. We both get up and move out of the way of the chair behind us and end up on plateau where we could dash off down the hill.  
  
"Took you long enough Bro, now let's race down this hill!"  
  
Chibs looks at me quickly, "You're going to be okay with this one?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, you don't even need to ask." I reply confused if he was referring to the race or the hill I'll somehow mange to tackle.  
  
"Fine by me Sai!"  
  
"You're late Chibodee. Marie, your crew and Nastasha are already three quarters down the hill." George says with that same gesture of putting his right hand on his forehead and shaking his head back and forth. Hehe, that always seems to be common for George to do, especially with references to Chibodee.  
  
"*Sorry* but thanks for waiting."  
  
"We weren't waiting for you. We were waiting for Lady Allenby."  
  
Hehe, the relationships with Chibodee here are quite funny, every one of them. George, Sai, Domon, even Argo from time to time - they're quite amusing.  
  
"Domon, are you sure this work?" I can hear Rain ask to the side of this interaction between those two.  
  
"Don't worry now just trust me on this. If you're right behind me coping my moves - which you'd be forced to do - then you'll learn in no time."  
  
I turn my attention the happy couple as I see my sister exhale a sigh and look up to Domon and put her arm around his neck. "Right. Thanks." She gives him a quick kiss before getting behind him and rapping her arms around him.  
  
"Let's go!" I hear Domon shout to the group, as everyone nods or gives a verbal recognition of yes.  
  
"Sai Saishi!" A voice interrupts us. We all approach the edge of the flatter ground and see Maria waving her arms. I look at George and see him looking at her with fond eyes and a smile on his face. Is something going on that has to do with Sai?  
  
"Yea-?" Sai starts to ask but stops dead in his sentence. "CECIL!" He shouts as he speeds down the hill. "Cecil you here!"  
  
"Come on Domon, let's go!" Rain says cheerfully.  
  
"Right." And those two dash off.  
  
"Hey wait Sai, our match!" Chibodee now dashes off and I follow him.  
  
"Chibs he's seeing his girl-girl - !" Ick! I'm skiing! I watch what Chibodee does and see him do a jump. I follow the jump seeing how we're on the same path. "Ick! Chibodee!" Lose my poles and grab onto his shoulders as my feet make an upside-down 'V' in back of me. Chibodee of course loses control of his skis as well and I'm just wondering how exactly are we going to land.  
  
Snow from a high point in the bump gets caught in my left ski. It feels like it crashed into a wall, and I start to fall still holding on Chibodee.  
  
'Let go!' My inner voice shouts at me, and I do so immediately. But immediately is half-way down the fall, and I can feel snow on my face a few seconds later. "Chibodee . . ." I look up, body still lying on the ground. I see him wobble trying to keep his balance, his arms are waving around in small circles, and he starts to fall towards his right side. He catches himself and leans towards his right, but then he's moving left now? His body seems to come back down slowly but he's still moving left. I look a little ahead of him. A tree! Chibodee you idiot look out for that tree!  
  
I get my feet in the skiing position, squat, and try to push myself off with my hands since my poles are somewhere up this hill. I move on my left side, but I fall flat on my face again. "What?!" I look at my feet. My right ski is on the ground a little back. I guess my left ski must've pushed down on the lock. I look back forward, Chibodee . . . "THE TREE! CHIBS STEER AWAY!" I shout. But he crashes into it a second later. All because he lost his balance, because of me . . . The little snow that was on the tree falls onto him. Chibodee! I grab my other ski click it into a lock and squat ski my way down the hill. 'Dang it Chibodee, please, you better be alright!'  
  
His crew is naturally the first ones to get to him. I can't even see him anymore. I try to stop where he is by digging my hands into the cold snow and making an upside-down 'V' again. I stop a little ways from him, unlock my skis and run towards him. 'Please let him be okay.'  
  
I can see Shirley looking at Chibodee with the most tender of eyes. I move closer to see if I can help. "Get away from here! Haven't you done enough damage?!" Shirley yells at me with a bitter voice. Her icy glare seems to cut though me and pierce my heart.  
  
I stumble back a little. "But . . ." But I want to see him, I want to know he's okay. I make a fist with my both of my hands and watch this scene. My heart feels strained and hurt, my eyes start to water up. Let me see him! I'm about to run back towards Shirley and push her out of the way to see Chibodee, if I have to. But I feel a hand on my left shoulder instead, I look to see who it is and I see Rain with compassion in her eyes. She shakes her head 'no' and I move by her side and lookup to her and she puts her right arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Come on Allenby, let's go." She turns me around, and walks me back down the hill. I really want to cry from the guilt that I'm feeling, but it's not in my nature, I've trained myself not to show that weakness, only a few times have I failed myself in that trait.  
  
I look back up the hill. Man what disaster have I caused? I'm sorry Chibodee. I'm so sorry . . .  
  
~*~ End of Chapter 10 ~*~  
  
A/N: Whoa boy, what a long chapter. It was originally going to continue to be even longer but I didn't want to torture you guys by another dozen of pages. =0) ::sigh:: And that was the good part too. So (end the end) it's like how it was first intended to be. By being two separate chapters. I just wanted to combine the two because well, lots of stuff happens in the next and I'm sure you guys would like that a whole lot more than this chapter.  
  
This one was a lot of details and setting the stage up. I hope the house wasn't too confusing, at first I thought it was easy, but its layout is important for the next chapter on visualizing it so I went into detail. (I even drew out a blueprint so I know I won't be contradicting myself)  
  
As for the skiing stuff I hope that wasn't too dramatized. And as for Allenby's falls, believe me both can happen based on where her feet were. (Trust me I know by experience ^-^ ' )  
  
Anyway I babble on too much, I just overall hope people enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be posted on Valentine's Day (February 14). Thank you for reading. ~ Alimoe =0D  
  
~*~ Response to the Readers ~*~  
  
~~~ Last chapter I got nine reviews! Lol! Nine reviews for chapter nine! Cooleo! THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed, you guys are the best and every review made me soooooooooo happy! Thank you! (I really can't thank you enough.=0) )~~~  
  
To: Allenby Beardsley  
  
Hi Ms. Allenby! You had a bad week when this was posted? I'm very sorry to hear that =0( But I'm sooooooo happy that this 'made your week' ::smiles:: Yay, I feel like I made a difference! (Lol, j/p) Thank you for commenting on the scene between Chibs and Bee, I liked that part too, but I re-wrote it a few times (after Allenby finds out Chibodee is awake) so it wasn't too insensitive and wasn't too sappy. I think I had just the right mix - well maybe not, it is still pretty sappy isn't it? Still you do write good fan-fics so you can write 'good sap', better in my book! At least you have a balance; my story is full of sap so it's very unbalanced. ^-^ '  
  
Lol, thank you for saying you'll leave a review for each chapter, but I still feel that I should earn a review - lol it makes me work harder! =0D  
  
Lol, thank you for mentioning on the cowboy comment, lol, I thought it was good for some humor. Lol. Rebel? Lol, nice nickname. I just moved toward the southeast of the U.S. so I guess I can appreciate that a bit more. Lol, =0) Well, I should rap this up. I hope you get over your writers block soon (you mentioned before that you have it now) and that I hear from you again.  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: SaiSaiciAngel  
  
Lol, thank you SSA your review made me happy, and laugh ("KEEP WRITING! . . . or else *Shifty eyes*" lol =0) ) I'm even more happy because now that I updated I can spend more time reading other fics! And a few of yours caught my eyes. I read one, and loved it (I hope you got my review) So be sure to expect some reviews from me coming your way, mainly after the next chapter gets posted, cause I should be editing it. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although I can understand if you didn't. And Lastly I hope to earn another review from you. Thank you for reviewing my last chapter!  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Ms. Becky (starangel100890)  
  
Lol, I'm glad the last chapter was 'interesting' hopefully not in a bad way. =0) Anyways I hope you enjoyed this information filled / dramatic chapter, hopefully you'll find the next one MUCH better, but still I hope this one wasn't too bad. And as for your story, I know you updated, I PROMISE I'll read the next chapter, just needed to get this chapter out, and the other two (other story and the other chapter of this one) But I really interested in it, it's quite good, and leaves me on the edge from time-to-time, perhaps I over analyze it, but that's the effect it has on me, you do a very good job. I hope to earn another review from you.  
  
~Moey =0D  
  
To: Black Joker Lady   
  
Lol, Ms. Black Joker Lady I just adore getting reviews from you. You're always so funny and nice! So thank you. I agree with you on writers block, it sucks and impairs ones sleeping from time-to-time. I'm glad Neko is fine; say hi to her for me please. I glad that you liked the beginning of the last chapter, and (lol) I'm VERY happy to hear that you're starting to like Allenby. (Lol, I didn't like her at first either, so I can understand your feelings on that. Hopefully she'll continue to grow on you. ^-^) Sorry that I didn't update soon, I'm VERY bad at updating. (And I USED to be good in the very beginning) Anyways thank you so much for the review; I hope this chapter wasn't a big letdown and that I earn another review from you.  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Ken no Kakera  
  
Lol, 'update' is an evil word for me too. But hopefully since I did it, you'll update one of your stories? ::hint, hint:: =0) I'm glad the last chapter was great, I hope the same grace for this one as well, but if not the next chapter will be MUCH better in opinion I'm sure. The dream is an interesting one, I was debating on whether to leave it in or not, but I guess now it wouldn't hurt. Actually it does make sense under certain circumstances. -_- And the Chibodee from the dream was Chibodee, but umm . . . yeah. The dream can be connected to another fic, or it cannot it's one of those you don't need to read it to understand it only if you want to type of things. -_- o O (I guess that's the best way to describe it.) Any- who, Thank you for the review, I hope to earn another one for this chapter.  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Shuffle Queen  
  
Oh! I'm sooo sorry Shuffle Queen! =0\ When I looked to see who to reply to I looked at the Review alerts, and those don't change the name if you changed your pen-name. They do on the Chapter review but not the review alert, so my apologizes to you for that mix up. Still I would like to thank you for reviewing. In fact your last review on my other story (the first chapter, this was done by the second chapter review) kinda kicked my butt into finishing this. So feel happy about that if you want. This story is updated earlier than it probably was going to be because of you, so good job! Lol, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and that I earn another review from you! Thank you for reading though!  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Dreaming Wolf  
  
Thank you for your review on the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. And I'm sorry I didn't read your story about Allenby's past, but I promise I'll read after I finish my own. But I'm looking forward to it very much. I noticed you had a lot of 'Jax and Dexter' fics up. I take it that's a good game? I was thinking about buying it, but now I can hardly find it. Lol, still thanks for the review and I hope to earn another one.  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Sissi   
  
Hi Sissi! Lol, yes I guess those types of dreams would freak people out. I would be freaked out if I had it, and I was debating on whether to put it in or not, but figured I should, after all without it I don't think Allenby's actions when she woke up would make much sense. But yes it is a creepy dream I suppose. Still I'm glad you caught his last words, they wont really come into play here, but rather look for a connection (which I give to you) in chapter 11. (Where A LOT of explaining gets done.) As for this chapter ::sigh:: it's a setting for the stage that's needed for the next chapter. Still I hope to hear from you again on this chapter. And thank you for specifically pointing out what you liked in the last chapter. That made me happy. Thank you again.  
  
~ Alimoe =0D  
  
Last but not least to Chibodee Crocket  
  
Lol, just as charming as always. (j/k =0D) Anyways thank you for the review and the details of what you liked. I happy to hear that I paced the chapters well (although I probably broke that trend huh? =0) ) and that my detail is just enough. (Hopefully I didn't over do it on this one though.) So thank you on those details, and don't worry about reviewing late because of schoolwork, I COMPLETELY understand. (I'm a Jr. too, so trust me I can relate) I'm looking forward to an update from you, hopefully soon. ::hint, hint:: =0) Thank you for the review again. I hope to earn another one on this chapter as well.  
  
~ Alimoe =0D 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
AN: At the bottom after my last AN I have a shout out to anyone who reviewed.  
  
*Just on a side-note the word 'disasterific' comes from FFX-2 (which I don't own, so I guess I don't own the word [if that's necessary]) but I thought it was appropriate for the occasion and since Allenby plays video games anyways she might've pick it up.  
  
The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair, Chapter 11  
  
I stare up at the wooden ceiling in my small bedroom. ERG! How did all this happen! The day started out to be a good one, and stayed like that until . . . I mentally sigh. Until I had to go and make everything so . . . so . . . disasterific*. I close my eyes and think back to the events of the day.  
  
ERG!!! If I hadn't lied, if I only asked for help, if my pride would've only let me stick to the bunny hills then . . . Then Chibodee wouldn't be in his room now, maybe sick or hurt! I have to do something! Even if Shirley doesn't want me there – or anywhere near him, I need to see how he's doing.   
  
I roll myself out of my bed, put on a blue robe over my long sleeved black P.J. shirt with blue lounge pants and head out of my room. I look down in the open square as I lean against the rail for a few seconds. I rest my elbows against the rail and have my palms cup to support my chin and cheeks. I continue to observe those below me. They look so happy, Sai playing a board game with Cecil on the coffee table. Both seem to be in a fairy tale land, like the whole world is on pause for them. My roommate, Cecil, is laughing as Sai continues acting like a fool. Heh, I've never seen him *this* hyped up, they must really adore each other. George and Maria are lying on the couch - well George is sitting up and Maria is leaning on his chest. She must be showing him her pictures, I can see George look at her and say something with a smile, as Maria just lights up. There's a book in Maria's arms, maybe a book to read after looking at the pictures? Either way they also seem to be in another world. I know all three chaperons are drinking coffee or tea at the dinning room table because I heard them telling everybody if they wanted any coffee or tea to come into the kitchen where some was already made and ready to go. Chibodee's crew, excluding Shirley, is all around on the floor gossiping I'm sure. I don't see Argo and Nastasha or Domon and Rain, but they're more private people I suppose. I'm sure they're in their own world as well.   
  
I envy each and everyone one of them; they have a sure - solid place in another's heart. I turn around, with my back towards everyone now, elbows still on the rail, and look up toward space. I wish I had that privilege. Who do I have? I have friends now, true, I had some-what a family, or family figures, but I don't have anyone *special*. No one. I feel kinda lonely in that sense.   
  
'But what about Chibodee?' My beloved conscience asks.  
  
I sigh. "I'm sure he'll be mad at me after lying to him, and getting him hurt." I reply in a muffled voice, I began to walk away, as if I can just walk away from my conscience, but it appears like I am.  
  
I walk around to the balcony, I want to visit Chibodee's room to see if he's okay, but then again I don't want to see his reaction. I'm scared. Maybe some fresh air will do me some good . . .  
  
"It's beautiful out here huh Domon?" I hear a very cheerful voice say with absolute glee. I take a peek around the corner between the inside and outside balcony and see Domon and Rain on the balcony with the full moon in back of them.  
  
Wow, with the view of that moon and the lake below it must be beautiful . . .   
  
"Umm . . . Rain. I need . . . need to say something . . ." Domon stutters out.  
  
Huh? Domon nervous? This catches my attention, and the attention of my sister as well – for her face appears to be more concern now.  
  
"Yes? Domon what is it?" She asks, her right hand holding onto the rail.   
  
I can see him take a deep breath. "I'm a stupid man, Rain, who only know how to fight."  
  
Rain moves a little closer to him about to protest but his right hand covers her mouth with only a little "Nn" sound escaping.   
  
"Please let me finish." She nods, as the hand the was used to cover my sister's mouth is now holding her left hand as he gets her right hand and clasps them together making both of them engulfed in his own.   
  
"This is why this is the only way I know how to say this . . . Rain . . . We've been through so many obstacles together; good ones and bad ones. But you stuck with me through them all . . ." He looks down for a moment to his lower left, before looking back at Rain. "Rain I love you, I can't imagine my world without you right next to me. I want you to be with me forever . . . Marry me, Rain?"  
  
I can see my sister taken back, her hands let go of his and she hold both by her chest, her eyes instantly glimmer in a blink, as she jumps into my brother's arms. "Forever, forever! I'll be with you forever! Yes, I will! I love you Domon."   
  
Awww!!! So cute! Good thing Maria isn't here, she might just take a picture of this magical moment. This is going to be so cool! Now Domon is going to be my official unofficial brother!  
  
I slowly and quietly back away from the happy *engaged* couple. Oh, that was so cute, I wish my life could be like that, such happiness my sister must feel at this moment. But then again, I guess they did go though a lot together. I smile at the thought of their complex story. Heh I must've been one of those "obstacles" at one time to Rain.   
  
I giggle at the thought of our bitter relationship before the Devil Gundam was destroyed. It was full of, jealousy and envy for the affections of Domon. I still can't believe how head-over-heals I was in love with the guy. Ah to be young and foolish again . . . Well, okay I'm still the same age, but still! I would like to think I grew up a little bit since then!   
  
I stare up to the ceiling, and lean against the corner wall between my room and the side where the balcony is on. They really deserve this happiness. I just wish, that I could be just as fortunate . . . I close my eyes and imagined that happy thought for a moment before continuing on my way.  
  
I'm in front of my room once again. I heave a sigh, so much for fresh air. I don't even fully understand why I *needed* that fresh air. His room is only one door down; it'd take two seconds to get there. Did I really need to build up courage for a room one door down? I guess so . . .  
  
I sigh again; I guess I'm afraid of his reaction towards me. Erg! I hate this guilt! I haven't even seen him since then, and I feel guilty, he hasn't even given me a hard time to make me feel so! I guess it was that look from Shirley. I can't get the image out of my head.  
  
~ I can see Shirley looking at Chibodee with the most tender of eyes. I move closer to see if I can help. "Get away from here! Haven't you done enough damage?!" Shirley yells at me with a bitter voice. Her icy glare seems to cut though me and pierce my heart. ~  
  
I hold my right hand by my chest bone nearest my heart. As the image of her just stays in my head like before. I didn't even get to see him when he crashed . . . Chibodee . . .  
  
'Snap out of it!' I shake my head to get all those self-pity thoughts out of it. I have to see Chibodee. I must! And I will! Only one door down . . .   
  
I start to walk over there. I look down for a brief second to see if everyone was still in their own world below. Well, actually it seems like they're rapping things up, coming back to earth just in time to get some shut-eye. I continue on my way and manage to knock on Chibodee's door. It's not fully closed, a good size crack was left open, but still, it would be awkward to just barge in there like nothing happened. Especially if he's mad at me . . . I knock again . . .No answer . . . Would it be rude to just leave? I can feel my confidence slipping away from me and crawling under my bed to hide. Still, I somehow find the nerve to poke my head in. "Hello?" I ask. I see Chibodee lying in bed, with Shirley at the end of the bedpost. They both look my direction. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll be going now!" I say hastily. As I quickly turn around and start getting ready for dash to my room.   
  
"Go in." I can hear Shirley say as she walks towards the stairs.   
  
"Huh?" I half-ask her, the other half came out from the shock of the statement.   
  
"He wants you to go in. He wants to see you. Go." She tells me before heading down stairs.   
  
I do as she tells me, turn around, and walk into Chibodee's room. Um . . . What do I say to him? 'Hey Chib! How are you feeling? Look about the accident today, sorry?' No! That wouldn't work. Erg, I should've thought this plan out some more before actually doing it! Think before you speak, more like think before you act!   
  
I open the door to Chibodee's room and slowly poke my head in, "Chibs?" I peek at him and see a reassuring smile. The rest of my body followed my head, as I fully enter his room lit up by one of those yellow shaded light bulbs. I saw a chair by his bed and decided to sit in that.  
  
Before I even sit the chair I can hear a voice playfully ask "What? Is my bed too comfortable to sit on?"  
  
I give a sideward glance to the smart-alecky 'cowboy'. "Well maybe it is. You have a problem with that?"  
  
He smiles, like he always does, shakes his head and pats the middle of the bed for me to sit on. I sit in the middle like his gesture told me to and look at him for the first time since this afternoon's incident.  
  
He wasn't bruised or pale, nor was he scratched. He looked like . . . he looked like my regular funny, optimistic Chibodee. He even has that goofy grin on. I silently laugh. He's the same; he doesn't even act like he's mad at me. Thank goodness.  
  
I snap out of my thoughts as I realize that Chib's is staring at me with that questioning look of 'What?'  
  
"So . . . Bee . . . I heard about . . . this afternoon."  
  
"Oh!" I say, great onto the subject I kinda want to avoid.  
  
"Um . . . I'm sorry about Shirley's behavior towards you. It's just . . . Um . . . It's jus . . ."  
  
"No! No, I fully understand her reaction towards me." Chibs looks at me somewhat shocked. Well at least I thought I understood her reaction, unless there's something I don't know . . . I shake my head. Anyways, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't really know how to ski that well. I'm sorry I should've told you. It's just that the bunny hills weren't *that* bad so I just thought that I would remember it more and more after I get on those hills, but it appears um . . . not so. I'm sorry, my pride got in the way I guess."  
  
I look up to see his reaction and only see him smiling, in fact some-what laughing. "What?" I ask. Here I am trying to apologize and he can't take me seriously!  
  
"Well, it's just" ::muttered laugh:: "I kinda figured that out before" ::muttered laugh:: "we even got the slope. Why did you think I asked you if you were okay with it? To make sure you thought you could handle the slope or else I would've faked an ache or something like that so you could've gone back down to the bunny slopes. Did you really think I could miss your bunny slope splits?"  
  
"What?!?" I feel my checks turn red from embarrassment. That's why? But he did even say anything. He . . .  
  
"Erg, you jerk! You knew all along! Why didn't you help me in a more literal sense!" My inflammation only makes him laugh some more. I'm a little ticked, but I guess it is a little funny. "Chibodee you knew I was going to make a fool of myself didn't you?" I ask pretending to be mad.  
  
"Maybe . . ." He replies, pretending to sound innocent enough to make me believe it's an actual 'maybe'. "I thought of it in two ways. One: you'd ask me for help after seeing my remarkable skills on the bunny hills." I interrupted with two fake coughs. He gave me a glance, before speaking "Or two: you'd make a fool of yourself, but of course with a foolish grace."  
  
"Foolish grace?" I lean onto his chest with my arms crosses and acting as a pillow for my chin while I look straight up into his eyes. "Explain."  
  
He shifts a little nervously probably because of our closeness before explaining. "Foolish grace. Anybody can look like a fool; it's more of a klutz's form of tripping or falling over while skiing. But you have a grace about it. Maybe it's because, other than fighting, your level of expertise on sports isn't high that you managed to somehow make a graceful way of um . . . well falling." He explains with such sincerity in his big bright green eyes. "I know that sounds like an insult I guess, but you're the only one I've seen that has such a thing, so it was difficult to explain to begin with . . ."  
  
He trails offs as he looks back at me and I can't help but to continue to stare in his green orbs. They're magnetizing, like I can't pull myself away from him. I feel him move a strand of my hair back, as it seems like he's getting near to me. Or am I getting closer to him? Either way I don't think I really care, his breath drawing near to mine, his hand quietly stroking my hair as my hands on his chest tighten up on the grip of his shirt, and our eyes narrow in on each other. It's like we're . . . going to . . . kiss! KISS?!? I stop suddenly as my right hand quickly went to his forehead and held it in place. Opps! I switched it to the back of my right hand.  
  
"You feel kinda warmer than usual Chibs, I'll go get you some water. You don't want to get sick after all." I quickly said, as I instantly get off the bed and dash for the door.  
  
I went out to see darkness. Everybody must've gone to bed by now. I walk to the left wall as I sigh and lean down against it.  
  
What just happened? I was in Chibodee's bedroom alone with him. Erg! That right there should've clued me into disaster. But it's not like Chibodee would take advantage of me. No - never. He's too much of a gentleman to do that. I went in there to say I'm sorry, then we got around to teasing, like we always do. It was when I leaned on him and looked into his eyes, I started feeling something. I listened to his explanation on 'foolish grace', but when he was done, and even when he was going, I couldn't stop staring at him! He was acting so cute, and it felt right. Even as we were getting closer, I didn't really mind, my heart was beating so fast, like now. Was I encouraging him to move closer because I was? Or was it visa-versa? So did I want to kiss him? But why? I thought I was unsure of where this whole relationship was. But I wasn't at that moment, although I am now. ERG! No wonder Chibodee said I'm difficult to understand at times. I can't even understand me!  
  
I get up, make a double right, and head downstairs. Its dark now, the whole cabin is. I should be quiet . . . I walk towards the kitchen and open the cabinet to get a glass. I sigh again for no apparent reason except all this junk flying in my head as I pour sink water into the cup.  
  
"You know you can't keep sending him these mixed signals." A hear a female voice say from behind me.  
  
I quickly turn around. "What did you say?!"  
  
The voice finally steps into the light given by the window. I should've guessed Shirley . . .  
  
"I said that you can't continue sending him these mixed signals. You know who I'm talking about." Shirley says very seriously.  
  
I look down on the ground for a moment. "I know, it's not fair, to him." I look back up at her. "But if you want me to stop my signals, please, explain to me the signals you're giving me. Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes." She said without hesitation. "Does that change your mind about anything?"  
  
"::Humph:: No!" I reply. Erg I *knew* it! I just *knew* that she loves him, that explains everything! That explains all her behavior towards me!  
  
I can see her smile. "Good. Allenby, I've been meaning to talk to you."  
  
"Oh?" I say not really that interested as I begin to already walk towards the stairs. I pause just to look at her. What is she up to? I'm not going to stop being around Chibodee just because she loves him too! I swear I wont! She can't stop me!  
  
"Will you talk? Or rather listen? It'll only take a moment of your time." She says while pulling out a chair from the round table and sits in it.  
  
I look at her for a moment, with the light coming from the full moon from the window and my eye adjusted to the dark, I can see her full face staring at me, she's rather serious. ERG! Fine! This better be good. I plop myself down in the chair next to her, put my left arm on the table propping my head up. Shoot. I mentally say as I give her a little raise of my head for her to start talking.  
  
"I realize, Allenby, that we haven't had the most friendly relationship for the past few months."  
  
Nah, really, I could've told you that! Erg this conversation is already getting on my short nerves.  
  
'You're just upset because she admits she loves Chibodee, and now you have an umm . . . I guess love triangle.' So claims my conscience.  
  
Shut up you, I told you I don't have a long rope of nerves to play with here!  
  
"But the truth is Allenby, I sort of . . . Not want that to be the case." Huh? How? When . . . "You see, as I said before I love Chibodee, I really do. But . . ." But? My eyes widen and posture drop to a more relax state to hear the rest of what she had to say. Go on! "But not in the way you're probably taking it. You see I love him, but I'm not *in* love with him." ::blink, blink:: Umm . . . But . . . Huh? "Heh, well you see back in the last tournament Chibodee had this fight . . . With Jester Gundam."  
  
I stop my fist on the table and look down at it "Ooo I remember him! What a jerk, he and a few other tried to get revenge by . . ." I look back at Shirley. "Um . . . sorry, just a burst of bad memory from him." I put my hands up apologetically and have a pink color run to my cheeks in embarrassment. If this was a manga novel I can imagine a few sweat drops by me because of the sudden outburst embarrassment, they always seem to have those.  
  
"Heh heh. It's okay. I didn't like him either." I smile at her taking my apology. She gracefully returns it then continues. "Well Chibodee has this thing about clowns that we all didn't know about back then . . . let's just say they bring out the worst memories of his mother." Huh? I sit up straight, a little taken back.  
  
"We didn't know much about it until after the fight, but we did um . . . "overhear" a song he requested to Rain in his training warehouse. This song was the one that his mother used to sing to him. It was that same song all of us sang at his battle with Jester Gundam when things were looking to be the most bleak. It was that song that helped him snap out of it, and help Chibodee beat him. After the battle . . . when we were on our way home, Chibodee thanked us. He said that if it weren't for us, he wouldn't be able to win. He said that back then, when we were singing, he realized something. As we all asked 'what' and he replied with 'What happened to my mama in the past isn't right, and I hung onto that, an unhealed wound. But I realized it back there; that I can't hang onto that memory to hold me back, I have new mothers now, who I care about a great amount. And I know that they care about me a lot too, so you see. I have to win for my four new mothers.' After a while I realized that I love him in a more protective, gentile way than an actual lover way so I became fine with it. So you see . . ."  
  
"You used to be in love with him Shirley?" I ask, I can't help it, I maybe nosey but it might explain things more.  
  
"Yes, I used to." She looks down at the table while saying this. I give her a sympathetic look. I can't imagine how it would be if the man you love the most said he loves you like a mother. "I was a bit sadden by the news, but I'm happy now. But maybe it's because of the fact that I used to love him love him that I have a more protective tendency to Chibodee than Janet or Cath – who as far as I know didn't love him in that way." She smiles at me. "So I hope . . . That well . . ."  
  
"It does Shirley! Thank you. Thank you very much, it explains a lot!" I interrupt her, seeing that she was having a difficulty with words.  
  
She gives me another small smile. "Um . . . Allenby. I'm sorry about this afternoon, I snapped at you."  
  
I shake my head. "Heh. No, it's okay I can understand the behavior, although your story makes me feel better about it."  
  
"Hmm . . . Good. Then . . . I'm glad." She says while standing up.  
  
I stand up as well. "Friends?" I ask with my arm extended as a truths type of gesture.  
  
Shirley looks at my hand, then me before giving me a *real* smile. "Friends." She says as we shake hands on it.  
  
"I better be getting up to bed, it's getting a little late." She says while pointing to the clock. Eleven-thirty five it reads. Oops! I need to get this glass of water to Chibodee.  
  
"Good night Allenby!" I hear Shirley say before heading up stairs.  
  
"Night Shirley!" I reply. "Thank you." I quietly say – more to myself really than to her.  
  
I head back to the cabinets, as I look for some painkiller. Just incase his fever is worse I want to give him some medicine, and since I'm no doctor the general headache/pain/illness killer will most likely be best. Ah! Found one, 'Tylenol: Extra Strength', this will do nicely. I close the cabinet I found it in, and open the one with the cups. I grab one more, and fill it up with water. I've been drinking the original cup of water throughout Shirley's story and I don't think Chibs wants my used cup. I fill up half of my cup as well, so the two have the same amount of water, as I make my way back upstairs and into Chibodee's room.  
  
"Hi Chib . . ." I stop half way. He's asleep, hehe sleeping like a baby. I set the cups and medicine on Chibodee's rib-high dresser as I went over to his bed knelt down and felt his forehead with the back of my right hand. His fever risen, even if it wasn't much when I left, it's something now. We should get these pills and water into him system, then maybe he'll be better by morning.  
  
"Heh? Oh! Hey Bee." He says kinda quietly as he turns his head to look at me.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, super, never better!" He says a little louder, but still relatively quite.  
  
"Mm-hmm. Well still, to make sure this 'never better' you gets better I want you to take these, and drink this." I hand him two pills and his cup of water.  
  
"But I'm really . . ."  
  
"Nope. You're taking the medicine and drinking the water. I might not be a doctor, but I know when someone is sick and running a fever. And you fit that description right now. Besides don't you want to get better by tomorrow? It's not that serious now, but it could get worse if you don't take care of it while it's weak." My voice changed from a harsh one to a compassionate one while I was speaking, hoping that the sincerity will get to him.  
  
"But . . . I don't need it, my body is strong enough." He tried to rebut, but I can tell in his voice that he felt somewhat icky.  
  
"Here how about this, I'll drink this glass of water with you. We'll . . . We'll have a contest! Whoever can gulp the water down the fastest gets something in return. An I.O.U. like always, okay?"  
  
Chibodee hesitates before finally agreeing to it. "Fine."  
  
"Good. On the count of three. One. Two. Three." I start gulping down water as fast as I could while still keeping on eye on Chibodee. Come on Chibs I know you hate losing, drink faster. Come on . . . Almost done . . . Good you're done! I'm done now too!  
  
"I beat you." He said rather sleepily.  
  
"Yeah you did!" I said some-what merrily, happy that medicine was now in his system and will soon kick in "Now I want you to get some sleep. You should prop yourself up. Hmm . . . Hold on I'll go get you another pillow. Let me take the medicine too . . ." I pick up our cups, and the 'Tylenol' and head towards the door. "I'll be right back." I walk down stairs, put away the medicine and put my cup in the dishwasher after I rinsed it with water. I put some more water in Chibs and head back upstairs, towards my room. I quietly open the door, careful not to wake Cecil on the other side of the room. I grab my pillow and tiptoe back to Chibodee's room.  
  
Heh, already asleep. And he had to try to pretend he's not sick before, hehe Mr. Macho, but everyone gets sick, even a little.  
  
I set the glass of water on his stand where the lamp was. Just far enough not to be in knocking range to get on the lamp, but then again, Chibodee might be one of those crazy sleepers so . . . I move the chair to the other side of the bed nearest the wall. It's not right next to him like on the lamp stand but instead more towards the middle part of the bed. That way if he wants water all he has to do is sit up. I take my pillow and (the best I can) gently place it under his own, so he's more propped up, just like you should be when you're sick. I look at him for a moment; smile a small smile to myself, as I get up off his bed and start walking to my room.  
  
I feel a pull on my left arm and look at it, to see if it's caught anywhere but it's not. It's a hand that's holding it. I look at Chibodee. "Can you stay just a little longer?" He asks. "I feel better when you're around." He says kinda sleepily, while holding my left hand and swinging it lightly back and forth.  
  
"Sure, but only for a little bit. I'm getting a little sleepy myself, it's been a long day."  
  
He nods and smiles at me "Thanks Bee."  
  
"Anytime. Now go to sleep Chibs, I want you to feel better in the morning." I reply as I sit on my previous spot on his bed.  
  
He does as I ask him to, and closes his eyes, and I can hear him lightly snore in a few minutes. Just how long should I stay here? I'm getting a little sleepy.  
  
I give a little yawn. It's getting hard and harder to suppress these yawns. Maybe I'll get going now that he's asleep. I look down to my left hand. Heh, heh. He's still holding my hand, our fingers intertwined together. I look at his sleeping face, which, for some reason, is smiling. If I leave now he'll most likely wake up, maybe he's a light sleeper for the first ten minuets, another five minuets couldn't hurt. ::Yawn:: I'll just rest my eyes for those five minuets – I can't see the harm in that. I lay down so my head rests on his chest, as I slowly close my eyes.  
  
I guess all in all it was an okay day. I smile as my brain quickly runs over what happened. Somehow the image of Chibodee teasing me at 'Joe's Burgers' and on the ski lift comes to my mind, both with that big wide grin of his. And then there was that almost kiss in his room. My chest tightens at the thought of it, as I get this strange feeling throughout my nerves. Umm . . . What else happened? Oh! Now I'm on my way to becoming (possible) friends with Shirley . . . And 'Can you stay just a little longer? . . . I feel better when you're around.' I smile. Chibodee . . .  
  
I open my eyes a little to look at him. Heh, even now you're still smiling, and your hand is still interlaced in mine. You're so sweet, and kind, even when you act dumb or like a Mr. Macho at least you do it in a funny way.  
  
I close my eyes again; I still have a minute of resting my eyes before I leave after all. And somehow Chibodee, you make me feel really special, like I really matter. That's why . . . ::yawn:: That's why . . . ::self wake up:: That's why I think I'm falling for you . . .  
  
~*~ End Chapter 11 ~*~  
  
A/N: YAY! The chapter is finished! I feel so happy! I just loved writing this chapter, I was looking forward to it for sometime so I also hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as well.  
  
Hehe, I loved writing that almost kiss scene. Heh heh heh. ^-^ Hopefully I had you caught up in the moment in that one. I really wanted to make sure everything was perfect that's why I have the lighting in a yellowish filter- type. There's two type of light bulbs the clear ones, (with "clear light" as commercials would say) and ones with a yellowish tint to it. I figured if your going to kiss someone (especially if it comes gradually) your not going to do so while blinding light shines on you, so I wanted to make it soft. I hope everyone had that lighting in mind for the scene.  
  
And I'm glad the whole Shirley thing is cleared. ::Sigh:: I had this chapter and the previous one in my original outline so that conversation was planed since chapter 1. Still I wanted to make Shirley appear a little too protective – almost mean. But I guess I over did that aspect. Still it all worked out. Oh! And if anyone is thinking 'I don't remember Chibodee saying that' I said in the first chapter I use references to the Japanese anime, and that is in the Japanese anime – or at least the one I have, but I don't think it can change. Still, even so, I think it's a good explanation and I hope I didn't confuse anyone or make anyone super mad.  
  
Well I sincerely hope you guys liked this chapter, and that it explains a bit more - especially in relationship terms. I hope everyone has/had (depending on when you read this) a happy Valentines day! Thank you for reading! ~ Alimoe =0D  
  
~*~ Response to the Readers ~*~  
  
I would like to personally thank all five reviewers before my note to each, because all five made my day. And it was very nice of you guys to review even though you knew I was updating in a week. So thank you very much! =0D Okay now onto the individual responses!  
  
To: Turtle Lover  
  
Hi Ms. Turtle Lover, I'm very happy that you think that chapter 10 ended well. I can only hope this one will have that same nice ending for a chapter thing as well. And I'm also so very happy that the chapter was well balanced in the seriousness and the comical sence. =0) I hope to earn another review from you for this chapter. Thank you for your last review, it made me very happy for the feedback, I hope you have a Happy V- day!  
  
~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Ms. Becky & Ms. Rika (starangel100890 & sister)  
  
Hi Ms. Becky and Ms. Rika! Thank you for the review! Lol, I found the comment on Shirley's temper a little amusing because of the scene with her some-what explaining why she acts that way. Lol, the timing was perfect for the comment and that's what makes it a little amusing to me. (I'm weird, I know. ^-^ ' ) I'm glad you two picked up on the emotion of the chapter rather than the details of explaining the cabin. (Erg, details on the cabin . . . probably far too much, but helpful for picturing the place in this and the next chapter. -_-) Lol, Serina make you guys review Chibodee Crocket's work? Lol, somehow I can image that. Still his story is good though. Anyways thank you both for the review and I hope o hear form you again on this chapter. Oh! And happy V-day to you two and your sisters!  
  
~ Moey =0D  
  
PS: You just updated? Expect a review from me sometime during this week! =0) (It would be sooner if it wasn't for the fact of collage seems to be drawing closer, and test/essays are flying out everywhere. -_-) Oh! In your last chapter you kinda have a similar line that Becky thought. I promise you that I wrote this before I read that line from you, so please don't think I'm coping your material because I promise that I'm not. I guess it's just that great minds think alike! =0)  
  
To: BlueFrosting  
  
Lol thank you Blue Frosting, I'll keep writing, as long as you keep reviewing and writing as well! =0D Thank you soooooo much for the review, I hope to earn another one. Happy V-day!  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Black Joker Lady  
  
Well thank you for your unwritten rule then. I'll be sure to try my best to make sure the story doesn't get UBER crappy. ^.^ (If it ever starts to sway that way please let me know.)  
  
Lol, yes they have 'Chaperones' and there is a reason (I know they're way too old to have one, I mean most are in their 20's) But, like I said, there is a reason. At first I was going to explain it to you, but now I think I'll fit it into the next couple of chapters. ^-^ So sometime in the next few chapters you'll find out, probably the next.  
  
Oh goodness! You sprained your foot?! =0( I hope it feels better soon! Erg boots - ::sigh:: - I know how that is. In this new place I moved to, (I believe) that they don't think females are meant to wear boots. They have SUPER high heals and/or go up to or past your ankles! @.@ Wow, it's crazy, why can't female boots be more practical? Still, get well soon! I'm happy to hear Neko is fine though, that's good! And well as for this having to do anything with V-day, actually I don't think it does, it just so happened to fall on the following week from when I had everything ready. ^-^ Plus it's a nice gift to give! Hope you have a Happy V-day, Neko too. I look forward to hearing from you again – unless my story has gone cruddy, then I'll understand ^-^ ' Bye!  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Chibodee Crocket  
  
Lol, nice joke Chibs. ::shakes head from joke:: Maybe it is stupid but it's funny. Lol, thanks your reviews always bring a smile to my face! I glad to hear your chapter will be updated more often! Yay! =0) I'm glad the last chapter was worth the wait, I hope this chapter was too. Lol, too bad you didn't get a kiss from Allenby huh? Bet you were sad about that. Lol. ^-^ Anyways, hope to earn another review.  
  
~ Alimoe =0D  
  
PS: Oh! I almost forgot! Happy V-day! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
AN: At the bottom after my last AN I have a shout out to anyone who reviewed.  
  
**_The Man with the Blue and Pink Hair, Chapter 12  
_**  
"Try to catch me if you can Chibs!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I push off down the slope. I've been practicing over the last few days and I swear I'm better than Chibodee. Well . . . Maybe not _better_ but just as good!  
  
"I'll catch you! You cheater!"  
  
I quickly look in back of me and see Chibs push off in his red ski clothes. I turn my head back so I can see what's in front of me, and give myself a push to increase my speed. There's no way I'm going to let him get me! HA HA! I **WILL** win! I pass by a few of my friends. I can barely make them out because I'm going so fast. There goes Rain and Domon. Ah! There's Argo and Nastasha. Hehe, I'm passing them all!  
  
I look directly in front of me and see the flatter ground ahead. HA! I **AM** going to beat Chibs! Yes! I'll beat Chibs in a "_real_" sport! I grin to myself, thinking of all the gloating I'll get to do as soon as he loses to me. My smile widens, I'm soooo looking forward to that gloating!  
  
Suddenly in the corner of my eye I think I see something red passing me on my left. I look in that direction yet nothing is there. Huh? . . . That was strange. I could've sworn I saw something . . . I turn my head back and crash into someone's open arms as we both topple down to the ground.  
  
"What?!" I pop my head up and look around.  
  
"Ha ha ha, somehow I always knew you'd fly into my arms Bee."  
  
I look down and see Chibodee with that cocky grin on his face. "Oooo. How did you pass me?! I had I big head start!" I somewhat whine, somewhat shout at him. It's not like I mean to, but I was _so_ looking forward to winning at a "real" sport.  
  
"That's my secret." He simply states with his eyes closed as he nods his head in confirmation that it _is_ his secret.  
  
"Erg, Chibs!" I sigh from exasperation. "I'll beat you one day, you know that, right Crocket?"  
  
"Or so you say. Either way that day is not today."  
  
I shake my head and try to get up but there's two elements preventing me from doing so. I look behind me and see that my skis are still on and dug into the snow from the fall. Plus they're kinda mixed up with Chibs' skis. The appearance would be Chibs' ski then mine then his then mine. I sigh, so the best way is to get up together, but that leads me to my second problem . . . Chibodee. Both of his arms are tightly wrapped around my back and waist. "Err . . . Chibs, your arms are kinda around me . . . So I can't really get up . . ."  
  
He smiles at me, "I know that's the point."  
  
I can't help but blush a little as I realize just how close we are to each other . . . he has his arms around me, and he's not going to let me go . . . "Well . . . What's the message for this point?" I ask while looking away to my right.  
  
I feel his right arm release the hold it had on my back and feel it cup my left cheek. I resist by all means possible, or at least in my own head, but I can't help it. I practically melt into his hand and I'm once again looking at him and those big . . . bright . . . green eyes of his . . .  
  
"The point is . . ." I can hear him whisper to me as we draw closer to each other. "For you to know . . ." We're nearing each other's noses, as I'm now lying flatly on his chest. "That . . ." I can feel his breath now, as my gaze never strays from his. I swear I'm losing my breath; I can be pulled back at any moment, as Chibodee will laugh saying what a good joke that was. But it does seem so. By some miracle it doesn't seem like that will happen. "Allenby . . ." I hear him call as my vision becomes a tad bit blurrier than a moment ago. "Allenby . . ."  
  
"Allenby . . ?"  
  
"Hey Bee, wake up."

* * *

I muffle about for a moment as my eyes hit blinding light before experiencing the bliss of the darkness of my eyelids in attempts to sleep. I feel a little shake, and realize I'm sitting up against something or is it someone?  
  
"Bee. Come on get up."  
  
"Huh?" I slowly peek my eyes open and see Chibodee.  
  
"Are you awake now?" I just continue to sleepily stare back at him. "If not I guess I should kiss you to wake you up huh Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
"Ack!" My eyes pop wide open as I suddenly get out of his arms and sit up with a few blankets rapped around my side. "Wha . . ?" I look around the room. Whose room am I in? I look at Chibodee and see him grin.  
  
"Remember?"  
  
All of a sudden it hit me. I'm in Chibodee's room. I must've fallen asleep here last night after he asked me to stay. I was trying to stay awake . . . and . . . I looked up and him . . . and . . . A blush comes to my face as I realize my last thought before drifting off into sleep.  
  
Chibodee laughs "It's alright Bee, it's not like you were snoring _too_ loud." He laughs. "I mean I might've lost a few hours of sleep from some of the noise, but it's nothing I can't handle." He says nonchalantly now holding his arms in a 'what are you going to do' manner.  
  
"Erg . . ." I quietly say to myself as I get up and start to walk back towards my bedroom before grabbing my pillow and throwing it at him, but sadly he blocks the attack. "I do _**NOT**_ snore!"  
  
He laughs at me fondly and my cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. At least I don't think I snore . . .  
  
"You're lucky I didn't say what I was _really_ thinking." He replies with a devilish grin. I quickly grab the other pillow and throw it at his face a little more closely this time so he didn't have a chance to block it.  
  
I smile to myself at my win with the pillow and causally walk out of the room while muttering, "I don't even want to know Chibs."  
  
I start to walk alongside the rail and head back to my room pass the restroom. "Allenby!" I hear in a feminine whisper. I turn around and see Rain slowly creeping her way across the hallway as to not wake anyone up. "Come with me." I barely hear her say but I know that must be what she said since she's nudging me to go outside with her. _Great_ outside where it's cold! I let out a small sigh and look at my ensemble; at least I still have my robe on to keep me warm. As for my lounge pants and long-sleeved P.J. shirt – they're great for keeping warm indoors, but not outdoors. Well I guess Rain is in the same situation, she seems to be in her dark blue pants, a long sleeved white and maroon shirt with her maroon robe. Hey if Rain can handle it then I can easily handle it too right?  
  
I walk outside to the balcony. Hehe, Domon just proposed here last night, overlooking that nice moon and ooh! Let me see how that lake view looks like! Wow pretty! I know it didn't look like this last night, it couldn't have. The snow is glittering in the early sun and the lake – wow the lake – it's gleaming. The early morning sun is shining on it at such an angle it makes the lake look glossy, like it's slowly melting, with tiny sparkles bouncing off it. I continue to look at it, it's just so pretty I wonder if this is how it looked like when Domon proposed to Rain with the moon shinning on it . . . I glance at Rain and see her staring at the lake as well. Her eyes don't seem to be focused on it though, her cheeks are slightly pink, and she has a small but bright smile on her face. I turn back around to face the cabin and put my elbows on the freshly fallen snow sitting on the rail as I somewhat lean back onto it. Heh, she must be remembering last night as well.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" I can hear Rain ask me.  
  
"Yeah, it's almost hypnotizing." I give a small laugh. "Why do you think I turned around?"  
  
"Hey Lil' Sis can I ask you something?"  
  
I give her my full attention now. "Sure, Rain."  
  
"Do --- How's Chibodee doing?"  
  
I swear I almost fall over from the question. I thought it would be something more serious. Maybe something about her getting engaged or something . . . 'Do you want to be my maid of honor?' Hehe _yeah right_ maybe not that question but I wasn't expecting the one she just asked me.  
  
"Heh . . . He's fine Rain. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I saw a light on in his room late last night while I was heading for the restroom. I thought it was odd that a light would be on so late with the door still open. So, after lightly knocking and receiving no response, I ended up peeking inside and saw you laying on Chibodee's chest in your robe with two glasses on the stand. I remembered how Shirley was umm . . . carping about Chibodee being sick before the trip and how he should've never come so when I s - "  
  
I couldn't help but to cut her off. "Wait Sis! You mean Chibs was sick during skiing?" I see her look away, unsure of the correct response. "And before that? Like, before we even got on the bus?" I take her silence as a yes. ERG! That IDIOT! He could've become sicker – REALLY sick! What was he thinking?!?! And how in the world did I not know sooner!?  
  
"Janet says he wasn't that sick." I can hear Rain continue. Huh? I stop the punches I imagine a chibi me is throwing wildly in the air to reflect my emotions as they do in some of my favorite animés. Heh, heh, I guess she wants me to hear the whole story so once more I give her my full attention.  
  
"She said that Shirley was making a big deal out of nothing. That he wasn't sick with a fever then, but he was a few days before. Shirley was just worried about a relapse." Rain turned her head towards me again, "And you know Chibodee, he always tries to please people, especially his crew, but I guess he really wanted to come. He was even willing to have Shirley be mad at him." She somewhat giggled at this. "When I asked her why he would "risk" Shirley being angry with him Cath joined in and simply smiled at me and said it was because this trip was important to him for some reason." Once again I can see a smile creep up on Rain. "And, I guess, he somehow convinced Shirley to let him go without her being angry under the terms he would take it easy the days before the trip and take a nap on the bus to make sure he's rested."  
  
My face came to an 'ah-ha' expression as I finally realize the reason for him taking that nap. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with me while on the bus it's because he promised Shirley! I smile at this thought.  
  
"So back to what I was saying before that story . . . When I saw you there I figured that Chibodee probably had a relapse and that you must've taken care of him. But while you were sleeping all you had on was your robe!" Uh-oh, I can hear a "sister lecture" coming up. "Now Allenby, if you're going to sleep with him you should've at least had some blankets on top of you!"  
  
Ick and there it was, the "sister lecture" with the index finger waving back and forth from the sky to me. I mentally sigh, I love having a "big sister" but sometimes it seems like I have a mother instead of a sister. Hey and why did she have to say the term "sleep with him"?! It sounds like it was **_something_** although it was _**nothing**_, just me _**accidentally**_ falling asleep on his bed while keeping a promise.  
  
"So I snuck down stairs and took a few blankets for you from the closet." Oh! I refocus all my attention on Rain and start to fully hear what she's saying instead of having my thoughts wander. "I crept back up the stairs, and tried to move you a little more on the bed without waking you. Afterwards I put those blankets on you and turned off Chibodee's light. But you should know Allenby, when I came in Chibodee looked fine, you must've been a great nurse." She says with a smile. Is it me or is she smiling too much this morning?  
  
"Well, not really. I gave him medicine and made him drink water, that's just about it." I say while looking off to the side, feeling somewhat embarrassed at the praise I was getting.  
  
"Although I must say Allenby you did look rather happy, you had that smile on your face while you slept." I can see her fingers start to play in the snow on the rail as I wonder what she meant by "_that_ smile"  
  
"Well that's because I was sleeping! Everyone loves to sleep! Well . . . except for children and Sai . . ." I say definitely, looking off to the far distance of my right.  
  
"Hey, Lil' Sis?"  
  
I mentally sigh and turn my head to her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Isn't the snow beautiful? I don't think there's anything more breath taking than freshly fallen snow."  
  
I look out once more towards the view of the lake with the freshly fallen snow glittery around it, only a few tracks of wild animals can be seen in it. "Yes, I think so too Rain."  
  
"Don't you think even the snow on the rail looks pretty, in a perfect little dome?"  
  
I look down at the rail to the right. What can I say? It is kinda cool how the snow somehow manages to make this perfect dome-like figure about the rail. "Yeah, I guess it's kinda cool isn't it?" I follow the rail until I get to the snow right between Rain and me. I can see letters ---- words. Huh. I start with the letters I see closest to her; thankfully she dug them in deep enough for me to see. D . . . O . . . Do . . . Y . . . O . . . U . . . You . . . L . . . O . . . V . . . E . . . Love . . ? H . . . I . . . M . . ? 'Do you love him?' The question ended mid way between us. To tell the truth I kinda surprised Rain asked it. Rain can be forward at times, but most of the times she's more discreet. Well I guess she is kinda being discreet, after all she wrote it in the snow so no one can overhear us, similar to what I "overheard" between her and Domon last night.  
  
I don't sigh out loud, for that would make it obvious in case anyone can over hear us that I'm no longer admiring the nice snow and that I'm thinking about a subject of far greater importance to me. Yet mentally I sigh, no one can read my thoughts, however Rain, Domon, and even Chibs sometimes seem like they can. Should I tell Rain? Well, if she can somewhat read my thoughts, plus given the amount of time I'm taking to give her an answer, I'm sure she already knows what the answer is so I might as well tell her. And she's my "big sis" right? So I look off in the distance pretending to admire it, as I see Rain in the corner of my eyes pretend to do the same, but in the corner of her eyes I can tell she's very much focused of the letter that I'm writing. 'Y . . . E . . . S . . .' I finally finish. My eyes look towards Rain and she similes with satisfaction at my answer before she turns her attention back to the lake. I mentally shake my head as I feel like giving her the 'what am I going to do with you look.' I knew she was smiling too much this morning; my sly sister was she planning this all along?  
  
"Hey girls if you're going to take a shower this morning you might want to do so now. Maria says there's only one hour before we have a typical Neo-French breakfast, whatever that is." I hear Chibodee say, as both Rain and I turn around to see him peak his head through the sliding glass door – obviously not wanting to come outside yet.  
  
"No thanks." I say. "I like to take showers at night."  
  
He nods and turns to Rain.  
  
"No it's okay Chibodee, I'll take one after we get back from skiing, but thank you for warning us anyways."  
  
He steps outside now, and we can see the full glory of his robe and slippers. His robe is blue on top, has red and white stripes running down from it, and a yellow star on his pocket in the blue area. His slippers really aren't that different, his right one is blue with a yellow star on the flatter area where toes goes and his left one has red and white stripes running horizontally. I mentally laugh, Chibs, always showing his Neo-American pride, heh, even on his feet!  
  
"If you girls are sure . . ." he says with a shrug. "But . . ." he states as he opens his right eye, the one that's on my side from his point of view.  
  
Uh-oh I can catch the glint of mischief. He's going to say something I'm not going to like . . . I place my left hand slowly behind my back as my right one was left on the rail when I turned around. Together they slowly make a pile of snow that's directly behind my back.  
  
"You know Bee, I'm going to be taking a shower so if you want to j-"  
  
I cut him off by throwing my snowball at his face, but sadly he ducks down and it hits the sliding glass door he quickly closes with his hand in back of him. He looks at where the snowball landed to see how close it was to hitting him then back at me. And with a grin on his face he proudly says "Ha Bee, you missed - " Before he finishes a snowball hits him – right in the face! He quickly shakes it off as we both look at the only other person who could've thrown it. Obviously his face was full of shock, mine was as well but it was an excited/proud shock.  
  
"What?" Rain says with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Rain, you know I was just kidding right?" Chibs said unsure. Chibs says those comments to me every now and again; I don't say those comments to him 'cause he actually might take me up on one, but either way he doesn't really mean it. It's really just our way of picking a pretend, goof off "fight." But, I suppose there's a chance Rain didn't hear the playfulness in Chibs' voice.  
  
She only grins, the same kind of grin Chibs has when he gets too full of himself by winning. "I know." She says as if it was so simple. "But you should know better Chibodee than to kid around like that in front of Allenby's older sister." She looks down at me, and I catch a wink from her and go along with it. I also put on that cocky grin as Rain puts her left arm on my left shoulder, as her right hand slips another snowball into my right hand; which cleverly looks like it's behind her back, well, from Chibodee's view that is. "After all you're out numbered!" I hear Rain say in a somewhat serious, somewhat playful voice.  
  
"Huh?" is all Chibs can say as he looks even more confused, well until we take the two snowballs we're holding from behind our backs and throw it at him. I throw mine first which hits him on the side of face as he tries to escape inside the cabin and Rain's barely misses him, and hits the door. Chibs looks back at us, with a smile on his face while shaking his head.  
  
"You know it's a good thing I'm taking my shower or else I could very easily get sick again with you two girls out to get me with snowballs."  
  
Rain and I look at each other then turn back to Chibodee pulling down our right eyelids and sticking out our tongues before we turn around and start to laugh.  
  
"That was great Rain!" I said between laughs. "That was a great plan.  
  
"Thanks Sis." She says as her laughing starts to clam down. "Well, out of the corner of my eye I saw your snowball so I made one too, just incase."  
  
I can't help it! I continue to laugh at the thought of Chibs surprised face, and how we nailed him. Hehe, I win that round thanks to some help. "Thanks Rain, you're the best big sis ever!"  
  
She looks over to me sweetly. "Maybe not that," she says. "But maybe just a really good friend," she finishes while slowly walking away, her head gesturing to the rail. I look down at it and see the section of the rail of where we made our snowballs. I scan the rail once more to see if I was missing the hint and notice that the section where Rain wrote her question and my answer to it are gone. That was the section of the rail that Rain used to make into snowballs!  
  
A smile spreads across my face as I run and jump-hug Rain from the back before she leaves inside. "Perhaps, you're both," I say as I stop hugging her. She turns her head towards me with a smile . . . and watery eyes? Maybe. They do have a beautiful shimmer to them, like the lake in the morning sun! "Thank you sis," I say with one of the biggest smiles, "Thank you my best friend."  
  
**_End Chapter 12_**   
  
_A/N:_ YAY! It's done! Actually it was done a while ago but I kept debating if I should post it or add more to it. And after a few weeks of typing, deleting, retyping, and deleting, I decided to leave it exactly the same! =0) Heh, so to think I could've had this up at the end of June and be well underway on the next chapter. Heh . . . Heh . . . =0) Well I guess that's how life goes huh? The question I was trying to answer with the other ending will have to be answered later.  
  
Oh! And one of the most important messages is that I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Aside from school, something else bad happened to someone I love so I was spending as much time with them as possible and little time with my computer. But thankfully the doctor checked it out and everything is alright! ::relief sigh:: Thank goodness! It's also good news for you guys because now I'm in my balance of people, computer, and study! Plus there's only hmm . . . three more chapters left! Well, unless there's an epilogue . . . =0/ then it's four. But still after the next chapter updates should be faster because I know every detail of what will be in the last two chapters! =0D  
  
And in case anyone is wondering because they pay _super_ close attention to detail and is saying, 'There's no closet with blankets! Alimoe is a lair!0O (-- mad face) Grr . . .' (Well, maybe not that extreme but you get the idea.) The blanket closet is to the left of the entrance door. (Remember Bee and Chibs were a little late on the tour? =0) ) It's the one across from the laundry room! =0D (Hehe I told you before I drew a map to make sure I wont contradict myself. =0) ) Well have a good day guys! And I hope I earn your reviews. Alimoe =0D  
  
PS: Lastly Happy late B-days to Allenby (the author), Phoenix, and anyone else who had a B-day between my last posting (which was in Feb so I'm sure there's a lot of you . -.- ')  
  
_**Response to the Readers   
**_  
Last chapter I got ten reviews! But twelve total because two were from different chapters. Lol! Twelve reviews until chapter twelve was posted! How strange but cooleo at the same time! THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed, you guys are the best and every review made me soooooooooo happy! VERY VERY HAPPY!!!! Thank you! (I really can't thank you enough.=0) )

* * *

To: Commander Bubbles  
  
Hiya! ::Nods:: yes I updated again. I was good on that chapter huh? Too bad I wasn't as good on this chap. But anyways, what about your story? ::sniff:: I miss it. The 3rd chap was so funny but I was soooo sad at your 4th chap/ AN chap. Well I hope you update ASAP which would mean: I hope that 5th review would hurry up and come so you can update ASAP! ::sigh:: Well it will come, I look forward to the update when it does. Well Commander Bubbles I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to earn a review.  
  
Alimoe =0D

* * *

To: SaiSaiciAngel (For Chapter 10)  
  
Lol, it's okay SaiSaciAngel! I haven't been on FF much either, I just hope you get over your writer's block and solve the problems you're having with that someone. If you need any help at all you can ask me! ::nods:: I'll help in any way I can! I hope to earn a review on this chapter (no matter when that maybe - so like I said don't worry about it).  
  
Alimoe =0D

* * *

To: Black Joker Lady  
  
Hi Black Joker Lady! By now I'm sure your foot is fully recovered so you don't have a limp when you walk. Or I hope so . . . Anyways thank you for your last review. Thank you for commenting on two of the three main details I wanted feedback about: the Shirley thing, and Domon's proposal. It made me SUPER happy to hear feed back, especially positive feedback. You rock! =0D ::sigh:: I am sorry that I didn't get to answer your question about the chaperones though. I tried extending the chapter but it didn't turn out right. (Have you ever had it that you right your chapter and the ending just seem to come? That's how this chapter was, anything beyond this ending didn't fit in my mind so I'll try my best to address it next chapter since that's the last one with Cecil in it.) Lol, sorry I didn't really update soon, this chap and the next one is going to be the biggest block since chapter ten. -.- Still, I hope you liked it, and I hope to earn a review from you. ::waves bye:: Bye!  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
PS: Say hi to Neko for me and thank you for the Happy V-Day (O.o! Oi, it really has been too long since I updated huh?)

* * *

To: Ms. Becky, Ms. Rika, and Ms. Selphie (starangel100890 and her sisters)  
  
Hi! I hope you guys have been well. Ms. Becky you've been updating quite a bit not so much as lately but within the recent past. I saw the alert about your sequel to 'I'M WHAT!' I hope that is going well. Ick speaking of the story I'm sorry I haven't reviewed it, err I hope you're not mad. For a while I haven't been on FF to much, but these last two months I've been reading like crazy. I printed you story out to read in May on the plane since I was traveling to my sister's graduation with my parents =0) lol, sadly my printer went a little crazy printing the pages a tad bit out of order =0) So when I was reading least to say I became confused --- I think I read close to the ending then go back toward where I last left off for I went from you being engaged to Chibs to you not. -.- ' So I did read your story! Just a little unsure of what parts I read =0) So I'm reprinting it to read on the plane once more, and double checking the pages this time. So expect a review in about three weeks unless I have access to the internet while on vacation but you never know with my sisters. Still what I read was cute and funny as always. =0)

Lol so you three don't like V-Day? That's okay, I don't mind it but I'm not super happy when it comes either. But it's still a holiday so it's nice to wish for people to have a happy one right? Lol thank you for the good luck on those test, I needed it. And I still don't know how I did on them! =0/ Ah well I hope you three sisters enjoyed this chapter and that I earned a review. You three and Serina have a great summer! Bye!  
  
Moey =0D

* * *

To: Chibodee Crocket  
  
Hiya Chibs! Lol, hehe sorry Chibs no kiss in this chapter. =0) Although getting hit by some snowballs is just as good right? =0D Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's not as good as the last chapter in terms of you getting close to kissing Allenby, (maybe the next one or maybe not. Hmm . . . =0/ We'll see.) but I hope you liked it anyways and I hope to earn a review from you. Talk to you online!  
  
Alimoe =0D

* * *

To: Allenby Beardsley  
  
Hi Allenby! Happy Late B-day again! =0D Heh . . . I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter, it doesn't really have any C/A moments either =0( But hopefully the chapter after the next one will be MUCH better. I'm glad you liked my last chapter, hehe, it's my fav chap in my story, but I think _your_ recent chap in you fic can beat it. ::nods:: That was just too funny! =0D Hehe, I'd like to say I can't believe was dreaming of that, but sadly I can imagine him dreaming that. Lol, anyways I hope you update your story soon! If you need help you can ask me, but Chibs is doing a good job you should give him an extra doggie bone for helping you write such a SUPER funny chapter! Anyways I'll talk to you later!  
  
Alimoe =0D

* * *

To: Turtle Lover  
  
Lol Hi Turtle Lover, no I wouldn't say you're too much of a romantic, I'm that way too. =0D Sadly nothing really happened in this chapter to push those two closer together but rather stay the same. But with only three more chapters left things are bound to change right? Well I hope I've earned a review. Have a great summer! Bye!  
  
Alimoe =0D  
  
PS: I'm glad you liked the proposal scene. I wish they could've official have him propose in the anime too, but that drawing of their wedding is good composition I guess.

* * *

To: Shuffle Queen  
  
Hi Shuffle Queen! How are you? It's okay that you didn't review earlier my email account also randomly deletes some mail when there's too much coming in. Oi, it drives me crazy. Well I hope you liked this chapter – it's not as "mushy" as the last one but I hope it's nice for what it is. Now only one more brain block chapter before the two non-blocking ones! I hope I earned a review and hopefully we'll be able to talk online later. Bye! ::waves::  
  
Alimoe =0D

* * *

To: ravenf6 (For Chapter 3)  
  
Thank you Raven F6 for the review! It really made me happy! =0D I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Alimoe =0D

* * *

To: Phoenix   
  
Hi my friendly 100th reviewer! And happy late B-day! So you're 18 now, wow soooo lucky I have to wait a few months. As for a special prize? Hmm . . . If I write an epilogue I was going to have a special surprise for every person who consistently reviewed or who I felt have helped me in some way, but being a 100th reviewer is special so I think I know what I can do . . . Or at least I have a vague idea. Expect it in one of the last two chapters, but it's not a lot so I hope you don't expect too much.

Lol so you read my fic about a year ago? Well I'm glad you decided to review this time around, it makes me truly happy. =0) As for Allenby and Chibodee knowing each other better than I wrote I would have to somewhat disagree. Although I do remember Allenby having vague contact with the SA it wasn't friendly enough to consider them as real friends. As I kept saying in the early chapters she _hardly_ knew him, implying that she did know him, but not well. But I'll double check this – heh heh, I left my G- Gundams episodes back with my sister, so I'll check it when I visit her this week. Lol although it wouldn't surprise me if Allenby knocked Chibs off a boat, it's in her character, I'll let you know for sure next chapter. =0D

Thank you for saying how this story is almost like an extension of the anime; that was one of my goals in writing it. =0D Lol and I don't think the show had this much comedy or romance in it as well, but when you're dealing with contact with Chibodee you're bound to have some comedy since he did act as the clown of the SA, well him and Sai. =0) And thinking of Allenby's character I thought she'd watch anime, I know she love video games for in "Go for it Domon" in the back of the G-Gundam mangas they have her play Super NES games. And Nobel Gundam's design probably does have to do with Sailor Moon, ::nods in agreement with you:: it definitely looks like it. I didn't know that about Gundam Battle Assault 2. Actually I didn't know the game came out in the U.S. I'll have to look on Amazon or something since I'm sure they don't have it in the stores. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sadly this one and the next one was/is going to be one of those writer's block chapters. =0( Man I can't wait for Chapter 14 & 15. Lol I should skip the next chapter and let everyone guess what happened! No, j/k, it's important for the plot. Still I hope I will continue to earn your reviews. Have a happy summer! Bye!  
  
Alimoe =0D

* * *

To: Ken no Kakera  
  
Hi Ken no Kakera! How are you? Thank you for your review! Trust me you can _never_ review a story too late. As the saying goes: better late than never. Hehe, ::nods:: yes I liked that (almost) kissing scene in the last chap too. =0) ::sigh:: But this one didn't really have one, well kinda but it was a dream so it doesn't count. Well even if this chapter wasn't cute 'n' mushy I hope you enjoyed it anyways, and I hope to earn a review from you. Have a happy summer!  
  
Alimoe =0D

* * *

To: Little Demon51  
  
Hehe Hi Little Demon! Wow you're a new reviewer! YAY! ::SUPER happy:: =0D Thank you for reviewing my fic! I should give yourself a pat on the back because your review really made me sit down and fully write this chapter. So thank you! I promise to keep updating and I hope that you keep reviewing (whenever you find time that is, I don't want to inconvenience you. ::nods::) Well have a happy summer and good luck with work!  
  
Alimoe =0D 


End file.
